The Fail-Safe
by Forever Gypsy
Summary: "I still don't understand though what the fail-safe is exactly?"Sasuke looked over to her again. "Love Naruto, the failsafe is Love". He explained, Itachi's last resort was leaving the blueprints of a mission that would change their future. All Sakura has to do is make sure Madara doesn't become the catalyst for there worlds demise. Madara/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**_The End & The Beginning_**

* * *

It was difficult trying to wrap their brains around how they were going to get out of this one. They were all running on empty right now and Kaguya was still out there trying to find them. Obito had teleported them as far away from the mad princess so she couldn't feel them, but they all knew eventually she'd get close enough to them. They had taken solace in a damp cave, a small fire lit to keep them warm, not that they needed to keep warm, their bodies were on overdrive and in serious need to cool down if anything but the fire provided the light for them to see. They need to see to understand, to plan their final attack. Right now though they were just content in trying to understand that this last attack had to be the one to take or everything they did was in vain.

"Sakura have a drink". Kakashi said as he handed her their only canteen left. She took a single sip of it, it had to last until this ended. "Arigato Kakashi-sensei". Realizing her mistake she shook her head and smiled apologetically at her former teacher, he only smiled back at her solemnly. "You". Came the deep baritone of the only other remaining Uchiha in the room. The former members of team seven all turned their attention towards Obito who turned out to be staring daggers at her.

"Me?" Sakura questioned as she pointed at herself. He nodded his head as he continued. "How have you survived all of this? Kakashi had the sharingan until Madara took it, but you. ... You are neither Senju nor Uchiha blood, unlike the rest of us and everyone that isn't has been caught. Everyone but you". She ignored him, he'd probably finally officially lost his damned mind.

Thankfully Kakashi and Naruto were quick to defend her. "Leave her alone!" They didn't need this though, this fighting, it wouldn't help them at all.

Sasuke spoke up then. "He's right though. Sakura ... You shouldn't have survived this far". It was like a knife to the gut. Why did he have to always make things feel that more worse than they should have been?

She brushed him off and took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She may not have been a descendant to Kaguya but she was just as strong as them. It was obvious, she wasn't dumb, she knew her strengths, her weaknesses. She knew what she was supposed to do. She survived this far because she was just as strong as they were.

Obito stood up then and before anyone could do anything, he was on her and she screamed as her weakened body tried to push him off as he held her arms down. In the corner of her eyes she could see Sasuke holding back Naruto and Kakashi all who were just as weak as herself.

Even Obito barely had the strength left in him to use his sharingan on her, she watched as it flickered slightly before he finally got it to stick. "Now let's see what's keeping you ticking". It was over before it even started as Obito pulled out of her head. He looked down at her with astonishment before turning his attention towards the others. Mainly Sasuke.

"It's Itachi" he said ominously as he retreated from her. She scrunched her brows together. No she was pretty sure that she was Sakura, unlike everyone else, there was no-one living inside her body in any sort of way. Just a singular spirit that was all her own.

"What did you see?" Sasuke asked as he released the other men. Naruto ran towards her. "Sakura are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head and before she could answer Obito spoke up again.

"She's fine, perfect actually, especially since she's got good old Itachi protecting her".

Itachi protecting her, what crazy was he thinking up now? "Sakura here is our very last resort'". Obito continued on. "Your brother" he began as he looked towards Sasuke and pointed at her. "Locked up the last piece of the puzzle inside her. The smart bastard knew it would eventually come to this. He calculated that Madara would do this, that Kaguya would eventually be released. So he created a fail-safe if we finally got to this point in time".

Wouldn't it have helped if Itachi had just told them what he had predicted would happen so they could prepare for all of this and could have avoided all of this before it could ever happen?

"What's the fail-safe?" Kakashi asked carefully. "She". Again with the damned _'she '_ next time he did it she was going to smack him. "Is going to prevent all of this by going back to the founding of Konoha".

He did not seriously just say that. Kakashi shook his head. "You know just as well as I know that time travel is impossible, too many people have died trying to achieve it".

Obito shook his head. "It's not impossible, merely, extremely difficult, close to impossible, but not close enough. We have two Uchiha, a Senju that's also a Sage and the blood sacrifice that can be substituted for the chakra we're all going to be lacking".

He didn't just say blood sacrifice had he? "I think you spent too much time with Madara, your starting to sound just as crazy as he was". Naruto stated. Kakashi sighed though and she didn't like it at all. A sigh from him was never a good sign.

"Do you know what we'll need to do in order to complete this?" Obito only blinked and it was as if Kakashi had read his mind. "The blood sacrifice".

She finally spoke up. "What do you mean by blood sacrifice and why am I the one that has to go back? Why not any one of you?"

Obito answered once more. "Because you're a woman, and you have fought Madara head on and survived. You are a healer, you are a sensor now and your chakra reserves are damned near self-sustainable and you have a control over chakra that none have ever seen before. Not to forget though you are the sister to one of the strongest Uchiha and a Sage. With a combination like this it's a wonder how you escaped the notice of Madara when he was planning all of this, even after he'd restored himself he should have calculated you because you were more dangerous than we expected. That is why you are the one to go back, the rest of us just can't". Sakura would have taken that as a compliment had this been a different situation.

"What's a blood sacrifice?" Naruto asked even though everyone knew deep down what it was.

Kakashi explained it the best way he could. "Because there's not enough chakra between all of us you'll have to substitute it. A blood sacrifice allows you to basically use the life force within the blood as if it were chakra, but it's stronger because it's something that was always there unlike chakra that came after. The only thing is with what we're talking about, a time-travel jutsu you'll need more than just a gash across the palm". It was obvious that Naruto still didn't understand.

Sakura explained the last part better. "It means that Kakashi has to die in order for us to get enough of his life force to manipulate for the jutsu".

The cave went quiet as they all took it in, if they did this they would be killing a brother, all of them would be a part of taking a person's life, a person they all loved. Kakashi finally nodded his head as he spoke up into the silence. "We have two options here, one that can guarantee that our present never comes to this, and the second that guarantees us nothing but hope. Either way I will be sacrificing my life in order to save those that we love. I wouldn't mind dying alongside any of you, but if my sacrifice means we have a guaranteed chance of undoing all of this … Count me in".

Another deep breath, she wasn't going to keep her tears from showing especially since Naruto was openly weeping at the realization that they were going to do this. Kakashi did a turnaround and got back into shinobi mode. "How do we do this?" Sasuke spoke up. "There's only one way, Kamui, and the moment we do that we'll be alerting her where we are and she'll be coming fast. We have to have everything set up though before she gets there. The problem is we're going to have to trick her into offering her chakra into sending them there". She didn't miss the part where it had turned from just her going back to _'them'_ going back.

Forgetting about that little tidbit she processed what Sasuke had just said. They wanted to trick the creator of chakra into sending them back in time? Did they actually think she would really fall for that? Obito spoke up. "Itachi imprinted the blueprints of the jutsu in Sakura's mind".

When had he done this? Her and Itachi had never been in a room together let alone come face to face in the battlefield, if anything, she'd made it a point to not be around Itachi, his presence was a hard one to swallow especially with the knowledge of what he'd done for Konoha. Uchiha Itachi had the ultimate loyalty to his village, his oath so deeply ingrained that it was more important than his oath to his clan that it was scary.

"Sakura". She turned her focus back to Sasuke who was calling out to her. "We need to talk". She followed him and she knew Naruto was behind her as well, it would seem the three of them were finally going to get their last moment out.

"Kaguya is going to be right on you the moment we were sent back, you cannot allow your emotions to get to you, we don't have the luxury to grieve, so when we arrive, you have to do it no hesitation". Did he just order her to do what she thought he did? Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "That goes for you as well, Obito understands what needs to happen and so do I do not hesitate a single bit".

"I don't understand … What are you asking me to do Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he needed to stop playing stupid, because it made all of this that much harder to comprehend. "Naruto, in order for us to separate Kaguya from her powers is for Sakura and you to take ours and to do that Obito and I have to die". She must have not heard something, because now they were going to be separating Kaguya from her powers.

"But I thought once we were in the past that was it". Naruto tried as he looked for away to get out of it. "Naruto". Sasuke sighed softly. "You hadn't payed any attention at all when we went over the plan did you?" She realized she hadn't been paying attention at all either it would seem. Had she, she would have heard about this part of the plan. Sasuke looked towards them both and finally there it was that emotion that she hadn't seen since the annihilation of his family. He still had a heart and he was sharing it with them, that was there Sasuke, their brother. He was asking them to finally end this, end this curse, and end his misery.

"Sakura doesn't have as much chakra as we do, even with her reserves, it won't be enough, her control though is what's going to save us, if we put in too much chakra we risk killing ourselves from chakra depletion, if we give to little we risk the chance of not having a powerful enough hit. We can't risk killing her though, we kill her we kill ourselves since our chakra connects us to her and without it we'll cease to exist. There's only one option and that's splitting her from her powers, you'll have to throw her powers back to the moon, and seal her inside Sakura with a reincarnation seal".

Naruto's eye widened and so did hers at what that meant as well, reincarnation jutsu's were forbidden, not because of the curse they represented but because you need to sacrifice a life in order for the chosen person to be born again, Naruto though was unfazed by this and was bothered with something else. "If I seal her inside Sakura with that, it means we'll risk the chance of her being born again in our world". Sasuke nodded his head. "This gives her a chance to see that this world isn't what she thinks it is". He looked over to her. "Kaguya will have a chance to live a happy life knowing nothing but love and joy until the end of our world".

Kaguya would basically be getting reprogrammed was what he was saying. "Just don't hesitate when it comes to it". She nodded her head. Naruto though asked another question. "I still don't understand though what's the fail-safe exactly?" He asked as he processed everything that they had talked about. Sasuke looked over to her again, his eyes soft and warm. "Love Naruto, the fail-safe is love". He explained simply Naruto still didn't seem to understand. Sasuke shook his head. "It doesn't really matter to us, as long as Sakura understands then that's all that truly matters". She didn't really understand but she'd figure it out. "Let's head back in you don't know what sort of things Kaguya's got looking for us". Sasuke said as he turned around and went back into the cave with Naruto hot on his heels. Another deep breath and she let the sight sink into her head, memorizing the sight of them talking with Kakashi.

This was it, the reincarnation spell would kill Naruto and she would be left alone to complete the most dangerous mission ever; changing their futures.

"Sakura". She closed her eyes when she felt the hand on her shoulder keep her from going into the cave she turned her attention to the older Uchiha. "Can I have a word?" She nodded her head. Perhaps he was going to answer her unasked questions.

"You understand what your mission is?" He asked softly as he looked down at her. She nodded her head. "Capture Kaguya separate her from her powers, contain her and keep her from being released again".

Obito nodded his head. "You understand that to do this though, you'll have to change Madara's perspective of the world yes?" She scrunched her brows together and Obito explained. "All of this happened because Madara inherited the Curse of Hatred, it's like a disease you catch it from those around you, from the environment. He told me many things about his past and I've come to realize that after the death of his younger brother Izuna, many things started to change, this is where you'll start changing things, you need to change Izuna, he fell victim to the curse before Madara and he tried to stop his brother from uniting with the Senju. If he agrees to this, then Madara won't feel guilty about betraying him and he won't feel the need to close himself off to those around him". She nodded her head, start with the younger Uchiha.

"Madara was not wrong though about the Senju they did dominate and isolate the Uchiha no matter what they believed, you need to make sure that this changes as well. It needs to be a fair system. Remember that both clans were the founders of the village so both have a say in matters". Okay, sure somehow she'd inject herself into the political agendas and make sure everything was a fair vote.

"There's another thing, Madara's sanity had been held up by the love he had for Izuna and the admiration and envy he shared for Hashirama that really needs to stop", "How do I fix him of that trait?" She asked because she was not understanding this part at all.

"Madara needs to fall in love". Obito said with a straight face. "You expect me to have Madara fall in love? How do I even accomplish something like that?" Obito shrugged his shoulders. "Madara loves to fight, his entire life was fighting, it was his everything. You need to replace that love with the love of a woman, it's more healthy for him, besides he never married nor did he ever have any heirs, neither he nor Izuna or Tobirama ever had a family of their own, if something did happen to Izuna and Hashirama, even after you changed everything, his sanity would still be carried by those two. You need to find a third party for this, an extra counter measure if you will. He needs one more chance and that only chance is falling in love and having a family of his own". Great she was going to have to play cupid.

All of this had been imprinted in her head? How the hell had she not known about this? "Since you spent so much time with him you wouldn't happen to have a cheat sheet of what he wants in a future love would you?" She asked hoping there was a woman that had caught his attention back in his younger days. He only shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly he didn't really talk about women, he could truly care less. Don't think he never took any to his bed though, he was a man, and one of the strongest of his time so most likely many women wanted him".

Well that made it all the more easy, didn't it, pick from the masses, that helps so much. "Just make sure it happens". She nodded her head. A question popping up. "What happens to me? … After everything is done and finished?"

"This is a one way ticket Sakura, after you've finished your mission … I suppose there will be nothing for you to do but live your life, start a family of your own, get out of this life that's stained your eyes and palms red". So she was never going to be allowed to go back home after this.

"The reason why you'll be stuck Sakura is because when you change one single thing, you'll be creating an alternate timeline, and it this means there will be two worlds. This one that is dead, and the other that you'll mold into what our forefathers originally dreamed of it being".

Naruto walked out just then and they turned their attention towards him. "Hey guys we should get moving". She nodded her head. There was so much despair in the cave that she really didn't want to go in there. There was no choice though and they followed them in there.

Kakashi finally removed his mask and had taken off his jounin vest. She held back her tears, she needed to be strong, she had to be strong, and everyone was depending on her for this. She touched his shoulder gently as they circled around him.

She looked up at Obito as she questioned him. "So how do we steal his chakra?" She asked carefully, she'd heard of the theory, but it was merely a theory that it was possible. The older Uchiha pulled out a kunai holding it out for them. Even he couldn't kill Kakashi, Obito and Kakashi were just as much family as the rest of them and it was making this situation complicated. Instead Kakashi was the one to take the dagger and plunge it into his heart. He looked towards Naruto then and she didn't hold her tears in, there was no way anymore to hold back, she couldn't afford them not to think she didn't love them, care for them, and grieve for them.

"Do it". Kakashi pleaded at Naruto, he in turn looked over to her. "Sakura watch me, you need to know how to do this". She forced herself to not look away then as Naruto reached into Kakashi's chest and pulled out his bleeding heart. She sucked in a breath. "Everyone remember the buddy system". Naruto said as his fingers glowed like the sun itself. Sakura watched as he grabbed onto Sasuke and Obito grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder while the heart bleed blue, then white and Naruto absorbed it while transferring that white glow to the two Uchiha's.

She watched as the last of life was stolen away from Kakashi as he turned to dust before their very eyes, his heart went along with him. She felt arms grab her and before she knew what was happening they were inside Obito's dimension. Sasuke's voice whispered softly in her ear while he wrapped an arm around her a kunai slipping into her hands from his own. "Now Sakura". She turned around, her eyes meeting his and she watched in horror as he moved her hand over his heart, the kunai slipping into the hard flesh with little resistance as Sasuke pushed onto it. "Sasuke … kun". He stared her down before smiling as she felt Naruto come towards her, a smile on Sasuke's face. "You were right Sakura in the end I have nothing". She pulled the kunai out quickly and with her breath caught in her throat she reached into his chest and pulled out his heart. Feeling the pureness within it, there was a glow that surrounded them, that glow that felt like the sun, so warm and lovely on her face and yet her heart started to feel as though it was dropping into a cold abyss. She closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke's weight leave her.

"Sakura be ready she's coming". Naruto said as he dragged her over to the circle of kanji's that were written in blood. She knew indefinitely that this was it. Naruto kept in that glow and held her hand, as they waited for Kaguya. Naruto chuckled then and she looked over to him. "Looks like it's just you and me again Sakura-chan, Let's make sure we show her exactly why she shouldn't have messed with us". The dimension opened and she could feel that suffocating chakra rush their way. Sakura filled her first with the chakra that Sasuke had given her and she realized then just how powerful she felt. This, this is what the Uchiha and Senju had been fighting about, this chakra that filled her was nothing like her own, it was strong and seductive, burning hot and near orgasmic. Temptation and power at it finest.

She was coming towards them and Sakura just knew for some reason that Kaguya's guards were down at the sight of only the two of them. More chakra, she was going to make sure this psycho felt this hit from now until forever. "You have his chakra! You have my chakra!" She screeched into the air as her hair whipped at them, Naruto moved then and grabbed her hair she shrieked as she helped Naruto grab her into the circle. "Get your ass in her bitch!" Sakura screamed as she whipped out the kunai Sasuke had given her and sliced at the first bit of skin she could reach while the other woman fought them back. The first drop of blood she got Sakura threw the blade into the circle with them and Naruto stepped onto it pushing his chakra into his feet. Kaguya screamed out as the room flooded with a bright light and Sakura grabbed onto Naruto as everything around them began to fade away and the sight of the Rabbit Goddess disappeared as well.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered as the darkness started to come back to them and Sakura nodded her head, chakra still in her fist she pushed more in as Kaguya reappeared to them. "What have you done!" She screamed out as she tried to gather herself. She could feel another body behind her and she knew Naruto had created a shadow clone to help them. She and the clone finally moved and Sakura pushed her fist into the air while the other did. "Shannaro!" She screamed as she sucker punched the mother of their world.

The world finally came back and Sakura watched as Naruto's clone disappeared she looked down at the unconscious figure knowing that she would be coming back in a minute or two. She picked up a lock of hair and dragged her over to where Naruto had already started setting up. She pulled her over to him and he looked down at her. "Ready?" He asked in a horse voice she nodded her head. "Everyday". She responded softly.

Naruto nodded his head back as he placed his hands on top of hers as they hovered them over the unconscious figure. She could literally feel the air begin to fill with the chakra, the wind whipped around them and the area filled with lightening. This was her chakra, angry and hell-bent and so very pure. Naruto pushed away from Kaguya as he let go of her hands and they felt heavy like dead weights. "Shall we create another star?" Naruto asked as she watched him collect the chakra all around them and mold it into a glowing ball. This was it, this was the end. "Do it Naruto". She said as she pulled Kaguya into her arms and fell against a wall behind her.

She was so beautiful, the third eye was gone, the horns, gone, she was perfection. Looking back towards Naruto she turned just in time to watch him throw the ball of chakra into the sky. It shined brightly in the dark sky and twinkled majestically. Naruto turned back to her.

"They told me what's going to happen … are you ready?" Naruto asked as he fell to his knees in front of her, she nodded her head. "Yeah I'm ready". No she really wasn't, but there was no choice in the matter, they didn't have time to find another woman.

Naruto placed his hands on top of Kaguya, she watched as the princess glowed. Her eyes opened and they were still that pearl color. "I know you can hear me Kaguya and I'm sorry that your existence has come to this", "Why can't I feel anything?" She asked in a horse whisper. Sakura frowned as she answered. "Because we took away your gifts, and we put them somewhere no one will ever be able to find them". Tears rolled down the princess's face and Sakura felt pity for her, pity because she couldn't imagine having something so precious being taken away from her. "I want you to know that in your next life, you will see that the rest of the world didn't deserve your cruelty, I will make sure you will know love and happiness, and in every life you'll never be allowed to know what madness is, what fear is, anger, pain, misery and despair will never touch you ever again". Her body finally disappeared and Sakura watched as Naruto dropped forward.

"Damn Sakura, that does take the life out of you". Naruto joked as she held him to her body, cradling him, hoping to gods she'd wake up and find this to be a horrible nightmare. "Don't Sakura, if all goes right, we'll meet again in another life … a better life". She choked on a sob. "You can't leave me, I need you … I can't do it, not without you". Naruto reached up and touched her cheek with a single finger.

"Yes you can, you're the strongest person I know, you did everything without us once, you can do it again". He smiled grimly and she watched as his body started to get colder. She shook her head. "No I can't, I don't want to, I want you, I need you to stay with me … please". He shook his head. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan". He chuckled. "It seems I'm always letting you down and I'm sorry for that as well". He touched her cheek again and this time she could feel warmth on her from his finger.

"The only thing I can do that I know I can't let you down with is this. I want to give you my ability to feel negative emotions; the ability to see through genjutsu's even the sharingan's, to be able to survive them. I give you my ability to sense chakra no matter how far. And I give you the ability to heal and repair beyond what you've thought was possible and … I give you the gift of love, you will find your true love here, someone that deserves you more than I could, more than Sasuke could ever and I gift you with healthy children, beautiful children, strong children". She sobbed she didn't want any of that, she wanted him, she needed him to stay.

"Naruto!" She cried, not knowing what else to do. "Sakura-chan be strong". He whispered before he finally faded from her arms, whisked away by light and darkness as he took his last breath.

She screamed, she screamed and cried and sobbed like a child destroying everything in her wake as she smashed her fist and she turned herself off and retreated into her world. She was stuck here and if she really wanted to leave there was only one way and too many consequences to count. She stared at the kunai on the floor, caked with blood of allies and enemies; it would be so easy to end this.

'_Be strong' _Their voice whispered in her head and she knew it wasn't possible, she didn't want to let them down, she couldn't do it, couldn't afford it. Instead she stood up and looked around, the building she was in was old, covered in cobwebs and dust, pillars and ceilings were high with a large portion of it dropped in and on the floor, she could see the nights sky and the star that shimmered like a diamond that Naruto created. The rest of the place was dark and stale from where she stood, debris littered the floor. She used her instincts as she walked through it, using the walls as her guide, not caring what was transferring to her skin. She'd been through so much already what was a little dust going to do to her?

She was dizzy, her body finally coming down from the fight mode she'd been in since this whole thing began, her body was broken and bruised and her mind tired from all the spinning. The moment she finally made her way out and walked down the steps of what turned out to be a destroyed temple she felt all the drama and angst lift away from her shoulders. It was dark outside but she could see the trees, the steps, and a smaller village that slept below her.

Going back into the dark temple she lay against the wall and stared up into the sky from her spot. This was it, this was her beginning, her new start. There was no going back, and taking an easy way out was not permitted for her and she could not let her family down.

She stayed there, in that destroyed temple, and as the months went by, she watched her stomach swell, her body change, and she would finally come down the mountain where the temple was located and traded supplies with her medical assistance.

The villagers thought her an angel from the sky, come down to save them from the illnesses that were wreaking havoc on their people. She would come to find that medicine had not yet been invented, especially medic shinobi's.

The news was abundant from travelers and they all said the same thing, the Senju and the Uchiha were still very much fighting, Hashirama's and Madara's father's still very much alive. She couldn't go with those men still alive, so she stayed in her old abandoned temple. The men from the village, would fix the roofing for her and clean out the debris. The bigger the child in her womb became the more the children would go back and forth from her home on the mountain to the village so she had what she needed.

There was never a night that she didn't cry and weep for her fallen family, for her enemies, and she stared at the dagger, now cleaned and polished, the Uchiha crest was donned proudly upon it. She retreated further into herself. Sometimes going so far as to ignore the hunger pains while she tried to kill the growing child within her, and in the nights she'd dream of her brothers and what they would tell her when they found out what she was doing and she'd go back down the village again for supplies. Allowing the women to wonder at her rounding stomach, the children to flock to her side and look up to her wishing they were her child. The women and men would do anything for her and she couldn't stand it, and couldn't stand that she needed help.

… And the people that she wanted to help her, they didn't even exist anymore. The tragedy of her life was a never ending torment in the deep recesses of her mind and yet it was the only thing that was keeping her going.

The village that she cared for was not a shinobi village, there were no shinobi clans, they were just simple humans, simple people and they worshiped her like a queen, a god, and she loathed every second of it.

She screamed to the gods the day her water broke. She screamed and cried and wished it wasn't happening to her. She was completely alone in her temple on the mountain and she knew none heard her anguished cries. Spreading her legs wide she concentrated on herself, she could have called for a midwife, many women had presented themselves to her but she wanted none to be here, she only wanted them, her boys to be there, to help her through this. She imagined Tsunade there, with Shizune at her side looking down at her body, telling it was almost time, she could feel the child almost there. She bit her lip, tasting blood as it seeped into her mouth, her hymen was just broken and she heard Tsunade's voice in her head telling her the child was crowning, Shizune telling her it was time to push.

She gave every push her all, crying and screaming, as the baby fell from her body, it was risky but she couldn't have anyone with her, there would be more questions and rumors would go around about a virgin giving birth, she couldn't have that, any of that.

Finally when she heard the sound of the child's cries she picked up the kunai with the Uchiha symbol and tiredly dragged herself to the crying child, using the kunai to sever them from each other. It was when she finally looked at the child did she really scream forcing the newborn to scream along with her and she stumbled far from the child in pure terror.

Her hair, those eyes, they didn't belong to her, they didn't belong on her. Her head felt as if she was going to explode and her body was overheated and sweaty after the birth and her legs ached. She couldn't handle any of it anymore. She stared blankly at the child while it cried, she couldn't touch her, couldn't go near her, instead she turned her body to the side allowing her stomach contents to make its way back up.

She wheezed in air as much as possible, she couldn't do this, she couldn't be with this child and it was breaking her heart because all she wanted to do was live up to Naruto's beliefs. Yet as she looked at the flailing limbs of the babe she couldn't do that. Through a tortured mind she stared blankly at the babe she had just given birth to. Listening to it's wails knowing it wanted her attention, her tears felt like acid as they fell onto her cheeks.

After what felt to be an eternity the screams finally stopped and so did the movements, the babes stomach was the only thing that was moving rapidly showing any signs of life. Hesitantly she dragged herself over. The child's eyes were wide open and Sakura saw Naruto in them, those large piercing blue eyes that reminded her of sapphires and blue skies, a thick tuft of inky black that was completely Sasuke's hair was coated with her birth and her skin was like a pearl, so perfectly pale that it glowed in the moonlight.

She choked on a sob as she picked up the gurgling child, that smiled so softly like Sasuke used to with happy bright eyes that completely belonged to Naruto. She forced her chakra to spread all over her tired body, re-energizing her as she walked the child into what she had dubbed the washroom, it felt like so long ago.

She bathed the child as it fell asleep, and Sakura cried as she did so, these were her boys, and her boys were in there locked away with Kaguya. There was no way she could raise the child on her own, not in this state, not when she could barely stand to look at her. No matter what this was the creature that destroyed her loved ones, her life, and her world. With that knowledge alone she couldn't bear to be near her.

Finishing the child's bath Sakura dried the child off, knowing that these minutes in this village were her last. It was time to move on, time she learned about the world she was living in so she could save it from becoming like her own.

Walking back into what she had started to call her bedroom she picked up one of the smaller blankets that had been made for the child she carried and placed the babe onto it, wrapping her securely inside. She gathered what supplies she could and the little bit of money she had, money here, people she found did whatever they could to have money. She looked over to the sleeping babe on her bed and sighed. Money was easy for her to get, unlike the child she knew she could find a way to obtain it.

Walking back into the room, she grabbed her cloak, the material so unfamiliar to her, they had made it for her as well, they had made all her clothing in return for her services, and merely because to them, she was a creature of divine origins. She would have fought against it, but really, the people in this time were extremely superstitious and it kept them from doing any harm to her or the temple she appeared in for fear of what she could probably do to them.

Grabbing the child, she held her tight against her bosoms. It would seem the next time she and Naruto saw each other she'd get to smack him around again, he'd completely jinxed her when he promised her children. This child was not hers.

She walked down the mountain path and into the tiny village, it was always quiet at this time, the villagers kept to themselves when it was so dark out, so late out. When the shack she'd finally been looking for finally came into sight, she hesitated. Looking down into the bundle against her she dreamed, dreamed of what sort of life she could have with a child of her own, would she love her? Would she hate her?

She shook her head, it really didn't matter, if she did even keep the child, she'd be putting her in a high risk zone, the mission she was assigned was a dangerous one and no child could be part of it. She knocked softly on the door and watched as it screeched slightly as it opened just enough to see the face of the husband. An older man, somewhere in his forties, he made money through selling bookbinding. He was good looking she supposed, not fit like a shinobi but not out of shape either he had a thick beard and wore glasses over his dark brown eyes. His hair was just slightly balding but it was still dark black, the kind that shined silver in the moonlight.

He seemed taken back at the sight of her as he opened the door further. "Hello Tachibana-san". She said simply, he stumbled slightly. "Himekami-" She stopped him she hated that title. "Please". She revealed the child in her arms.

"I wish for you to take her, care for her, love her as if she were your own". She stated as she handed the child to him. "She's so beautiful". The older man stated as he caressed the child's cheek. He looked over to her once more. "Why us?" She smiled grimly. "You lost a child and your wife is barren now. … For your loss I am sorry, but this child needs a family, she needs love and nurturing and I cannot give her that and I wish for you and your wife to do what I cannot". She stated softly as she stared at the sleeping child.

"I don't know what to say …. How do we repay you?" He asked softly. Sakura shook her head as she smiled grimly. "I already told you, love her since I cannot". He nodded his head and Sakura finally let her tears fall.

"What do I call her?" He asked softly and she scrunched her brows together, it would seem she never got around to naming her, but really should she, she was not the mother, merely the womb that supported her. "We cannot just think of a name for such creatures like yourselves". It would seem she'd have to name the child or allow them to carry on the _'Himekami' _title and the babe would grow up to have an extremely inflated ego.

"Her name is. …" Really what did you name a reincarnated princess that tried to destroy the world and then was cursed to be reborn for generations until she learned to love humanity? A name scattered into her mind. "Chiyo … Her name is Chiyo". A thought crossed her mind and she looked the older man square in the eye. "She is never to know about me, about where she came from, who she really is. You are her parents, and you are never to say otherwise or the consequences will be severe". If they undid everything that she and everyone had fought for, died for, she didn't want to think of what would happen if this child ever found out who she really was.

The man nodded his head and she could see true fear in them. She reached into her cloaks pocket and pulled out the money. "This should be enough to help you for a little while, I apologize once more for not being able to give you more". She stated as she handed him the coins.

"… This is to much, a child and now this. We can't" She glared at him. "You can and you will take it, as I said before you will make sure this child is happy and no matter what she is never to know anything but happiness and love am I understood?" Another nod as he took the money from her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you all so late in the night, I bid you a fare sleep Sir". She stated softly as she finally turned around, she heard the door close softly and she forced herself not to turn around, she couldn't take the child back now, they didn't belong to her, she could never take her back now.

She wrapped her cloak tighter around her as she walked slowly out of the little village, now all she had to do was wait, wait for them to announce the deaths of the fathers and when that happened, that was when she would make her move and start her true mission.

* * *

**This was just a longshot, decided to give it a try and see what I can do, there are a lot of changes between my story and the anime/manga but I suppose that's how most go, especially since this is a time-travel fic. But please review, and will put another up as soon as I can already working on the next chapter for you all should be able to post in two days time. **

**-Forever Gypsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**_Parasite_**

* * *

_... Two years Later_

His father was dead, defeated, conquered and yet at the same time he was the winner, the victor of the endless battles that consumed their respective clans. Madara sighed as he watched the skies cry for their humanity, their souls; he wondered if the sun did not always shine would all of contemplate the ways they lived if all they saw was the heavens tears? He felt Izuna before he saw him slide the shoji screen open. "Niichan the bounties have come out again". He stated as he walked into the room, the large book in his hands.

Bounties, the only things that helped them obtain the currency in order to survive. Pitiful really, they were descendants of kings and this was what they had been reduced to; tracking down names in order to be able to put food on their tables.

Izuna held the book out for him and he took it with bitterness. "I have a feeling we'll be sending men outside of the state". He stated softly as he opened up the book. As always the Senju and Uchiha were the first to be read about, always their bounties were so high. Had he been his father he would have taken it, but really how distasteful was it to kill your sworn enemy for monetary principle. In this he knew that he and Hashirama were allies, neither had ever taken the bounties even though they each knew how much they could gain. "The Kaguya Clan has been taken off the list finally". Izuna stated as he sat across from him on the window sill. Looking down beneath the Hyuga Clan there was in fact the missing Kaguya Clan symbol. That was a shame; they had so much potential and so much power inside them. What replaced them was not a clan though, but a single title _'Jipushī'. _

He scrunched his brows together in confusion, gypsies weren't known to be killers and last he knew of they weren't shinobi either. Petty thieves and tricksters that were highly superstitious was what they were known for being, but killers, he'd never come across any of the such. Izuna seemed to have known what he was reading as he spoke up.

"They say he can take on an entire army on his own without a single scratch". He chuckled. A gypsy shinobi, that was a first, he looked over the little bit of information. The description was small, and the small description made him want to laugh, the gypsy was tiny at only five foot and two inches they wore a black cloak and there was no face to be discerned by. Sounded like a ghost really, there had been many out there, but whatever the reason, this one caught the serious attention as their bounty was at the same price as a body from the three clans. It was impressive really, if he cared about the money he would send people out to find them, but really he didn't, this Gypsy was one of the privileged, he wasn't going to send anyone out for them, he was going to wait, from what it seemed like, all of the places they'd been seen was almost a direct shot to their home. They'd come and he'd give them a chance to show their prowess.

"According to the last known location, the Jipushī is going to be headed our way, if we send out a team now, we could take the short route-" He stopped him. "If you use any of the shortcuts we risk getting into a fight with the Senju's … Besides we're not going after him, he's heading our way and when he gets here we'll make sure to handle him properly, no one is allowed to go after him". He eyed his younger brother. He looked annoyed at the prospect of not being allowed to go after such a good bounty.

"With a bounty like this we could be set up until the coming spring". That was true, but there was a reason this gypsy was at the top of the list. He shook his head. "Leave it be Izuna, we are losing more men than our women our giving us. … There's a reason why this man is on the top of the list and I will not put any of our kinsmen in any unnecessary danger am I understood?" Izuna huffed in anger, one day though he'd understand that this was the right choice.

"Perfectly". Why did he have a terrible feeling that his brother was not listening to him about this, he was going to have to have someone shadow hi so he knew what he was up to. … That sounded like something his father would do and it agitated him to no end; his existence had come to this, spying on his little brother, how pathetic. In a need to change the subject he looked for something to talk about. "Was there anything else?" He really hoped not, he rather enjoyed these rainy days.

Izuna shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "The Elders have been questioning about your thoughts on heirs". He rolled his eyes, of course they were, he was surprised that they had yet to try a scheme or two in him mistakenly creating one, he knew he and his brothers had been, his father had been no younger than fifteen when he'd gotten his mother pregnant. His grandfather was the same, unlike his father though he'd had an arranged marriage at a young age to a girl in their clan. It was an unfortunate case for their precious elders though that he was above having a child just for the clan, he was not his father, nor was he his grandfather. He wasn't about to bring a child into a world he could barely protect himself in, all the wars, the battles, the blood; this was no place for an innocent.

"Ignore them". He stated softly. Izuna shook his head. "Madara, you're only a few years away from being thirty, and with no heir to your name the Elders will appoint someone else as the Patriarch and you know that Ojisan has been waiting for the Elders to look his way". It didn't really matter though, their father's older brother could want whatever he wanted, it didn't mean he was going to get what he wanted. "Izuna, even if I don't conceive an heir and I die without one Hachiro still doesn't have a chance at being named the Patriarch. It would take both of us to die without heirs and I'm not going to allow you to die without feeling the warmth of a woman". There was a blush that spread across his younger brother's face.

He wondered, it was interesting that Izuna had yet to take any interest in women and while it didn't truly bother him what was really nagging at him was the fact that he hadn't taken any interest in men either. He worried for his younger brother, they lived a very stressful, very intense life, and their life expectancy was very short, sex was something that kept them from going insane in this world. All that built up stress went into their fighting, whether they were fighting foes outside or dancing against another body inside their home.

He wouldn't care what preference his brother went, but the problem was he was going in neither direction, and it wasn't good for the mind to have so much stress inside of it. Whatever was going on inside his little brothers head he was worried that eventually it would come out and he'd end up being killed because of it. Izuna was the one to change the subject this time and Madara knew that he was extremely uncomfortable about the subject of intimacy.

"What about a wife? Perhaps if you marry they'll cool down on the subject". He rolled his eyes; that was the worse idea he'd ever heard come from his brother. "It won't, if anything it will fuel their need for an heir. Besides I wouldn't want to have a woman hate me for making her drink those damned herbs". Neither of them was willing to talk about that. "You should be careful then, one of the maids told me that she overheard a conversation, one of the Elders granddaughters is going to be put in your bed". He would be making sure their maids were taken care of, always loyal to the Patriarch, to the clan heirs, they knew their place and what it meant, what it represented, his little spies never ceased to amaze him when it came down to their devotion towards him and his brother.

The realization though that the Elders were that desperate for an heir though was astounding, to push their blood into the lion's den was brave, even braver that they were going to try and trick him. He was told by his father that his birth was not as much of an accident as he let everyone believe. His mother had been an Elders daughter as well and they'd put her in front of his father who took the bait and drink from his beauty of a mother not realizing that it was spiked with herbs to help with fertility.

He wasn't his father and he wasn't a fool he would have thought that the Elders would have noticed by now but it seemed they hadn't. "Brother invite the Elders over for a lunch time sparring session. … When we're done I'm sure we won't hear about the topic for sometime". Izuna had a mischievous smile on his face as he understood what they were going to do. He always loved to join in on the fun when it came to playing with their unknowing opponents.

He looked back down at the bounty list and his eyes landed on an easy catch, a border away from them, it wasn't that great of a catch, but it would bring in enough money to last a month. He handed the book over to his brother, leaning over just a bit and pointing to it. "That one will be sufficient for now". He stated softly as he went back to leaning against the wall.

"Brother". He looked back over to his brother, waiting for him to continue. "Nearly three years ago you told me about a dream you had". Ah yes he remembered that dream. The image of a little girl near the age of four with dark- dark hair, pearl white skin and eyes the color of emeralds and a smile that could break down all the armies of the world flashed before him. His heart was close to shattering at such a beautiful sight. He looked over to his brother. "What about it?" Izuna took notice that he wasn't comfortable about this conversation.

"Why did you stop searching for the mother?" He looked away from his younger brother as he answered in the best way he could. "Because she doesn't exist".

* * *

Sakura jumped onto the forest grounds, her nape hairs were standing on high alert and her body was tense and she forced herself to keep from running, she'd been running for a year now and if anything it was beginning to get on her nerves. She hadn't been sent to this time to run from her problems, no she was sent on a mission to save her future. The problem she was facing lately was that she was trying to take out as many future enemies, this one though was especially important. Not only was he a threat to their future but he was also the shinobi that would eventually be the one to kill Hashirama Senju.

While the founding father had lived longer than any had expected him to especially during these times, she'd come to find that shinobi and many civilians rarely lived to see their thirty-first birthday and while women were not allowed to fight in battle, some of the women barely lived to see twenty-five due to complications during child-birth, some girls died even younger than that. Rape was not truly rape here, females were subservient for the most part and being used as a punching bag was not uncommon, even girls at the age of fifteen were being married young to men three times their seniors some didn't make it alive to see the day after their wedding night.

With everything she'd been doing over the past two years, she would hope that she had helped somehow in some way. There were so many innocent people dying out there and she couldn't have just stood by and allowed it to continue.

Unfortunately for her at the same time though, her travels had landed her in some serious situations, such as trying to assassinate the man that would one day become the man that defeated Hashirama Senju. Just saying it in her head gave her the headache that should belong to him. The downside though to all of this was that now his attention was on her, he'd been chasing her for a year all around what would one day become known as the five nations.

She was thankful that she hadn't needed to use any chakra for this man; he was a taijutsu and poison expert mainly, it would be the poison that would ultimately put the Hokage into a coma which he'd never come out of and eventually die from his organs shutting down.

There was a sound a as she moved towards it, finding herself at the edge of a battle and the sight broke her heart. Children! Children no younger than eight were scattered across the battlefield, innocent children were turning blue right before her very eyes. She sucked in a breath as she inched towards the battle, making sure her cloak was tightly wrapped around her. The first two children that she grabbed she immediately noticed their clan symbol, Uchiha! She sucked in a breath as she looked around the clearing.

It didn't take her long for her eyes to settle on the figures she did know, and one she hadn't ever seen. That one, the one that was fighting Senju Tobirama must have been Uchiha Izuna, the younger brother of Uchiha Madara. This was it, this was the beginning of her mission.

Looking down at the babes in her arms, she adjusted them and quickly placed them in the woods, she really didn't want to use her chakra, but this right here it wasn't fair and she wasn't about to watch children die because of a ridiculous feud. Her hands nearly dwarfed their stomachs as she covered them and began to heal them. The light in their eyes was glossy with tears and their faces red. This wasn't right, they were just babies killing other babies.

A branch snapped behind her and she watched as the white haired future Nidaime stepped into the clearing a body over his shoulder and another leaning against him. Her eyes widened before she turned back to the children before her, this was not the time or the place to get emotional, even if he did remind her of Kakashi just then. Placing up her mask again she looked back towards him and motioned for him to come closer, he was still on edge and with the kunai in his hands he was more than capable of killing her while she was preoccupied.

"Place them down here and I'll take care of them after I'm done with the pups". He looked skeptical at her and she knew that her mask was well placed. "How do I know you won't kill my men? You're trying to help the Uchiha". She glared and if her mask wasn't in place then he would have seen her glare. How dare he think his men's lives were more important than these _boys, _all because they were Senju. How disgusting, she wouldn't allow him to see that though, to know her thoughts.

"I'm trying to help these children, and when I'm done I'll be willing to help your men". She said and she knew he could hear the venom in her voice. She turned back to the boys that lay on the ground, their tears stopped and they were only trying to breathe through the pain they were still feeling. She could tell he was hesitant as he moved forward. She spoke up again. "This is not my war. … There is no bad blood between me or you or even me and the Uchiha, I will not hurt your men, I will send them back to you as soon as I'm finished".

A body was placed down on the ground, this one, a full adult and then the other was being placed behind her. She heard the sound of him running away from her and she sighed, goodness they were all on edge in this time.

That reminded her, where had her stalker gone? She may have gotten caught up in helping but, this was odd, had the battle in the clearing scared him away from her? It would make sense, they'd been dancing around the warring states for a while, and it was obvious that she'd been trying to get to these states. One wouldn't blame him for thinking she'd been setting him up, leading him to an ambush. With the children now healed she shushed them before she turned towards the two men that had been left with her and she focused on them as well, this time her attention being given to one at a time.

As she looked upon the blonde shinobi she found that it was rather interesting, he was blonde, and while she could see his eyes she found that it didn't matter to her because as she turned her head towards the other Senju he was a red-head and the one that brought them to her was classified as a blonde. Yet the Uchiha's were singularly in the cosmetic appearance, all had dark-brown hair, black hair, with dark brown eyes that were nearly black as well. All the Senju though, they looked nothing like each other, each of them different from the other in some way or another, it really was quiet fascinating especially since ultimately they were descendants from the same being. Kaguya.

With the shinobi's critical wounds healed she moved to the other, cuts, scrapes, minor injuries they could afford to heal over time, the major wounds; that's all she was focusing on right now. Healing them completely would be a waste of time and chakra, and she couldn't afford to waste either in the moment. She was completely exposed to any potential threats, and then the only thing shielding her from the battle behind her was the forest.

Two more bodies and a young child were placed down on her; the wound was healed enough for the shinobi to survive. "Why do you care about a war that isn't yours?" Tobirama asked as he kneeled down to the ground with her watching her movements with careful eyes. Going to the child first she covered his stomach, so many stab wounds, so much blood, this was not right, they were children.

Why did she care? " …. Because if I don't who will? Why should there be tears and bloodshed? Why should innocent children fight? It's all truly pointless compared to what I'm doing." He was silent as he stood up again before he disappeared on her. The child was good, he'd need stitches but otherwise he was safe.

"How are you doing that? I've never seen chakra do that". No he hadn't. Medical jutsu's had yet to be invented and for this she was extremely proud that she was able to help all of these innocent people. She couldn't just tell him though that she learned from his grand-niece, that would make her look way to crazy and then she feared what would happen if he actually took what she said seriously. There was no doubt in her mind though that he would do everything in his power to find the answers of the future, to find the powers that brought her to them.

The severe consequence of time-travel she found was the need to survive, and to survive meant to lie, lie in order to protect all those around you and to protect yourself.

Because it didn't feel right lying she did the best she could to answer him. "Chakra isn't just for killing, if used correctly you can use your chakra to heal, mending bones, stitching flesh, organs. …. Chakra is a part of us, and if want to kill it will be your subservient arsenal, if you want to save lives it will be your needles and sanitation".

He was quiet and she turned to see that he was already walking away from her again; she turned away from the child, and moved her attention to the Senju's. It was obvious he wasn't going to fight her; she hoped he was realizing that she wasn't a threat, because really, what sort of threat was going to make sure no one died. She shook her head, the people here were ridiculous sometimes and a little too paranoid.

This man was simple, it was clean through and though, no vital points were injured he was in trouble of bleeding out but now, with the two points stitched up and cleaned up he was safe, she turned her attention to her next patient. Her flow of concentration was cut off as she heard an argument nearby, she turned back around and finished what she was doing, she'd have to separate the children from the men, if they woke up and found each other, all of her work would be for nothing. Shaking her head she continued to watch the organs stitch back together, his wounds a little worse, especially since his wounds had been cauterized, she immediately that this was definitely the work of an adult Uchiha. From the cuts, bruises and broken bones on the boys she'd just healed it was obvious that the children were solely dependent on taijutsu and weapons, her chakra could even tell that their sharingan had yet to even activate, the possibility of them being able to use their chakra and create fire, it wasn't possible which meant that this man came face to face with an adult Uchiha.

There were no more bodies for her to heal as none had been brought to her, creating two clones she nodded at them to take the children, they needed to be far away from all of this, it would be easy to send them off to their home, but to do that in their state would make them look like runaway cowards. She had to put them close enough to the battle that it looked like they had tried to fight and far enough to keep any of the Senju from finding them and killing them without any mercy.

Turning away from the clones she walked towards the battle field quietly, making sure her chakra was concealed, she was surrounded by both Uchiha and Senju and knew that the Uchiha would feel her chakra immediately especially if her chakra was screaming like a battle cry. The Senju wouldn't notice immediately but there were more adults then children with them and she refused to kill either of them, even if they deserved death like no other clan did.

As she finally made her way to the clearing she found that there were only so many fighting now, there were more dead bodies than living ones, they were scattered like litter on the floor and the sight disgusted her. Her eyes kept on drifting around the scene and landed on the four bodies fighting.

There they were Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama and in the background she found Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Izuna her mind seemed to click into place as she watched the entire scene unfold before her. They used their respective elements merely creating a smoke- a mist screen around them. This was the fight that would change Uchiha Madara and she watched quietly and held her breath as the younger Uchiha moved out of the way of the unai by just mere millimeters and then the Senju was right on him, faster that her heart beating wildly against her chest, he'd just stabbed him, ripped through his body like tearing apart a flower petal. Before he could even fall to the floor his brother was there to catch him. Eyes filled with rage and fear, they were so red that she had to look away for a second before turning back towards the scene once more. Hashirama blocked them from leaving and she sucked in a breath the younger Uchiha was bleeding out quickly and he was wasting time with this. _'Madara you cannot defeat me'. _Goodness so much arrogance and cockiness in these men.

He offered his hand out once more, trying to stop the endless fighting; she knew what would happen though, as he reached out with his words. _'… The conflict will eventually start to die down' _He actually reached out with his wrist. She wasn't one to be annoyed with these sort of sentimental moments, but really, if the Uchiha's didn't get out of there it would be useless and she wasn't fast enough to just take him without having both of them on her ass faster than lighting hitting the skies. Izuna was saying something, she couldn't hear and from the looks of it, neither could Hashirama, she prepared herself to run after them though because Madara was looking around as if a piece of the puzzle was clicking together.

He was fast as he reached into his pockets and pulled out the smoke bomb, she ran and followed as far as possible, watching as Madara moved through the forest quickly, thankfully he wasn't moving as fast as he could. Carrying a full adult who was basically dying was not an easy task at all, he was more or less dead weight and to add that dead weight to heavy metal armor and iron forged weapons, chain mail, and thick clothing it would slowdown any shinobi.

She didn't know how she was going to do this though, she couldn't just knock on the door and tell him she was here to save his brother's life, he was Uchiha Madara he was renowned in both timelines that he was more than a little paranoid. Hell he basically raised Obito and still he made precautions in the events that he would eventually betray him, troubling but he knew how to get what he wanted because he did become the ten-tails jinchurriki in the end. … No one had anticipated Kaguya and Zetsu though.

Speaking of Zetsu, she knew he was lingering around somewhere near, whether it be with the Senju's at the battlefield our watching Madara she needed to anticipate an attack from him when he realized what she was about to do. His entire plan depended on Uchiha Izuna dying and transferring 'The Curse of Hatred' to Madara.

As they made their way closer to the Uchiha state she dropped back a little more, there was no need to alert him that she was following; he needed to realize that she was not following him if she did this. Madara was quick to shout out for help, the Uchiha's in the area all running around for him as the physicians of the clan took him from Madara's arms. Madara didn't leave his brother's side and it was rather moving. Dropping into the house she froze as she watched Madara freeze up, it wasn't the sight of his brother that was putting him on edge, he must have felt her, he relaxed a little more, his body still on edge as he watched his brother.

She'd never be able to save his life if Madara was in the room, looking down at the brother's from her perch in the ceilings she turned away from the sight, right now time was of the essence and she didn't have time to wait for Madara to just decide to leave the room. Taking care of the physicians was a simple thing to do but Madara was the problem here.

She stood up, making another clone of herself quietly, watching as he tensed again, her chakra was completely concealed, her clones, not so much, they both knew their jobs, and she watched as her clone ran out from the top of the house and Madara took the bait as he chased her down, leaving the room without a seconds hesitation. Taking in a deep breath she dropped to the floor, effectively putting the doctors on edge as they saw her cloaked form. Before any of them could make a move to activate their sharingan she was quick with her hand signs as she activated a sleeping jutsu on them, watching as they all fell to the floor with a harsh thump.

The one that she needed to save had stumbled from his place on the mat and was trying aimlessly to get away from her. She shook her head; really he was going to fight even in this state. "Whatever you want take it, just leave us!" He hissed and she could tell that it took a lot out of him. As the words flowed into her mind though she shrugged her shoulders, since he was cooperating so wonderfully. "The more you move the more you bleed out and from the looks of it, you've already lost more than you can afford, you're dying Uchiha Izuna, and since you're allowing me to take what I want, I'd appreciate it if you'd not make my job any more difficult, you can't possible imagine how hard it is to keep someone from dying due to an infection especially since the herbs to help fight it are very rare to come by in this country".

He looked taken back at her and there was a bang on the wall as she watched her clone make its way down the hall, Madara hot on its heels, the mere fact that he was just catching up was fascinating. They made eye contact for a single moment while the clone hurried and closed the screens, he roared. "Get away from my brother!"

Turning back towards said brother she could tell that if she didn't start working on him soon, she wouldn't be able to help him. There was a bang on the screen doors, and she could see her clone had taken a hit, before it disappeared completely. Another hit against the screen and she watched as Uchiha Madara's fist hit through. Walking over to the brother who was now leaning against the wall holding a kunai weekly she kneeled down in front of him as she took the weapon from him.

"You can barely hold a weapon let alone keep your eyes open Uchiha, trust me when I say you're better off just letting me work". She said as reached up to his temple and pressed down on the pressure point there, watching as his eyes slid open. He slumped forward and she grabbed onto him, using her chakra she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, being careful not to cause any more unnecessary damage. In the corner of her eye she could see Madara tearing the screen apart to get in and she jumped back up to the ceiling where she'd gotten in from. Really they should make these places harder to get into, breaking wood was just too easy compared to breaking concrete and limestone.

Madara was angrily chasing her and there was no way she was going to be able to make it if she didn't get rid of him, she created another clone this time as well as a clone of the Uchiha on her shoulder as she moved further into the forest. The two clones split away from her as she dropped to the forest ground carefully, running with another body was a difficulty even if she had chakra to help her get to her destination further. She hated how much chakra this whole ordeal was causing her to use, but she supposed that it was worth it if she saved him. As she used her chakra to conceal herself as well as her patients she continued to run, through her connection she could see that Madara had taken the bait.

While these jutsu's were considered mediocre in her time, they were rather advanced in this time; honestly she was more surprised how well this was working. She slowed in her walking as she saw a tea house that had been abandoned on the side of the water.

It would have to work for now; she didn't have the luxury or time to look for a better place to operate. Using her fist she slammed through the doors, they left it and locked it really? The room was dusty but she'd have to deal with that another time Sakura thought as she gently laid the younger Uchiha down on the floor. The wound was considerably disgusting and it was anything but clean and thorough, she could literally see how the organs were more or so shredded on their sides. Placing her hands atop the wound she pushed her chakra into it watching as the body beneath her twitched and fought her, trying everything in its power to keep her chakra out of its hosts system.

Because really that's what chakra was, it was like a parasite in a way, for the Uchiha it truly could be, she'd felt what it was like in their body, how it controlled everything in them, their emotions, their thoughts, reactions, it was all based around their chakra in a way. Her own chakra had never felt so alive compared to theirs, it was a part of her yes, but theirs had a life of its own and it was devastating and beautiful all at the same time. The body below her started going into shock and she pushed more of her own chakra in, this was it, if she couldn't save him then everything everyone had done had been in vain. Her eyes widened as she watched in mute horror as his heart came to a complete stop, pushing more chakra into her fist she pushed down hard enough on his chest to break a rib and forced more chakra into his heart and body. A second ticked by and he coughed, as he rolled to his side. Wheezing for air and clutching his at his ribs. She sighed as she removed her mask and took down her hood. He wouldn't be able to tell her apart from a hallucination right now so it didn't actually matter if he saw her face or not.

Forcefully she moved his hands out of the way and worked on his ribs, it was an accident on her account and she knew better than to do it, she didn't have time to think about protocol though, he was alive and a broken rib that could be healed was better than nothing.

She scrunched her brows together as she felt the fragments of bones glue themselves back. Now all she had to do was figure out how to undo the curse. If the curse was like an infection than she should feel it. If Naruto were in this position if someone was ill he'd expect ramen to cheer them up, because he believed the illness was in the heart, if it were Sasuke he'd call them weak, weakness was a part of a timid or lackluster heart, they were both going to the heart, but she'd pushed her chakra into his heart already and had felt nothing. The curse though … it was based all around chakra if she really thought about it, chakra that Kaguya wanted back, that Zetsu manipulated the Uchiha's for in order to become the catalyst of unsealing and resurrecting Kaguya.

Chakra was a parasite which could only mean one thing; placing her hands on the Uchiha's head she watched in fascination as the man tried tirelessly to push her away from him. "What are you doing?" He asked as he fought her. She pushed inside to his brain, and he screamed silently, brain and chakra never really mixed well, she never understood why, but they just didn't work together that well, at least from her experiences they didn't.

"I'm going to fix you". She said softly as she pinpointed that wretched disease, she could almost see it, taste it, and smell it. Deep in the abyss of Uchiha Izuna's mind was a rotting piece of dead chakra inside him, it reminded her somewhat of fungus. There was only one way to completely take it out. What pissed her off the most was that she had just worked so hard to keep him alive. With a deep breath she pushed even further into the brain, she was going to have to short-circuit him and if she didn't do it properly then she was screwed.

She found the spot, taking another deep breath she spread her chakra all around the spot, before she pulled away slowly, watching as the brain completely shut down and Uchiha Izuna stopped fighting. If he was dead the curse couldn't effect him anymore, it would leave him completely and with no other Uchiha in the room, they were all safe from it ever appearing again. Well until Zetsu found a way to manipulate them once more and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be watching out for him.

Though she wondered where was Zetsu right now? She could have sworn this would have brought him out from hiding. There hadn't been anything else interesting going on in this time-line that she remembered was even remotely worthy of being watched and recorded beside the Senju and the Uchiha. Turning back to the dead body before her she sighed again and pushed her chakra back into the spot she had just found, looking through, she realized there was nothing inside of him now, that chakra, Zetsu's chakra was nowhere in the body, not a single piece of it was in there anymore. She forced her chakra back into the heart and pumped it full, watching as the heart beat to life again. She exhaled, she'd love to see someone in this time do that, she just brought a dead man back to life. He breathed slowly and she smiled at her handy work, there was no greater feeling in the world than this one.

… Now all she had to do was figure out how to get him back to his brother without getting herself killed. She could always just leave him there, but the possibility of Zetsu infecting him again was too risky. There was a groan from the side of her, her eyes widened he was bouncing back quicker than she could have predicted. …. And prediction was what she did best; she was from the future after all.

"What did you do to me?" He asked through clenched teeth as he sat up, she could tell that his body was suffering from the fact that it just died. "I killed you". She said simply, realizing as he looked on straight at her that she didn't have anything to cover her appearance.

He tilted his head. "You're a woman". Interestingly enough if they were in her time she would still be considered a girl, this era though if you could bleed you could breed and for that reason right there she was classified as a woman. She nodded her head. "Yes I am, and you're a man. Specifically you're a man of the Uchiha clan". He suddenly became aware of himself as he straightened out his form looking down at his stomach realization dawning on him.

"You're physicians wouldn't have been able to save you if they continued on in such archaic practices. I healed you completely". He seemed to understand but there was something in his eyes. "… If you intended to save me why would you kill me only to bring me back to life?" Ah yes, why did she do all of that? To answer that though she wasn't sure, she could completely lie to him or she could somehow tell the truth in some sort of way without giving everything up. …. Either or it was risky business.

"…. If you died then your brother would eventually have followed, not because of suicide but because you infected him". He looked confused and angry at his confusion she could understand. "Infection? What are you talking about?"

Her head was telling her not to but her gut was telling her everything was going to be alright, in this situation she was still dependant on Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke being the voice of her conscious and Naruto becoming her intuition. Sasuke while being smart, when it came to his own family he was always so blinded no matter what the situation was, Naruto though he was reliant on his gut instinct no matter what the situation and usually things always worked out. For this situation she had no choice but to trust in her gut, in Naruto.

"You were infected with the Curse of Hatred and had your brother been there, it would have transferred to him and ended up being the reason why he would eventually die". Now he was angry. "The curse of Hatred what do you know about the Curse". There it was the Uchiha arrogance; she despised it, such cocky people that really it left her no choice but to tell them the truth. "I know that the Curse is the real reason why your father died, not because of the Senju, yes they might have killed each other on the battlefield but the reality is that the Curse is why the Senju and Uchiha have been fighting and I know that the day your father died you were right there, that's the only way you could have come into contact with it".

He was breathing hard then out of anger of not understanding how she knew so much more than he did. In that moment she had to look away from him, it pained her how much he looked like Sasuke. "You make it sound like a disease when the Curse is just an ideal nothing more than that". She shook her head. "No if it had been an ideal, I could have just done a cognitive reprogramming". She stopped as he looked at her in an odd way as he tilted his head slightly to the side and blinked at her. She understood then that he had no idea of what she had just said. "… I could have merely hit your head in the right spot and the ideal would have been shaken out basically, but the curse isn't that simple you see the Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga and even the Kaguya Clans are all related through one person, the mother of the Rikudō Sennin. She envied, loved and hated her children to a point tat she tried to kill them because of the fact that they had the same abilities as she did. In the end they … destroyed her". There was no reason to give him the impression that she was still around, if he found that out goodness knows what he'd try to do.

"What they didn't know was that she created a creature that would bring her back. This creature is called Zetsu". She looked around and spread her chakra out, really where the hell was he? He should have been paying attention to all of this or something but he was nowhere. She shook her head as she focused. "Zetsu can only bring back his maker with a human sacrifice, this sacrifice needs to be a descendant though. So to find the perfect sacrifice he planted a piece of his chakra into the Uchiha". He stopped her and she really couldn't blame him.

"Why not the Senju or the Kaguya or even the Hyuga? Why would he choose the Uchiha out of the four descended clans?" She moved her neck from side to side popping it. "The Hyuga clan and the Kaguya clans haven't been around as long as the Uchiha and the Senju … When the curse came about and from what I know though the Uchiha are much more emotional, the feel more deeply than the Senju, they love deeper, hate deeper. … Such strong emotions can really mess with a person and it would be a lot easier to manipulate a person who was used to such strong feelings of paranoia. Zetsu can easily place his chakra inside a person and manipulate them to his will". There was a smirk and she frowned what was with the smirk?

"So he choose the Uchiha because we're the better clan?" Of course it all came down to who was the better clan she shook her head. "No I said your strong emotions allowed you to feel more deeply which means that it would be simple to manipulate you". He chuckled. "Exactly, we feel deeply, we're more human than they are". Goodness this was all he was getting out of her, she rolled her eyes. "The point I'm trying to get to is that the day your father died on the battlefield, you were there and because of the blood relation the chakra that was in him transferred to you automatically. … after I healed you I scanned you completely and found it deep in your mind. … I had no other choice but to short-circuit your brain and kill you in order for the chakra to leave you and since there isn't any blood relation anywhere near us it probably died completely without a host to carry it".

The Uchiha lifted his brow in question and she looked away once more. "How do you know all of this?" Oh that, yes, she hadn't figured out how to explain how she knew any of this. "You really don't want to know". He stood on shaky legs and she was quick to jump to her feet and help him. "Actually I really would, you know more than any of us do". She sighed. "Does it really matter how I know? From what it looks like I could have killed you. … And I could have killed your kinsmen and even the Uchiha on the battlefield today. I'll admit to watching though, I was there when your father died I had watched from the sidelines as it happened. … Unfortunately your father was too far gone, the curse had completely warped him as well as the fighting. … Even if I had saved him and removed the chakra his view wouldn't have changed". She looked ahead as he turned towards her to look at her, the height difference not helping.

"Are you ready to head home?" She asked softly, he nodded his head. "I would invite you into my home, but I have a feeling that you didn't exactly take me with my brother's okay". He didn't remember; as they made their way to the doors she had broken open she leaned him against the threshold. "Hold on, let me get something real quick". She said as she turned back towards the room and grabbed her mask, not placing it on, but merely clipping it onto her cloak.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, you had lost a lot of blood before you had even made it to your people, with less blood cognitive functions are harder to come by as your brain begins to lose oxygen". He chuckled. "You have an answer for everything don't you?" He asked as she placed his arm around her shoulders and allowed him to lean against her.

"Not everything, if I don't know it I won't answer the question, in the event I do know the answer I'll give you it". He shook his head, as he asked another question. "Are you a Senju then?" She looked at him then as she answered. "Do I look like a Senju?" He shook his head as he answered. "I was only asking because you stated you could have killed my kinsmen today. … Unless you were a Senju I would believe there would be no reason for you to fight us".

She sighed. "War is war, there's always a reason to kill those in front of you, especially if they don't share the same clan". He looked away from her then. "Don't think me like my other men but what is a woman doing on the battlefield? Why aren't you home caring for your children?"

Because she had no children of her own to care for, she wouldn't answer his question though it was too painful for her to think about. "What kind of man allows himself to die instead of making his way back to his wife and children?"

Her question caught him off guard as he blushed and she smirked. "That's what I thought". He looked back towards her. "I've never been with a woman before". Oh … this was getting a little to intimate and too uncomfortable for her. He shook his head. "What I mean is. … I've been paying more attention towards helping my clan and my brother. … I've never really given the thought of children and a wife. Not that there's really much to choose from that are worth paying attention to". She continued to look straight now knowing why he was telling her any of this.

She could feel his eyes on her as he looked her over. "You though … You brought me back to life … and you are … abnormally beautiful". She stopped him before he could even begin to start. "I'm not looking to be part of any clans nor am I looking towards bearing any children". It took way too much to deny her true feelings on the subject. "Then what are you looking to be a part of?" He asked softly. What he was offering was what she wanted, a home, a family, that's what she wanted the most, but none of it was meant for her.

"Nothing, I am apart of nothing and I will never be a part of anything for I am no one from nowhere", "That sounds like a lonely existence". She looked away not admitting how true it was. "I'm not here for me I'm here for the innocents". He chuckled. "You're not selfish enough to be part of the Uchiha clan anyhow". No she wasn't allowed to be selfish, not anymore, there were too many consequences.

But still if Sasuke and Itachi were the clan heirs in her time and Madara had died before he could have any and Izuna almost died before he could as well then who took over the Uchiha Clan as Chief when both brothers had died? "I understand that clans don't care to share their information so I you don't wish to answer that's fine but I'm merely curious if you and your brother had died without heirs who would be chosen to become the next clan chief?"

He turned his complete attention towards her then, regarding her position in his mind. She really did understand if he didn't wish to share this sort of information; she could find out on her own but really she'd prefer to not to have to go through such lengths to figure it out. This seemed to have clicked in his mind as well as he spoke up. "I get the feeling if I don't tell you, you'll end up stalking my people until you find out" His gut instincts were good, she'd give him that. He let out a soft sigh as he gave in to her wish.

"Our uncle". Well then, now all she had to do was figure out which one that was. She was sure though it wouldn't be hard being the heirs to the clan meant that not everyone in their clan could get close enough to them except on the battlefield an uncle would no doubt be right next to them as much as possible though. From her experience in this era uncles that could be the next heads if both current heirs were to die without any successors of their own always stayed close by to said heirs. They were the ones who were always waiting, watching, hoping for the perfect chance to either kill or have someone else dirty their hands to get what they wanted.

"What will you do with it?" Snapping back to reality she stared him straight in the eyes as she answered simply. "Nothing, I only asked to know what would happen in the event your clan lost both heirs. ... Your uncle is he a distant uncle?" His reply was quick, "My father's older brother actually".

That wasn't good. In all clans it was always the oldest that was the clan heirs. The fact that the Uchiha's had turned their first born down for the second born. She was surprised he had yet to murder his nephews. She could only imagine how many scenarios he could have taken an opportunity to kill them in, it was sad that she could even think of them but it was the truth. There uncle had been next to them watching them grow up, he'd been there during their weakest, most vulnerable moments.

"We're here" looking around herself she found they were indeed at the gates of his home. With the knowledge of the fact that his uncle was going to be near him she didn't want to leave him there on his own. While he wasn't injured anymore, he was still weak she could feel the chakra and physical exertion the battle and operation had taken on him. It wasn't right just leaving him here, and with that in her mind she decided to wait until someone was near enough that she could disappear in time and watch him at the same.

"You never told me your name". No she smiled grimly, no she hadn't but it wouldn't really matter.

"I would give you it, but I see no reason why I should. After today you won't be seeing me again, you weren't supposed to see me today, but you recovered remarkably quick". She leaned him against the gates wondering where all the guards were.

"So you'll just slink back to the shadows and what?" He made it sound so creepy but she shrugged her shoulders as they waited and she fixed her hood over her head.

"I'll watch and wait I suppose. Zetsu is doing the same so I must do as he does only my reasons are not for the destruction of man". She said with a small smile on her face. He nodded his head in understanding. "That's right Zetsu". She wouldn't be surprised if he thought her crazy because of what she had told him.

"I would appreciate it if you never spoke a word to anyone about what I've disclosed to you ... The consequences could be more than severe and we could all suffer and I'm trying to" This time he was the one to cut her off. "Your secrets will be safe with me".

She believed him to, there was something in his eyes that told her that she could trust him, that he wasn't about to go and tell the world of her existence of her secrets. She heard shouting and she looked up in time to watch as a guard from one of the towers ran off behind the gates.

"It seems our time has come to an end". She said as she started to back away carefully from the gates, the Uchiha in front of her looked at her softly, watching her movements carefully as she slipped her mask out and onto her face. Bowing at the waist she spoke. "It was a please Uchiha-san take care". He only nodded his head and she jumped into the trees just as Madara jumped down from the gates, his sharingan blazing hot with fury.

* * *

He could feel them the moment he landed onto the forest floor, his brother and the man that took him were on the other side of their home. It was odd though, his brothers chakra was not that of an injured soldier, but of an exhausted one. It was not like what it had been hours ago when he had brought him back from the battlefield. He shook his head as he watched a scout head his way. "Madara-sama your brother is at the front gates!" He nodded his head as he ran passed him and towards the gates.

As he finally made it to his destination he dropped to the ground only to watch as the faceless shinobi that had him running around the compound fled into the tree's, he turned his attention to his brother, worry dripping from his every pore.

"What happened?" He was leaning against the wall tiredly, but there was an amused smile on his face as he answered him and he couldn't quite understand what he was answering. "She exists" He lifted his brow as he walked over to Izuna as he deactivated his sharingan.

"Izuna … what did he do to you? Where did he take you?" Something seemed to have clicked in his head as his younger brother finally looked at him straightening himself out carefully just as he carefully responded and he did notice how he seemed to be fighting something in his mind. "… They saved me". He regarded his brother for a moment and looked towards the others, they were watching him, waiting for his reaction of some sort.

"Leave us". He ordered them, they were vultures, just waiting to start picking up a rotting corpse, it disgusted him to no end. He waited for them to disappear, for the chakra's to be far enough away for him to feel comfortable enough.

"Who took you?" He asked as he helped he let his brother sling an arm around his shoulder, he was tired and needed some help he could see it in his eyes. "Madara stop worrying about me, I'm fine look". He watched in awe as his brother lifted his shirt revealing smooth clear skin, fresh skin; it looked like babies skin compared to the rest that surrounded it. He had no words. "I've never…" Izuna understood what he was trying to say. "I know not even the Senju's precious Hashirama is able to heal others". No he couldn't, he was sure there would be more Senju's out there if that were the case.

"Brother death humbles a man … and I've had time to think, … to clear my mind. Perhaps we should think about what Hashirama has offered". Death? Who was this person standing before him, this was not his brother, it didn't sound anything like him in the least. Izuna would have never suggested a truce between the Uchiha's and the Senju's.

"I know you miss him brother and all this fighting and blood is getting tiring and I would like to see my older brother smile again. … I miss your smiles". He wasn't sure exactly how to take any of this really, but he was tired, tired of watching their people die, he was still sending children out into the bloodshed not because he wanted to but because he was not allowed to defy a father's say. He was not their father, and he had no right telling them what they were doing was wrong on so many levels.

"They are our brother's just as much as this clan shares the same blood as us, brother, the Senju, the Uchiha, the Hyuga and the Kaguya, were all from the same blood, we should not be fighting, we should be helping each other fend off all the others as one whole clan".

His head was about to explode from this sudden change in persona. "Izuna stop talking, you sound like a madman". His brother looked pale as well, he wasn't surprised, his could barely feel his chakra and there was no doubt in his mind that he was tired from chakra exhaustion. "Let's get you too bed, and then after, when cleaned up and gotten some food in you and found your lost mind we'll discuss this further … with the rest of the clan, I cannot and will not do this if the others refuse as well". Izuna shook his head.

"There's your problem brother you've allowed this clan to become a democratic system, father must be turning in his grave right now. You are the heir, you are the Chief you need to stop listening to the elders and the rest of the clan and do what you think is best for us". He was right, he had allowed the clan to help him make the decisions lately, the elders usually were getting what they wanted and now he was telling his brothers that he wouldn't have a truce if the clan didn't agree. His father must be ashamed of him at this point.

"Lead us brother". Izuna said softly. He nodded his head, they needed to stop this endless fighting and come together, Hashirama and him had dreamed of it, and thought of everything and yet, here he was at a standstill. He turned his attention towards his brother, he couldn't do it just yet though, his brother was still too weak and he refused for anyone outside the clan too see him in such a state.

"Get some rest and when you've rested and gotten some food in you we'll make our way towards the Senju's just you and me no one else". Izuna nodded his head in agreement and Madara watched as his brother smiled and looked towards the forest. He turned his attention towards the forest as well, seeing nothing, he wondered what he was smiling at, looking away he mentally shook his head. His brother was suffering from the effects of chakra exhaustion whatever he was looking at was probably all just a hallucination.

* * *

**If you hate me for taking so long I do apologize I've had most of this done but really, haven't had time to finish it off. But i got it up before the week was over. I'll have the next chapter up in another week, give me a week and it will be up with no problems at all. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I'm so glad you all like it. I've seen that many of you don't understand the whole baby scene. The reincarnation Jutsu is something of my own creation, for it you need to sacrifice a life to give a second life for the one that will be reincarnated and you need a willing womb. Naruto sacrificed his own life so Sakura to give birth to a reincarnated Kaguya who would live a thousand lives and learn how to love man kind in each life. **

**Does that make sense? I think it does. **

**Anyhow I suppose the ones that reviewed get a spot on here so to all those that reviewed thank you. **

**Hanane EL Mokkadem, , Portugal, Guest, madzo1998, Guest, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Mallomars, Poppy Grave Dreams, Suzululu4moe, JUCHKO**

**- Thank you Everyone Again and if you have any questions about this chapter or the previous just ask and I'll do my best to explain. **

**- Forever Gypsy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**_Shinobi Law_**

* * *

Madara had always been an extremely neurotic child; he remembered that whenever they had been chosen to watch the gates he refused to substitute the bushes for the restroom, worrying about someone watching him, staring at him. He didn't understand it but he supposed he wasn't supposed to his brother was the way he was because of who he was, the clan heir, the next Chief. He had the elders constantly breathing down his neck about one thing or another, he was always thinking about the clan and he never thought about himself. Now though he watched in awe as his brother placed an even heavier weight upon his shoulders, a truce, a village with the Senju clan.

Given the fact that he was the one to push his brother towards the truce he found himself hating the idea once more, not because of having to live beside the Senju, no … those thoughts were completely gone now. Not it was because he knew all of this was just going to keep his brother from ever having a piece of mind, he didn't want to think about what he was going to have to deal with now. Especially since he'd been sitting for an hour now watching his brother and the chief of the Senju clan sign document after document after document, each scroll a promise, a law, an oath of some sort, agreements upon agreements he was just exhausted from watching.

No he was just exhausted period, he may have told his brother that the physicians let him go with a clean bill of health but it wasn't exactly true, he was still suffering from loosing so much blood and the fact that his brain had been fried basically wasn't helping at all to the mix. His body hadn't fully recovered liked he let people think but he didn't want his brother to miss this chance, this opportunity to do something nobody had done yet, to do something he wanted to do. He wasn't about to miss this moment though, watching his brother loosen himself up as he drank sake joking and laughing alongside someone he admired and loved as if he were his own blood.

This meant though that he had to treat Senju Hashirama in the same manner, while not exactly in the same manner as Madara did but, he would have to respect him just as much, the Senju was his senior after all. He couldn't see the younger brother in the same light though, he did after all nearly murder him and while it was all fair in warfare it didn't change the fact he and Senju Tobirama were not Madara and Hashirama they would never be and could never be. They must have felt the same in this sense as Tobirama stood to the far left side of the table, not drinking, not laughing, just watching, looking for any reason to tell his brother this was all just a trick.

"Izuna-chan! Come brother, come over and join us!" Madara shouted as they lounged around the table that had been set up for them right in front of the tall mountain that overlooked the entire forest. He rolled his eyes, he was sure by now though that despite the mountain of scrolls that had been signed and the ones that had not been the two Chiefs had no idea what they were signing off too considering their intoxicated state. It was a refreshing change though, Madara while not a light weight when it came to drinking was not a man to drink to get drunk, this sight of him smiling and laughing was what was needed right now. More than he was sure his brother truly needed, he could see smile lines for once whispers of creases in the corner of his eyes. He hadn't seen this sight of him since he'd been given the assignment from their late father to shadow him when they were children and Madara had began to sneak off to god knows where and turned out to be sneaking out with a Senju.

What his brother truly deserved though was much more than this though, he deserved to have his dreams come true and somehow he'd make it happen, he just wasn't sure how to make it happen. Everything about his savior was stuck in his head that he was astonished he didn't need the sharingan to memorize it with. She was a divine creature to look upon, sent to them from the heavens a gift that none had realized they had been blessed with.

Madara had dreamed of a beautiful and happy child with gem colored eyes and he'd searched the entire country looking for one with those specific eyes and no woman fit the criteria for some reason and he finally understood why. His savior was beautiful, her long thick rose colored hair had fell against the dark cloth of the cloak she wore in soft curls and her skin was so fresh, so clear and soft looking. Those eyes, those large emerald colored eyes didn't just have green in them, they had bits and pieces of blue and white specs giving them almost a teal colored look in certain lighting, and they were so deep, endless really there was a small fire in them like that of embers trying everything in their power to keep that fire inside alive. He had not lied to her she was incredibly abnormally beautiful, he'd never come across such a beautiful and exotic creature before. One part of him was hoping she'd stay in the shadows, just so that he could keep her to himself, the other part of him though refused to allow his brother to live on thinking that he'd never find the woman that helped him create the child from his dreams. Madara put up with so much, done so much and had seen so much that he deserved happiness; he deserved to have a beautiful daughter that lived in a world where every day she had a smile waiting just for him.

The problem he was having was that he wasn't sure how to get her to come out of hiding, she wouldn't just come out of the shadows for nothing he'd figured that much. She anticipated every move they were making and now that he really thought some of the things they'd done, really thought them through; he knew it had been really her forcing them to make those moves. He didn't even know her name, and he wasn't sure where she truly came from let alone if she had a clan that was looking for her and if he wanted to bring her into the Uchiha clan as a matriarch then he needed to know these things. Due to Madara's position the elders would never allow him to just marry someone outside the clan, they had to bring something of their own to the table unfortunately and while his savior showed great beauty and her ability to manipulate chakra to heal, it probably wouldn't be enough. He'd need more, not to mention Madara wouldn't be attracted to her if she couldn't hold her own on the battlefield, she needed to know how to fight and he wasn't sure if she knew how to.

"Izuna-chan!" Madara called out to again he sighed as he stood up from his position on the boulder, freezing as he felt two distinct chakra's above them, one he knew belonged to his savior, the other, he didn't know who it belonged to, but they were heading to this side of the forest quickly. Looking towards his brother, he noticed that he seemed to have sobered up quickly, and he looked angry as he looked towards both Senju, he knew then that Madara though all this had been some sort of trick. Turning his attention to the younger Senju he took in the sight of Tobirama one who seemed to be questioning something silently all they could do though was watch as two cloaked figures fell from the cliff fighting as they did so.

"What the hell is that?" Hashirama asked as they all backed away from the table, Tobirama was quick to pick up all the scrolls before they were destroyed in the landing. "That is mine". Madara said as he popped his shoulders slightly, so he had recognized the chakra and hadn't thought it was the Senju, he truly did trust Hashirama, Izuna took in the sight of Madara as he prepared to attack. Madara was holding a grudge against the fact that he'd been chasing a clone in and outside their home, and he knew that what pissed off his older brother more than anything was that his savior had avoided a fight. When it all came down to it Madara and couldn't stand cowards, as his younger brother he agreed completely too. He knew the truth though unlike his brother who didn't realize that woman underneath the cloak hadn't just been avoiding a fight, she'd been saving as much chakra as possible to heal him. He wasn't a fool, he did feel like brand knew and he knew that healing the way she did must have used more chakra than one could believe.

The two figures finally hit the ground and as the dust cleared Madara made to move towards the fallen figures and Hashirama stopped him. "Wait, let us see first whether this is any of our business or not". Madara looked annoyed. "That shinobi broke into my home and kidnapped my brother!" His dignity was scarred and he wasn't happy about it even though the shinobi that kidnapped him turned out to be a woman who had stolen him in order to save his life.

He'd talked to the healer of their clan when he'd woken up and they had admitted to the fact that there hadn't been a chance of him living through his wounds. He would be indebted to her forever until he could repay her for the second chance she'd given him.

"Madara this is your problem you're always so quick to jump into battle!" Hashirama berated as they watched the two cloaked shinobi fight, none of them would get involved unless it was absolutely necessary. His savior though was quick in her movements as she didn't use any chakra, it was simple hand to hand combat and she was good, quicker than he'd have thought her to be.

The second cloaked figure made a good hit against her cheek and she flew across the area into the boulder he'd just been sitting on, her head hitting it and he knew without a doubt that there would be a bruise on her head later. There was something though in the way her body stiffened, that had him worried, he wanted to walk over to her and make sure she was alright but as she turned around and regained her composure he saw it. It was the way that she held herself that he realized that they weren't going to be dealing with a healer anymore; no this was a completely different side of the woman. He watched as she charged ahead spinning a katana out of the air and the other shinobi did as well, only his glistened and dripped with something that they all knew to be deadly.

The moves before were fast, quick calculated, these moves though, they were wild and reckless, she had entered survival mode and from the look in Madara's eyes he knew Hashirama wouldn't be able to hold him back. He watched in mute horror as the small woman decided to stop playing with the cloaked shinobi before her and swung her sword high using strength he hadn't realized she possessed and flung him behind her before she grabbed the katana from the air and slashed at his neck. She's completely severed the head from the body and they all stiffened at the sight of watching the body fall to the ground, the head sliding completely off.

Hashirama was quick then trying to cool the situation down. "Shinobi! Put your weapon down!" She hadn't been paying any attention towards them until that moment and he knew that if this turned into a fight that he wouldn't live through it.

She tilted his head to the side and he knew then that whatever had been holding her back was completely gone as she flared her chakra and shot it directly at Madara with the intent to kill, Hashirama was quick to block it with his wood release and a wall appeared before them. Madara was already over the wall though ready to fight and he walked to the side of the wall and watched as Madara and the woman that saved him fought each other. She knew his every move though, he couldn't believe it, she'd seemed to have a way to parry him blow for blow, technique for technique. Even with his sharingan activated she was quick with her moves, her hand signs barely being able to be seen with his eyes. He noticed though then that her chakra control was impeccable, perfect even.

Then Hashirama was hit by kunai and the warrior in him couldn't hold back anymore and he watched as both the Senju's jumped into the fight. The woman was surrounded and he saw Tobirama grab her arm and pulled her into a headlock against his chest. Her leg shot straight up and kicked him in the face before she kicked her other feet up and jumped onto his shoulder effectively trapping him between her thighs, he heard a sickening snap and watched as the two bodies dropped to the ground, his savior rolled like a cat while Tobirama lay completely still besides his stomach moving, she hadn't killed him, but she could have. Somewhere inside her she wasn't about to kill everyone, but she flipped off the ground and continued her advance towards Madara, her killing intent almost suffocating, and yet the mask she wore showed nothing.

He wondered where one even stumbled onto such masks, it had no nose, no lips, it was almost like a curved board but if you looked long enough you could see the small puncture holes that allowed her to see, to breathe. The issue the two men seemed to be having was that not only was she extremely small and quick but she was agile and extremely flexible, catching up with her was almost impossible unless she allowed them, but she wasn't as fast as two of them, not really.

He looked and watched, Madara seemed to be enjoying this and so did Hashirama, but with all their elemental jutsu's being used, their chakra was dwindling and neither of them would be able to last if it got any lower.

Her ability to use weapons was fascinating, as she held each one of them perfectly, keeping up with both Chiefs like it was child's play. She knew the body as well, and every swipe, every hit was targeted towards either a vital point or pressure point. Thankfully neither of the two had allowed her to touch them as they seemed to realize what she was trying to do.

They slid away from the smaller figure and he watched as Madara tried to catch his breath. "Hashirama, use your wood release and create a cell, his control over his chakra is remarkable and we don't stand a chance if we can't control our own". Hashirama seemed to nod his head in agreement.

"If this shinobi wasn't so hell bent on killing you I'd give him a place in our village". Hashirama stated softly Madara seemed to agree to this as well. "… Did you ever perfect that sealing jutsu?" He asked as he regarded their enemy. She was waiting for them to make a move.

Hashirama smirked. "Which one?" Madara smirked back. "Anything to keep him inside the cage for as long as possible, his chakra has to subside or else he'll just keep going". Hashirama obviously had one as he spoke up. "You distract him, he seems fully intent on killing you keep that focus while I get everything ready", "I can do that". Madara said as he ran towards the smaller shinobi his own katana glinting in the sunlight and a battle cry on his lips.

This partnership of theirs seemed to have caught her off guard as they had been going at her not as one but as two shinobi, she took the bait not realizing they were in complete cahoots with each other. Madara continued to push her towards the selected area and Hashirama's wood slowly started to slither like snakes towards the two and pillars began to rise from the ground.

The wood completely wrapped around her arms and legs and before either of them had realized it had wrapped around her neck as well. Madara stepped away out of breath and he looked over to Hashirama as he walked over to the captured shinobi. Watched as the wood began to rise above the three shinobi effectively caging them in, thankfully he could still see.

Hashirama softly touched the shinobi on the chest and he stiffened as he watched a ball of chakra go into her body, she fell limp against the binds that held her tightly. "Perhaps next time we do that in the first place". Madara said softly as he walked over to the boulder that he'd used as a seat earlier. "What shall we do with him when he wakes?" Hashirama asked softly as he stared down at the figure. Madara looked down at the boulder and Izuna wondered what was going through that mind of his. "There's only one thing to do Hashirama". This wasn't good he shook his head. "Madara!" Both he and Hashirama shouted, it seemed neither of them wanted to just kill this human being. Madara only shook his head.

"If we were to except him into our village how do we know that the next time he gets hit like that he won't go off like today. … You both saw that his complete attention was on avoiding conflict, he was doing everything to not kill him and the moment he takes a hit to the front of the head and then he changes, we can't trust someone like that". Hashirama sighed and Izuna knew that if he agreed then there was no way his savior would live to see tomorrow. She would probably kill him if he ever found out that he was the one that sold her out. Madara stood though and started to walk back towards her Hashirama hot on his heels.

"Madara I can't allow you to do this". He said softly as he stepped in the way of the two Chiefs, the look that his brother had given him was amusing to say the least, his brow nearly hit the top of his forehead, he'd never seen that before. "Why is that Izuna?" Hashirama asked and they all knew he didn't want to dirty his hands anymore than he already had.

He stared his brother straight in the eyes then wanting to see his reaction to the revelation. "Because he's a woman". There was a thump and they turned to see the Chief of Uchiha's on the ground, looking completely bewildered. Madara shook his head. "He still does this even after all this time?! Hashirama get up and release this …woman". Madara stated softly as he turned away from the shell shocked Senju and walked over to the captured shinobi watching as the wooden binds that held her started to slip away from her body.

Izuna watched as she fell to the ground, her rose colored locks finally revealing themselves as they fell from the confines of her hood. Madara was quick as he kneeled down and picked up the woman by the back slightly lifting her up as he did so; slipping off the hood and then the mask, shaking his head at the sight before them. "What a woman she truly is brother", "She's beautiful" They turned to see Hashirama looking over their shoulder and down at the woman.

"Madara you know what this means". Hashirama said as he picked up the mask carefully Madara shook his head. "The healers didn't give you the okay to leave the compound did they?" He asked completely ignoring the Senju. Izuna realized he wouldn't be able to get out of this with a lie and merely shook his head. "Had I told you the truth you would have broken one of the most important shinobi laws our world has". Madara nodded his head in agreement. "Never kill a woman".

His brother finally looked away from the beauty in his lap. "What's her name?" He really wished he knew that, it would help in this situation, right now she was just woman and she was so much more than just a woman. He shrugged his shoulders. "She never gave me it". Hashirama seemed to freeze at that. "You know her?" Again he shook his head. "No I met her, the day your brother almost killed me". They all seemed to jump at the next voice. "So have I". They turned to see that the younger Senju had finally awakened from his forced slumber.

They all looked questioningly at the white haired man waiting for him to answer. "The other day ... I was trying to get our brother's off the battle field and I stumbled before her, she was healing Uchiha children in forest. She healed our men as well".

He hadn't known that and neither had Madara or Hashirama it seemed as they all turned their attention towards the woman that slept away without knowing anything. "What do we do then?" Madara asked as he lifted the girl further into his arms and stood up. There was something going through his mind as he eyes the girl that lay against his chest.

Izuna was the first to speak up then. "Bring her back to the compound with us, she knows me more than the rest of you she may be more comfortable with that". Tobirama shook his head. "No we'll take her to our compound". Hashirama dismissed the this quickly as did Madara. "Brother, he's right; if she does know him better than the rest of us then I say we should allow them to take her". The younger Senju didn't seem to like any of this. "If the two of you wish I can have a room made up for you as well, we still have much to go over". Madara said softly as he began to walk towards the compound, he was quick to follow. … Well as quick as he could in his condition.

"You could have told me earlier". Madara said softly as they walked through the forest. "You thought I had lost my mind, I thought I had lost my mind with her, she asked me not to say anything, and she saved me I had to repay her somehow". He hadn't actually repaid her not yet at least, he would though, especially now that she had come out of hiding. His brother only sighed. "You're not going to let me win this are you?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry but she saved my life. … I am forever indebted to her".

Hashirama finally caught up to them and he turned around to see that in the far distance Tobirama was disposing of the body that the woman had left. "My brother will be alerting everyone that I will be with you, I'm sorry but he's not comfortable with staying in your home". Of course he wasn't Tobirama probably wouldn't make it out of the compound alive when the others found out that he'd almost killed one of the heirs to the Uchiha Clan.

"We never really discussed what we were going to do with her" Hashirama continued on. No they hadn't he turned to his brother then, pleading too him pitifully. "Please don't hurt her brother" Madara replied simply. "I can't hurt the person that saved my brother from dying. … I wish to talk with her … from there we'll figure out what to do with her". He really hoped what he'd just done had been the right thing.

* * *

Hallucinations were an interesting brain function; the realization that a simple hit to the head could completely warp a person's visual stimulation mixing the past and the present or in her case the future was … fascinating to say the least. She remembered bits and pieces of what had happened, but really, once you fall from a cliff and hit the ground things start to get a bit complicated, she could tell she was in her time and yet all she saw was him.

Uchiha Madara, the moment her eyes landed on him she was thrown back into her world, with her brothers, surrounded by smoke and blood and corpses and hypnotized shinobi. Everything was all wrong and all that hard work she'd been doing to avoid it all had changed nothing. Something in her had snapped and she was out for blood, and for some reason deep in her gut she had a feeling she could take him this time. It had all felt surreal and terrifying and she could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest.

Just like a dream she was waking up though, and like the usual aspect there was that moment of blissfully ignorant peace, her mind wonderfully hazy from more her mind started to wake up the the faster reality set into place and she snapped into where she was and how many people were surrounding her, five men seemed to be staring at her. They all looked alike, dark brown hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, they couldn't have been older than fifty but they came off as if they were in their hundreds.

They started whispering to each other and she found as she looked around that this was not her hobble. The wood was impeccably shined and clean, the walls decorated with fighting swords, kunai's, shooting stars and masks of all sorts. There were drawings of birds, hawks to be precise, a nice window and as she really came into herself as she noticed that the bed she was sleeping in was truly not her lumpy bed. This was like sleeping on clouds and there were so many cloud-like pillows and the blanket was actually a dark brown fur from some animal or another and she was actually on a real bed.

She hadn't slept upon a real bed in so long that she felt like crying, how was it that a bed of all things was what truly made her want to cry? She shook the thoughts away and focused more on what was going on. Realizing that the men had turned away from her and she stiffened upon seeing their clan symbol proudly emblazoned onto their robes.

Uchiha's. … She was in the Uchiha Clan's compound, she shrunk back away looking around the bed and noticing that on the far side of the room was a desk where her close were folded neatly into a pile. Lifting the blanket she found indeed she was nude she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself just in the nick of time to watch the Uchiha she had saved walk into the room, his older brother and Chief right behind him and behind him was none other than Senju Hashirama. She hadn't been expecting any of this and she was not comfortable being completely nude underneath the blanket with all these men in the room.

Her eyes though landed on the Chief of the Uchiha's and she had to look away from the way his bright red sharingan eyes seemed to devour the very sight of her. "You're awake". Uchiha Izuna said as he stepped further into the room. She nodded her head not really knowing what to say in this moment as there were so many eyes on her right then. "How … How are you feeling?" There was a bright blush on his face and it seemed he finally became aware of her current state of undress as well, she pulled her knees into her chest then making sure to keep the blanket tightly wrapped against her body.

How did she feel? Mentally she was sure her mind was about to implode on itself as her plans seemed to have somehow not gone the way they were supposed to. Emotionally she was more drained and tired then she should be for her age. Physically … well actually as she settled further and looked herself over she found that her head was throbbing and her body was aching just a bit but what really caught her attention was that her body felt drained, like somehow someone had drained the very essence of her chakra from her body. It felt as if someone had stolen her chakra and it didn't feel … right, it felt as if a piece of her was missing. She was completely aware of the fact that her body was hyperventilating and she was about to have a massive panic attack.

"My … my chakra, where-where is my chakra?" She asked near hysterics. The look she received from the younger Uchiha seemed to make her worry more as he had a worried look on his face and that was when the Senju and the Uchiha Chief stepped in.

"You're chakra is blocked right now" Uchiha Madara said softly before Senju Hashirama took over. "I sealed it away for now; we'll give it back when we feel you're no longer a threat to us". Something about what he said ticked her off and her anxiety went down and her anger skyrocketed like nothing she'd ever felt. He took something that belonged to her and wasn't going to give it back unless he deemed her worthy. That wasn't going to work with her.

She didn't care if she was nude she was going to kill him if he didn't give her back her chakra. "You blocked my chakra". She stated softly and she was fully aware of the fact she was giving out killing intent and that the Senju in the room was backing away from her.

"You had the audacity to seal my chakra from me and now you're saying you will not give it back unless you say so?" She asked, she may have not had her chakra but she was still a trained kunoichi, she knew how to use weapons, she knew how to fight, if she had to she'd kill him with her bare hands.

"Woman!" The older Uchiha had the nerve to call her that and she snapped as she focused her attention on him. "I have a name and it's not woman". He lifted a brow and she didn't hold back her glare. He folded his hands across his chest as he stared back at her. "And that is what?"

It caught her off guard then and he continued to speak. "The only reason you're even still alive is because you're a woman and because you saved my brother's life, beyond that you're not in any position to question us when it was you who attacked us".

This time she did snap and she jumped from the bed ready to attack the Uchiha only to have the younger one catch her and hold her back, doing his best to keep the blanket wrapped around her nude figure. The older one only smirked down at her bemusedly and she was fully aware of the way his eyes brightened dramatically the black pinwheels spinning fluidly. "So what do we call you woman?" Oh he was playing with her, and she could see how he liked to annoy her with that word. She was more than a woman, she was a kunoichi. She breathed in deep. "Calm down please". The younger Uchiha begged her and it took everything in her to restrain herself.

She hadn't been in such a position like this one since she'd been dropped into this time; she'd never been in this position in her own time either. "Or perhaps I could call you what everyone else does what do you think Jipushī?" She stopped fighting in the bonds as she felt the younger Uchiha and the Senju stiffen at the name. She breathed out deeply as she calmed her nerves. "Though I would prefer to call you by your given name". Madara continued one. "My name is Sakura". "Sakura". Just him saying her name had nearly a thousand brick walls fall, how long had it been since she'd given her name to someone? Since she'd been called by her name? When was the last time she even heard her name?

"What clan are you from Sakura?" Madara asked as he moved forward the Senju staying in his place not wanting to go near her. She had no clan, not in this world. "I have no clan". His eyes brightened and she wondered if there was a knob that could dim and brighten them inside his head.

"Then what is your family name?" He asked, she had no family either and for that reason she didn't answer and the way he looked at her made her feel like a lost child. "… That is a shame, you have no one and yet fascinatingly enough you know Ninjutsu … Who is your teacher". She stayed quiet again, her teacher no longer existed, she had nothing and no one. Another question he asked and if it wasn't for the anger she was feeling the questions would have beaten her down by now. "Where are you from?" Fighting the urge to cry she finally spoke up.

"I am no one from nowhere", "That is very interesting, a shame as well; I would have enjoyed meeting the people that brought you into this world". And she would have enjoyed being with them as well, but she was chosen to save this world from destroying itself like hers had.

"Madara I need to speak with you now". The Senju had finally found his voice and she was let go as the younger followed his brother out and she sat down on the bed watching them only to see the younger one being shewed away as the two Chiefs' spoke. He came back to her, pulling a chair from the desk and placing it next to the bed. "Ne Sakura-san?" It felt weird having these people use her name and she folded her legs back into her chest, huddling herself into the bed. She turned her attention to the Uchiha though, he seemed anxious about something and she waited for him to find his footing.

"… Do you remember what happened?" He asked carefully and she thought back on the earlier day. What she remembered was simple she had been watching the poison expert that had been following her clone and somehow he'd stumbled upon them, the two Chiefs and she'd seen the look in his eyes. It was the same look that Orochimaru had given Sasuke all those years ago during the Chunin Exams. She had to get him away from them and keep his attention on her, she knew he had concocted a new poison specifically for her but if he had used it on the Senju or even the Uchiha then everything she'd been doing these last years would have been for nothing.

Turning her attention back she focused on the young Uchiha in front of her and realized then that he really was young, he couldn't have been older than her he looked to be somewhere between eighteen or twenty one even. He was even more of a lookalike to Sasuke then Sai could have ever been. The only difference between Uchiha Izuna and Sasuke was that Izuna was much skinnier than Sasuke and he'd been through more battles and you could see it in his tired face. She wondered if he even knew what it felt like to be a normal person. She shook her head of these thoughts, if she continued to stare she'd never be able to move from her time and survive this one.

"Do you remember killing the shinobi? Or attacking my brother?" Not really, that was something that her mind was trying to process, she remembered but she really didn't if that made any sense at all. "… I remember falling and hitting the ground and then … mostly everything is a bit disorienting from there it was almost surreal and I could have sworn I was hallucinating considering how hard we fell". He looked contemplative for a bit and she bit her lip, not wanting to admit that for that small moment she had lost her mind and that reality had slipped across from her in just a snap. It was terrifying really.

* * *

He breathed in hard as he watched his little brother talk to the woman that lay in his bed; it was taking every ounce of self-control to restrain himself from throwing Izuna out of the room and ravishing the rosette. This Sakura was … magnificent to simply put, he'd never seen a woman fight so uncontrollably, he'd never seen a woman fight period. The fact that she could go toe-to-toe with him and Hashirama was breathtaking and she had even been a foot ahead of his Sharingan. He'd never come across any living or dead being that could ever claim to do that before.

The part that was really driving him mad was how tragically beautiful she was, he'd been around beautiful woman his whole life but none had ever looked like her. She was so small her body had been so light when he had carried her that he wondered if she was underfed, it was entirely possible. The moment he had seen her wrapped in his blankets he'd found as he took in the muscle definition of her arms that she was not underfed at all, her weight was slender naturally and arms were toned in the way that only a shinobi was.

It wasn't just the structure of her thought that caught his attention it was also the cosmetic appeal, her pink hair was longer and thicker than any woman's he'd known. And those eyes they glowed near like green fire the angrier she became and he wanted to see them white hot and flaming, burning with the passion she had brutally fought him with. He'd never actually wanted a woman more in that moment than he'd had ever in his life.

"Madara what do you think?" He looked over to Hashirama contemplating, the woman was good, she was better than the men he'd fought beside and fought against. The issue was they either had to turn her in or keep her alongside them as an ally. Either way she wouldn't become an enemy, right in this moment with her chakra sealed from her she was in no position to actually hurt them as much as they could her she wouldn't survive even if she tried to this time. Normally Hashirama wasn't one for bounties but he saw the wealth they'd gain for their village as a plus. He on the other hand, he was at a lost of what to really do in this situation, her beauty was … distracting.

"Hashirama she has no clan, no family, she's completely alone. … From the way she reacted she hasn't had someone call her by her name in sometime, how sad is that? We stand here and claim to hate the way we live, killing and murdering in order to put food on our table and yet she has a life one should hate … Yet she saved not just one life but many. .. She could have turned in any of our kinsmen for a bounty but she healed them and kept them alive".

Hashirama was skeptical. "You said it yourself earlier though we can't trust someone like this, we can't trust her". No, they couldn't trust her but to have her stand beside them, there would be no one that would ever be able to defeat the three of them.

It would be a shame to kill her, she was a beautiful woman. … He stopped in his thoughts as he realized she had a trump card. They couldn't kill her, she was a woman and shinobi law dictated that no women be killed by any shinobi. It was the only way they could keep the bloodshed to a minimum and the women would continue to grant clans heirs and keep giving them shinobi to put on the battlefield. Even if they wanted to kill her, really they'd be breaking the most important law there world shared. He really doubted that Hashirama was about to do such a thing even if she was a bonus for them.

"Hashirama you do understand what your saying correct? To kill a woman for the gain of a village we haven't even built yet, I understand we need the money". He was stopped then as the woman they had been talking about spoke up.

Such keen hearing, where had she come from? "I have money". She stated softly. Hashirama looked over to him skeptically as he asked. "You have money?" She nodded her head. "You have enough money to buy yourself out of the predicament you're in right now? To match your bounty?" Hashirama asked as he walked back into the room. He followed as well his interest piqued incredibly. She had money and yet she had nothing that was fascinating really truly fascinating.

Sakura nodded her head as she wrapped his blankets tighter around her nude form. "I have enough money to match your bounty". She said as she pointed at them. He finally spoke up again curious. "You have enough money to match our bounties". She only looked at him and he could see the tell-tale signs of annoyance. She wore her emotions on her sleeves and she's somehow managed to survive on her own for so long.

"I do take on bounties just like you, the only difference is when I pay for food or lodging I trade for it my medical knowledge for what they can give me, you spend less money when the road is your house and you only have your own mouth to feed". "Then why take a bounty?" She shrugged her shoulders as she replied. "I'm a shinobi just like you are, it's what I do". There was more to it and she wasn't about to spill and all he wanted was for her to spill every secret she had to him.

She was bringing out the possessive side of him how intriguing. She looked over to herself. "I will trade you, the money for a place in your village". Hashirama seemed to be relieved and he knew right then that he was glad he hadn't needed to do something so inhuman.

"It's a deal then". Hashirama said as he held out his arms for her she looked down at her body and so did the Senju he blushed a deep red. Had he really just noticed? This man it was no wonder that he had yet to have an heir or even bride.

"First though" She began, he looked over was she really trying to barter for more? "I need to get you the money; I don't keep it with me as it would make me more of a target". He wasn't sure if she actually had the money then and it seemed she was able to read his mind as she continued. "I promise you the money is real… I'll even give you a bigger bonus on top of the money, something I'm sure you really won't turn down". She said. "We are supposed to trust you why? For all we know you could be leading us into a trap". He said softly.

She glared at him and he found he rather liked it when she glared at him like that. "Fair enough how about this, you can keep my chakra sealed until I give you the money". He finished for her. "And you can promptly try to kill us once more once you have your chakra back and may as well turn our heads in for the bounties adding to your money".

She shook her head and he noticed then that the hairs at the back of her nape were almost the very color of a rose, dark and red like blood compared to the lighter petal color the rest of her hair had. "What is with you people and being so paranoid! How is it you wish to create a village of peace without actually knowing how to trust! There isn't one without the other they go hand in hand". He wasn't sure who she had been talking to but he figured it really didn't matter. She crossed her arms over her chest the and mumbled something to herself that she could hear before she stared him straight in the eyes.

"How about this, you can keep my chakra sealed on the way over there and on the way back that way I'm never a threat to you either or you getting your money and a bonus gift other than that you're going to have to trust me". He looked over to Hashirama and then to his brother, knowing that they would have to agree to what she was offering as well.

Hashirama sighed though and Madara knew what he was going to say immediately. "Okay then, we'll take your offer where's the money?" She only shrugged her shoulders. "It's at the border of Hi and Cha" The face that Hashirama gave her made him smirk, she must have been born for the sole purpose of disheartening Hashirama. He looked sullen at the thought of taking that long journey and all the fights they'd get into. It only made him excited, he'd never traveled that far, and the thought of all those shinobi that wanted his head was going to be fun.

"We'll leave when the sun comes up". He said softly as motioned for his brother to follow, he wasn't about to leave his clan without someone he trusted watching out for him, it was too much of a risk especially with their uncle sniveling around the elders trying to get them to agree to make him Chief.

He'd also have to have Hashirama send notice to his brother, he'd heard that not many people found Hashirama as great of a leader as his father was, the rumors were he was too soft. This was completely true, he was too soft, too naïve but it's what made him the best Chief his clan or any clan could get. "Wait!" She said softly and he turned around. "Can you please give me my clothes back now?" She asked and he contemplated whether he really should let her dress in anything else beyond his sheets.

Perhaps when they got back he'd delve more into who this woman, this shinobi …. Kunoichi was. Walking back into the room, he walked over to his desk and picked up the clothing that had been taken off of her and he took in that smell. Like rain and leaves and something wonderfully female, he took in another deep breath and breathed out softly as he swiftly turned around and walked over to the bed. Too keep as much distance between them she held out her hand as far as it could go waiting for him to give her the clothing and he saw how long her nails were then. It was surprising that she hadn't broken them or even tried to claw at the three of them, it was possible he'd seen how women could get when angry with a man.

She grabbed her clothes from him and he released carefully noting how she held onto them holding them too her as if they were worth more than any jewel out there. She was incredibly fascinating and soon he'd figure out all her secrets and oddities.

"Thank you" She said softly as she waited for him to leave so she could dress, he was rather interested in seeing what she would say if he had told her this was his bedroom, but he pushed it aside, she'd learn later on. He only nodded his head in acknowledgement before pulling the Senju out of the room with him and having his younger brother follow.

* * *

**This was a rather boring chapter for me to write, I don't know why even though there was a semi-fight scene in it it's still lacking something. ... Hmm. So since some of you didn't understand Madara's dream there it is, it was Madara's dream, Izuna wasn't actually proposition Sakura exactly merely fishing, sort of he was near delusional due to blood loss so whatever he was saying he wasn't completely all there. I hadn't wanted to have Sakura meet the Cheifs so early on, but I couldn't find any good reason to keep her from meeting them at the same time so I pushed ahead and made her come face-to-face with them. .. Or in her case fist-to-fist! **

**I tried to look into this Journey to the West thing and was depressed I couldn't find much on it I will though it sounds fascinating. (Can anyone tell my word of the day seems to be fascinating or a synonym for it that's funny. **

**Ten Brownie Points to me I finished before the end of the week! Whoot Whoot! Okay so the next chapter give me another week and maybe even a bonus. I can't believe that Madara got spat out and could have lived and they killed him off anyhow! I'm gonna work on a one shot as well. Don't know if that will be up in a week maybe two, I'm not going to get ahead of myself.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed in the last chapter, I hope to see more names in the next one. **

**angel897 , Guest, silverwolfigther00, Suzululu4moe, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Guest(2), Nyssandria, Poppy Grave Dreams , JUCHKO, Hanane EL Mokkadem **

**Thank you everyone and don't forget any questions just ask and I'll see in in the next chapter. **

**- Forever Gypsy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**_Mood-swings_**

* * *

The sun had just started to peak over the Horizon and he continued his walk towards his bedroom, the woman in there should be ready, Madara really hoped she was, a part of him only wanted to get this over with quickly so he could get some proper rest, the other part didn't want any of this to stop, it was getting interesting. Stopping at one of the guest bedrooms, he knocked on the shoji screen he heard the deep voice allowing him entrance. _'Enter'_, as he slid the screen open he watched as Hashirama fixed his shirt. "We're leaving in five minutes" He said softly Hashirama nodded his head as he finished dressing. Closing the shoji screen he continued on towards his bedroom. Before he could even make it he watched as the rosette walked out of his room, her long hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and her cloak in her hands. She wore standard black pants that were just a bit baggy on her, standard sandals and wraps around her calves, he found interesting enough that she wore something mesh underneath her pants it wrapped around her bottom torso stopping just below her bellow button, her jacket was cut short stopping at her waist it was buttoned and only showed a small portion of the top of her décolleté, the sleeves were long and she had black fingerless gloves. All in all, her outfit was nothing short of battle ready, and it looked to be made for her to be able to maneuver easily. The material also seemed of high quality, each piece looking made for her exact measurements.

… She looked rather attractive actually and she didn't even wear any sort of cosmetics, her lashes were naturally long and thick looking almost like a white considering how pale the pink was compared to the rest of her hair. The little bit of skin she did show was smooth and toned and his assumptions had been correct she was in shape like a shinobi should be. He watched as she eyed him her complete attention focused on him, he wondered what she thought of what she saw. He spoke finally, "I assume you're ready?" He asked she nodded her head. "Follow me then Izuna has a few things for you to take". She only smiled.

"I don't need anything, what I have on me is all I ever need". Oh was that a fact? She seemed to have read his mind. "Usually I have my chakra to defend myself but … it looks like I'll have to work without it". There was a shimmering in her eyes as and he knew that she was thinking of something amusing, the part that didn't get him was that she sounded like she was ready to get into many fights. "You sound as though you anticipate us getting into brawls on our way there".

She nodded her head as she walked over to him. "Oh we will, the further you go down, the more barbaric the clans are. The fact is simple the moment they see you, you will be automatically considered an enemy no matter what, and if they see me". She stopped then and he wondered what was going through her mind then, did the clans have it out for her for some reason? "If they get a chance to see me, well I don't think I have to explain to you what savages are known to do with women they come upon".

He'd completely forgotten about that, the more uncivilized the clan was the more immoral they were. Sakura was a beautiful woman and beautiful women were high rape targets and while the word rape wasn't commonly used in the world they lived in it didn't change the fact; rape was rape to him and he was sure Hashirama believed the same. Sakura was not going to be able to use her chakra to defend herself which meant he'd have to trust her with a weapon.

He really didn't want to trust her until they were sure that she wasn't just trying to set them up, but he wasn't a babysitter. The girl was capable of holding her own without the help of weapons they'd all seen that, she'd just have to do it again.

"You're not getting any weapons". He stated softly and the look she gave him could have been murderous. "You do realize that I need to protect myself". Yes, yes he did. "Sakura-san you were capable of incapacitating Senju Tobirama by snapping his neck with your thighs, I highly doubt you need a weapon with the untrained savages we are to encounter". She pouted and it was rather interesting that she was pouting at him. "I really like having a weapon though it gives me more security". Yes, he completely understood having a weapon really did give you a security of protection, but just because he agreed with her on the notion didn't mean he was going to give her a weapon.

"And I will feel more secure if you didn't have one". He said. She shook her head slightly. "We won't be finding a common ground are we?" He rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "There might be … perhaps, possibly but really I won't try to look for any while you're still capable of slicing my throat while we sleep", "You people don't know how to not be anything but paranoid do you?" This time it was he who shook his head. "Paranoia keeps you alive; anything else will get you killed".

There was something about what he said that made her entire persona change before him; the look he saw in her eyes was as if there was no hope or faith left in her. "Paranoia will be the one thing that will truly kill you more than a blade can if you don't start to trust others". She looked away from him then and spoke up. "The sun is getting higher, if we want to stay with the light we better be leaving now". He nodded his head as he turned around and headed back towards the guest room that Hashirama was staying in. Before though he should send her towards his brother, his brother was light hearted and for some reason Sakura brought that out more in him than usual. He just hoped that none of it would blow up in their faces.

"My brother would still like to see you before we leave". He stopped then and turned around. "Sakura, do not lead my brother on, you can do many things to me and my clan, but I will not put up with anyone hurting my brother". The look she gave said she completely understood, she nodded her head as she stared him straight in the eyes. He knew then that she was telling him the truth, if she was lying to him, then he'd have to create some sort of award for best liar and hand it to her with a round of applause.

He turned back around and knocked on the screen, turning back around to see what she was doing only to see that she had disappeared from his sight. Hashirama opened the screen then as he walked out. "Ready?" The Senju asked he nodded his head.

"Hashirama what do you think of her? This Sakura" He asked as they walked towards the gates of his compound, perhaps the shinobi next to him had a better outlook that wasn't so clouded. "I think it would be unwise of us to let our guard down around a woman who can kill us". It truly would be an unwise decision, someone trained her in the arts of Ninjutsu and whomever trained her trained her how to kill precisely, she may have been a woman but she regarded herself as a shinobi, she cared little about genders and that made her dangerous.

"Nevertheless the little that has been said between us doesn't tell us anything really. By saving not only my men on the field but yours as well tell us that she's care's little about clan politics and that she's a healer beyond that it's too soon to make any decisions". He nodded his head, perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. It wasn't his fault though the woman was beautiful, beautiful to the point that is was disturbing almost, he used the word disturbing only because how easy it had been for her to have him think so much so easily of nothing but her, as if she had hypnotized him.

"Your brother seems to trust her though". Hashirama stated as he nodded his head forward. Looking to where he was indicating he saw. There standing at the front of the gate was his brother and Sakura she had placed the cloak on and she was holding her mask in her hand. The look in his brother's eyes, the shining look of hope, he'd never seen that before, he'd never seen his brother so interested in anyone or thing before aside from his training. He just hoped Sakura truly understood that he meant what he said, if she even dared to mess with Izuna and end up hurting him he would not hesitate to kill her, the shinobi laws would not protect her no matter what.

"She saved his life; he feels he's indebted to her". He was but he wasn't sure if his brother understood that even if he wanted to bring Sakura into the clan it wouldn't happen, she had no clan of her own, no village to try to make an alliance with. "The Uchiha Clan must be more lenient than the Senju". Hashirama stated softly. "We aren't, my brother is fooling himself if he believes he can have her as anything more than a bed warmer". Hashirama turned to him then. "Don't be so crude Madara", "I'm being truthful, the Elders would never allow her to be anything more than a plaything because she has nothing to give to the clan, the maids will be given orders to make it a point to not allow her to bear a child of ours let alone carry one. Right now his understanding in blinded, he'll come to himself soon enough". Hashirama stopped them from walking any further and he turned to look at him. "Madara you better hope he comes to his senses sooner rather than later then, a broken heart is something that will change him into something none of us can ever imagine". He looked back over to his brother whose full attention was on whatever Sakura was telling him.

Hashirama was right, his brother wouldn't survive a broken heart, not if it was with the first person he'd ever found interesting. Izuna, so innocent and naïve, it was saddening that he couldn't have what he wanted all because they were part of a clan. "I'll speak with him when we get back". Hashirama nodded his head. There wasn't anything they could do until they came back and no one was positive that they'd be bringing Sakura back with them.

As they walked up to the duo he was surprised to find that his brother stopped talking immediately when they walked up. He lifted a brow at Izuna but it was Sakura who turned his attention away. "Usually on my own this trip would take two days, but with the three of us numbers won't be on our side and we'll grab more attention, I give us six days all together, seven if we get caught up with the clans down there". A near week with just the three of them, he looked over to Hashirama who was looking giddy almost.

Six days with Hashirama, as children they spent hours together, and even then the days they saw each other were spaced out. They would see tonight how much peace they could really bring with uniting the two clans into a village.

"Are you ready?" Hashirama asked Sakura and she nodded her head. Madara turned to his brother. "Allow Senju Tobirama entrance to our hawks if either of you needs to reach us they can track us down. … and do avoid the Elders until we return". Izuna looked like he didn't know what he was doing Sakura spoke up then. "Tell your elders that your brother has left to track down something that will bring the clan great wealth and if they question the Senju's presence tell them that … Tell them that the Senju clan is the only clan that has a map to the location and they only agreed to help if they got half of the earnings". He looked over to the rosette as she shrugged her shoulders at them. "Trust me it'll work … not to mention there will be enough to split between your clans as well as the village you wish to build".

"Lead the way Sakura-san". Hashirama said and she nodded head as she turned away from them and walked outside the Uchiha walls towards the forest. "I don't think she told us the truth about her past". Hashirama stated softly. "I don't believe so either". This meant that she was a better liar than he had anticipated and this could very well be a set up.

Hashirama pulled out a book as they walked and he could almost see Sakura's ears perk up at the sound of the papers. "What are you reading Senju-san?" She asked softly, not bothering to turn around and give her full attention. "Taketori Monogatari". He watched in fascination as her body stiffened and she froze completely stopping in her steps as she did so, Hashirama seemed to see this to as he questioned. "Have you heard of the story Sakura-san?" If she did then that showed them that she was educated as only the educated had heard or ever read the story before, the uneducated had probably forgotten it by now.

"It's just a story, a fairy-tale". She turned to them finally her eyes looked so lost, so empty and hopeless and … old, as if she'd lived a million lives before them and had seen too much. "Tell me do you know where chakra comes from?" She asked carefully.

He thought about her answer and question, she implied she knew the story which meant that she was educated and that she was not telling them her entire story. The fact that she was questioning them about the history of their life force, the very beginnings of shinobi, meant that she was looking for something they knew, he looked towards Hashirama he could tell he saw the same thing he did. "Chakra comes from the Rikudō Sennin; he saved our world from the Jubi". There was a twinkle of amusement in her previously down eyes and he knew she knew more than they did. "… Yes and sort of". She turned back around then and proceeded to lead the way, Madara caught up with her as did Hashirama.

"What do you mean by yes and sort of?" Madara asked as they continued to walk through the foliage. He watched her face closely, and he could see in her eyes that she was having an issue with telling them something. Then she caved into herself as she asked another question. "Do you know where the story of Taketori Monogatari came from?" He was starting to realize that she wouldn't give anything to them without getting something in return.

They both shook their head because as she had stated earlier it was just a story, a fairy-tale, he couldn't see why she would ask about the history of chakra only to go back to questioning their knowledge on a book that only the educated knew about. Sakura nodded her head somehow knowing they wouldn't know. "The history of chakra did not start with the Rikudō Sennin but with his mother Ōtsutsuki Kaguya or better known as Usagi no Megami, the very same Kaguya that the story Taketori Monogatari was based off of".

He didn't know whether to laugh at what she'd just said or take her seriously, especially with how she was taking her own words seriously. The concept that there Ninjutsu came from a _woman_ with the title _'Rabbit Goddess'_, that was beyond outlandish. He'd heard many silly things before but this took the cake. She only continued to walk down her invisible road though and they followed. Hashirama seemed to want to believe what she was saying as he questioned her.

"How do you suppose that it starts there? You said yourself that the story is nothing more than a fairy-tale, so why connect the two?" Sakura responded to him. "The story Taketori Monogatari is just a fairy-tale, possibly written by someone who wondered at what Ōtsutsuki Kaguya's life could have been like before everything happened, maybe even what could have happened had everything gone a different way, that's why I say it's a fairy-tale, it was just the fantasizing of someone who had lived through and survived the Oni's reign and then wrote it all down and sold it to put food on their table". That was certainly not a jump at all but he listened and paid close attention to what she was saying, he noticed though that she had now called the character a demon.

"The truth is easy to tell though, before the Rikudō Sennin was born and this was thousands of years before his birth even, the human world, our world was drowned in endless wars, like now I suppose, but far more worse I believe. So a lone princess from a world unknown who'd looked upon mankind with saddened eyes decided to stop the wars" She was stopped, Hashirama had to stop her. "What do you mean a world unknown and looked upon mankind?" Sakura only shook her head and waved him off as she replied. "Oh the Rikudō Sennin and his mother and brother were not human at all, nobody even knows where they came from except them and trust me when I say-" She stopped herself and he could tell that whatever she was going to say was of dire importance he stored that information away. "Yeah they weren't human". He also noted that she had said brother as well Hashirama caught that too as he questioned. "What do you mean brother?" Again she waved them off. "I'll get to that in a moment, anyhow. … Where was I?" She asked carefully and she looked up and then down and snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, as I was say she decided to stop the bloodshed, so as it goes in her world there is a tree called the Shinju, now the Shinju is a tree that every thousand years would bear a fruit that would bestow the consumer with powers of the gods and for reasons unknown to us, the people where the Ōtsutsuki clan came from had forbidden all from eating this fruit, but despite this the persistent princess ate it and broke the rules of her people to save ours. The powers that were bestowed upon her weren't just powers, it was chakra, and there you go that was the beginning of chakra". This time it was he who spoke up. "Why did you call her a demon then if she saved mankind?"

She seemed reluctant to say whatever she knew but she decided against whatever was holding her back. "…. She did save our people, but as she become revered and worshiped as a goddess by us she ended up developing an actual god complex and a messiah complex I mean one would after single handedly stopping _all_ the wars of mankind. Anyhow, the power that the princess was given basically drove her mad and turned her into a psychopath, that and because of the power she became completely isolated, the humans feared her power and her people … well, nobody really knows what happened to her world, maybe the story of Taketori Monogatari got that part right, she might have been banished from her world for her crime of eating the forbidden fruit. Who knows who cares, all there is to know is that she went completely mad, obsessed even. She believed that the only true way to find complete peace was to trap the humans within the infinite Tsukuyomi-", "Wait there's an _Infinite Tsukuyomi_?" He asked as he literally stopped her from walking as he grabbed her by the arm, he'd never had been told such a thing was even possible. The look she gave him told him she had not wanted to say anything because of his very reaction, she had anticipated and knew it was going to catch his attention, but the very fact that she knew of the Tsukuyomi made him realize that what she was saying had to be true because, there was no way she would even know of such a genjutsu. "There is but the cost is …" She looked down at his body and the look she'd given him was odd. "I'll give you the cost in a minute. Anyhow, she actually did cast a complete Infinite Tsukuyomi and eventually the victims of this gengutsu became absorbed into the Shinju and eventually they weren't even human … they were". The look of seeing ghost was in her eyes and she shook her head trying to get rid of something from her mind. "They weren't human any longer. … For some reason or another. Someone or thing finally stepped in and intervened and for her crimes against humanity she was sentenced to give birth". He lifted a brow he wasn't sure how any of this was a crime and looking towards Hashirama he didn't seem to understand either.

Sakura seemed to read their minds though as she sighed. "You are men you cannot possibly imagine what birth is like, imagine having to push out another being, it's painful … and considering she was said to be a princess. … There's a high possibility that she was virgin as well. …. One cannot image the pain of losing your innocence while giving birth". The last part almost came out as if she knew something of the pain and she looked away from them.

No they couldn't possibly imagine bearing children; they were men, it wasn't there job to carry and birth the children. "She must have had a husband to give birth though". Hashirama asked, Sakura only shook her head. "No but it wouldn't matter anyhow, her children were her punishment, the chakra is their father". Neither he nor Hashirama seemed to understand why she kept insisting on this.

"Her sons, they were gifted with chakra as well, and the princess … she hated and loved her children more than anyone could believe, long story short the boys turned into men one of them you know as the Rikudō Sennin and you all know the story from there he and his brother destroyed their mother". There was more to it but she wasn't saying and she continued on her path and they followed suit. He couldn't though, they all knew the story but Sakura knew more and she wasn't giving anything up.

"Sakura-san, why do you believe that they destroyed their mother?" Madara asked carefully Sakura only sighed. "In her anger and obsession the princess became one with the Shinju and became the Jubi, the monster that raped our world for centuries trying to absorb and take back all of the chakra that it could find. … The Rikudō Sennin and his brother came to us and saved us by killing their mother and freeing mankind from the Infinite Tsukuyomi".

"You've yet to say why you believe they killed her". Hashirama pointed out carefully. "Because she'd dead, if she were alive then that would mean that the Rikudō Sennin and his brother didn't defeat her and we'd never have been born as our ancestors would have been stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and turned into something completely not human, so once more she'd dead, get over it".

A bit bitch on the small question but he wouldn't say it and Hashirama seemed to not want to either. "Now that we're done with the history lesson we should stop, there's a tea shop coming up here and I'm rather hungry". She said softly. Just like that there was a tea house, just on the side of a tree nearly unseen to the eyes due to the heavy foliage covering its spot, but it was there. The caretaker of it walked outside and waved happily at them and Sakura waved back softly and the elder woman.

"I take it you've come here once before?" Madara asked as they turned into the road that followed, Sakura nodded her head. "You have no idea how many tea shops actual scatter Hi no Kuno and how many of them I've ever been too. … They're great during the rainy season that's for sure".

He was sure that she had just basically told them that she took shelter in them, and he couldn't help but wonder where she truly came from, she was educated but homeless, was there such a thing? There was so much she was keeping from them and he needed to know it all.

As they finally walked into the tea house the elderly lady was quick to speak with Sakura, already knowing her and Madara took in the way Sakura completely relaxed with the elderly woman. There wasn't anything special about her either, she was a dark haired woman, her hair tied up on the top of her head, white hairs littering it, face wrinkled, skin just slightly saggy. She turned away from them then and Sakura folded her hands underneath her chin as she leaned on them.

That twinkle was back in her eyes as she eyed the two of them. "So this village you're building … what do you plan to name her?" They looked back towards each other, and he knew then that they'd never truly discussed it, what were they naming their village?

Sakura only laughed. "Can I make a suggestion just so that we don't start another war over something so ridiculous?" The way she had said it, stated that she really thought that there clan's feud was nothing more than two children fighting. It was … refreshing to say the least.

Madara nodded his head as the elderly woman placed their drinks onto the counter, the smell of jasmine tee met his nose and he sighed, it smelt wonderful. "You may suggest but we'll only take it seriously if you tell us one truth about you".

From the way she stiffened meant that she was completely caught off guard, and he looked over to Hashirama. "I believe it's only fair what about you?" He asked the Senju whom nodded his head. "Of course I mean she wants to be part of our village and we can't just allow her in if she can't tell us the truth". The glare they received meant that she really wanted to kill them. "You know perhaps I wouldn't mind the two of you completely wiping each other off the map, at least then we'd be one less clan feud". She said softly.

He stared in straight in the eyes. "You'd rather see our clans' parish than tell the truth?" He asked. Sakura turned away from them as she looked out the window. "What does it matter if you know me? The fact that I'm giving you my money should persuade you into seeing that I'm not trying to cause any problems. Perhaps maybe … sometime down the road, I'll build myself a family even, maybe not though, … Maybe I'll become a gardener … no, or" He had to stop her from talking she was trying to distract them.

"Sakura-san, it's obvious to us that you're not telling the truth about who you are, why not just tell us?" She didn't look at him as she continued to stare out the window; she answered him though with another question. "Do you know what war is?"

Did she not know who they were? She looked at them then. "Real war? Where there's only one enemy and everyone around you is fighting a fight they know they won't win, where everyone you know and love are being killed and captured, where you can't look up to the sky and scream to the gods to help, to even scream for surrender … Where everything is painted red and you can't trust you own shadow or anyone else's at that? You fight because of a family feud. … I fight … I fought for survival that is real war, your little battles they're nothing, not really, when you see a person completely turn into a monster, to watch someone do things that leave you feeling helpless and vulnerable and at a complete and total loss of what your even supposed to do when you don't know if you can even trust your own mind unsure if everything is just a gengutsu that was cast upon you out of loathing and hate and obsession, or if it's your worst fear turned into a reality".

All he wanted to do was just reach into her mind and see what she was talking about to see what she saw, what she'd seen. "I never lied to you, I am from nowhere because my home no longer exists … it was destroyed a long time ago, I only wish to keep that from happening again".

The loneliness that shined in her eyes told them that what she was say was saying was nothing but the truth, her home was gone, everything she knew was gone. Hashirama spoke up then. " … Sakura-san if your home was destroyed then. … How is it you are here with us now?" He hadn't thought of it, and as he looked at the woman before him he realized that if what she was saying was true then how was she there. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears that threatened to fall. "Love and family are stronger than one could possibly imagine, and it's because of that I am able to say I survived, out of everyone I ever knew I was the one to survive it all".

The hostess appeared again and this time with a tray say smiled at the lady as she bid her thanks when she placed the tray on the table. There in front of them laid a tray full of dango smothered in that sweet syrup-sauce. Looking towards the one who had ordered it all they could see a drastic change in person once more as she eyed the tray happily. Her emotions may be seen for all those around, but now that he realized it, she wore her emotions like a shield, another piece of weaponry to protect herself.

"I ordered enough for all of us". She said happily as she popped one of the sweet dumplings into her mouth, her teeth were white, clean, her face showed no skin problems at all, this told them that her personal hygiene was kept up well and that wherever she came from had given her the luxuries of maintaining good hygiene etiquette.

The fact was simple, if Sakura was indeed telling her truth about her home then it could very well be possible that it was true, they'd heard about many villages that had been destroyed, completely wiped out even. If Sakura didn't come from Hi then it was even more possible, once you got out of Hi no Kuni you heard more about the things that were going on in the country you had breached, beyond that, the countries kept to themselves just as much as the clans did, it wasn't a giant gossip ring like one would believe it to be.

"So Sakura-san" Hashirama began as he followed her in eating the dumplings, Sakura looked up at him from the tray of food and gave him her attention. "What do you think we should call the village? I was thinking about something … I'm not exactly sure but where we wish to build it, you can see the entire forest its brilliant really, actually you fell from the mountain that overlooked it all, you know the forest it just has no end!" The look Sakura was giving them told them she knew exactly what they were talking about. "From the top of the mountain you can watch the end of the day and the beginning; it's like being near heaven". She said softly.

They nodded their heads, and then she shrugged her shoulders. "Though I doubt heaven would have so much tree's and dirt". Hashirama must have been floored at her words because he took on a sullen look and they could almost see rain clouds floating above his head. As for him, he laughed, because what she had said was absolutely true.

He quieted down at the look she was giving him; it was a curious look, as if she was trying to see what was inside him. He stared back at her. "What about you Madara-san have you thought about a name?" He only picked up a stick of dango and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought of something but it's nothing as glamorous as Hashirama's will be". He said softly. "Well then why don't you tell us what it is, just so that we can allow Hashirama-san over here to keep his glamour up" He only shook his head at the teasing of the Senju. "First I want to hear your suggestion, it's only fair, and you told us something about yourself that was truthful now we'll listen to you about what we should call our village". She gave him a shy look and was hesitant as she spoke. "… Since you'd prefer to hear mine … I was thinking that perhaps, maybe since where you want to build is completely shrouded but the foliage of the tree's I was thinking perhaps Ko-" He completely fazed her out as he realized what she was saying.

She must have been a mind reader because that's what he'd been thinking the entire time, the tree's that could hide everything from enemies. It was that very piece of information that made him choose the name _'Konohagakure'_. He wouldn't say anything though, perhaps she had truly come up with it out of nowhere, just as he did. The part that worried him though was that it was spot on the way he had been thinking. "I couldn't think of a better name Sakura-san". The look she'd given him told him she'd been caught at something, like she'd been caught stealing from cooks. Hashirama seemed to understand what was going on.  
"Madara why are you agreeing with her?! You haven't even heard the name I came up with!"

He shook his head and Sakura looked thrown at the way Hashirama was acting. "I would have never thought that Senju Hashirama was so .. much of a character". He only shook his head. "Don't be nice about it he's an idiot it's the only proper name to call him". Hashirama turned to him with a shocked face then. "Madara!"

He shook his head. "I prove my point" He said with a smirk. Whatever they were doing Sakura seemed more relaxed and she even laughed at them, it was interesting to note that. "So do we all agree to the name?" Sakura asked softly with a smile on her face, she looked better with a smile than when she was frowning, as cliché as a thought that was it was true. The sad and empty look didn't suite her, not for a second. "When did we agree to a name?" Hashirama asked.

Madara shook his head. "When we decided not to listen to yours". The rainclouds were back over the Senju's head and Sakura only shook her head. "Hashirama I can't believe you still do that". He stated softly, there it was that look, the way he puckered his lips together while sticking them out and squinting his eyes, it looked odd on him as a child, it looked damn near creepy as an adult. "I can't believe you're still obnoxiously neurotic". He crossed his arms over his chest this was not going to faze him, he wasn't a child anymore, unlike the Senju he grew up. Sakura only watched on and he only smirked as that weird look seemed to harden.

"… Tell me Madara; are you able to piss in the presence of others now?" He stiffened and looked to Sakura who was watching his reaction carefully. "Hashirama we're in the presence of a woman, don't act so childishly".

Madara not wanting to continue on with the conversation quickly changed it. "Sakura-san" He stopped himself as Hashirama dropped the last dango on the tray as they all turned and watched as bodies dropped from the forest trees in front of the tea house. Sakura only sighed as she picked up a piece of the cloak and covered up to the bridge of her nose before she pulled her hood up and covered the rest. "Told you the further down we got, the more fights we get into". She said softly as she stood up and walked towards the back of the tea house. He watched as she led the hostess and another older man away from the front.

Just as she disappeared the shinobi walked into the tea house, their intent was obvious as they eyed them. He could tell that they were uneducated with the way they held their kunai's carelessly and the hygiene was disgusting their body odor strong, and as they opened their mouths to grin he could see their teeth were rotting and missing. There was nothing particularly special about them, they had chakra, nothing compared to him Hashirama and even Sakura, but it was there to give them problems.

Hashirama wanted to take an easy route though. "Eh! You all look like you haven't bathed in your entire lifetime!" Sometimes it floored him how completely outspoken the Senju could be. If he was joking around then they knew that there was no real threat to them.

"What did you say?!" They all screamed in unison and Madara looked towards Hashirama and smirked as he stood up from his seat, he followed his action, this was going to be too easy that it was a shame.

Hashirama crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over the shinobi in the space, shaking his head. "You ought to be cleaner; perhaps if you put more effort into taking care of yourself, you'd be able to take care of yourself in the battlefield as well". They were seething, their faces bright red and angry, he didn't know which was more fun, fighting or teasing others. "Who are you to tell us how to take care of ourselves, look at you, pretty boys, not a scratch to be seen I bet you haven't even been on a battlefield!"

With his annoyance at the pitiful shinobi in front of them his sharingan activated and they noticed and took a step back quickly. "Uchiha!" Something in that single title made Hashirama depressed again as his shoulders dropped and that imaginary raincloud appeared above him once more. "What about me? I'm special as well". The shinobi's seemed to get them together and form around the two of them. "Not like your friend here, he's worth more than any of us can imagine!"

Hashirama pouted as he continued to sulk. "So am I I'm Senju Ha-" Madara stopped him from giving out his name. "Stop talking". It was too late though as the enemy shinobi had already heard his clan. "A Senju and an Uchiha what are the chances of that!" They were like a pack of hyena's as they began to circle them.

In the corner of his eyes though he could see that there was going to be some serious issues; they watched as pink tresses began to wrap around the enemies and before any of them knew it, they had been slammed against the wall. "The chances are normally slim to none … In this case you could have hit the jackpot". Sakura said softly as she walked out of the backroom, her mask back on to hide her identity, she was using something to cover her gender and it was working.

He wasn't sure he was angry, annoyed or amused in the moment though, she'd broken through some of Hashirama's seal enough to allow her to manipulate the chakra inside of her. He'd never seen someone use their hair in such away before, as a weapon, never, hair had always been a symbol of them, of their humanity almost, for women it was the symbol of their femininity and she was using it like that. The hair slithered like snaked up the shinobi's bodies wrapping around their necks tightening slightly.

"Let us go!" They screamed as they tried to break out of the hair that had bound them. Sakura only tilted her head slightly as she regarded them. "You're useless in our world, if I kill you nothing will happen, no one will weep for you lot, no one will avenge you, you have nothing". Her words were harsh and biting and the men in her binds seemed to stop struggling at that.

"If I let you go, I predict that the only thing you will learn from this is nothing more and anger, but I have a better idea". She said softly as she let go of their neck and dropped their bodies onto their knees. "Out of pity I'll let you live, so you can grow stronger, learn more about Ninjutsu, humanity, when we meet again perhaps you'll be worth killing, maybe someone will even miss you after I kill you". She let them go finally and then dropped completely to the floor gasping for air, she left the tea house.

Hashirama turned to him then with a serious look on his face. "She broke my seal Madara; we need to tread lightly from now on she's stronger than we thought". He said as he eyed the quick walking cloaked figure, he nodded his head in understand, his sharingan activated and seeing her chakra that swarmed inside her, the seal was still in place though, literally broken in the middle.

Looking back towards the shinobi who had dared to challenge them he only scoffed at the pathetic sight as the laid still waiting for them to leave. Sakura took care of that with no hesitation; she knew what she was doing with these people, the enemies.

He'd seen many shinobi in his time but Sakura, wherever she came from, her people, and her shinobi were trained in a way he'd never seen before. "What do you wish to do with them?" He asked Hashirama as he walked out of the tea house, the Senju only shook his head. "Sakura belittled them; she laughed at their weakness without even laughing, she snubbed them out, we won't do anything, to do anymore would be … overkill".

Hashirama seemed to freeze then. He stopped walking and turned to him. "Madara. … Where is Sakura?" He asked carefully. He looked back and he noticed that Sakura had indeed disappeared from their sight. He sighed as he shook his head. He swore when he got his hands on her he might wring her neck for turning out to be exactly as they had suspected. "I'll track her; she couldn't have gotten too far". Hashirama nodded his head and he bit his thumb going over the hand signs in his head as his hands made them. Hashirama spoke up. "Find her fast, the suns going to be setting soon, we can't lose the light". After the ball of smoke disappeared he reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of black material. Sakura's cloak was to long even for her; the bottom was battered and torn from all the wear and roads she probably walked, she probably didn't even notice that he'd torn a piece off for reasons such as this.

He gave it to the hawk then. "Find her quickly". The hawk only nodded back as it took the material into its mouth before it flew away. Madara turned to Hashirama. "Let's go". Hashirama only nodded as the broke into the run, Madara watching the hawk as it flew ahead of them.

"When did you learn the summoning jutsu?" Hashirama asked carefully. He only turned to look at him for a second before looking back towards the bird. "A little after my father died". Hashirama's cloud was back over him and he frowned at that. Was he just naturally depressed or something?

"You've been able to summon this entire time? Had we fought the last time you could have had aerial attacks and won, but you didn't". No he hadn't. "Hashirama, you know I only like to fight you up front, aerial attacks, they do nothing for me". He said simply, not to mention aerial attacks he found needed to be reserved for more important battles, battles that meant not just his clans, but other's as well.

The bird finally stopped and they stopped as well as they heard cursing coming from the other side of the bushes, as they listened closer they realized it was Sakura doing all the cursing. They sighed as the moved the bushes branches to the side and walked passed them to see what was happening.

She wasn't wearing her cloak now, and she wasn't wearing her jacket either, nothing more than a leather material covering her bosoms showing nearly everything there. She was on her knees her head flipped down as she scrubbed at her hair over a river bank. Her pink hair dark from the water she was using to wash it with. He noted that her stomach was completely flat terrain, compared to the weight of her breast. The cloak didn't show anything, and the jacket she wore barely gave an indication of body, even when she was wearing nothing more than his blankets did anything show, now though without either he saw she was very feminine in her body. Her breast her neither overly large, nor small like pubescent girls, but enough big enough to say she had a body of a woman, and small enough to not be ridiculously large, like he'd seen before. She turned to them then a glare on her face. Hashirama only hid behind him and she turned back towards her hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly as he looked around the landscape, noting that there was nothing around. "I'm washing my hair, did you see them, they smelt horrid and they looked disgusting, … I might have lice now from touching them!"

This could have been the most feminine side of her he'd seen since meeting her. He only shook his head as he watched her. "You broke the seal? If you were able to break the seal why stay with us? Why not take the opportunity to leave?" Sakura only sighed as she squeezed the excess water out of her hair, she grabbed her cloak and used it as a towel to soak up the remaining water, as she stood up he noted just how long her hair truly was as it hit where the top of her thigh was underneath her pants.

Her body was cut like a goddess, curved like an hourglass was at her waist, showing off her birthing hips in a delectable way, he felt Hashirama breath harshly and realized then that he too found the lone woman attractive. First his brother, then him, now Hashirama, thank whatever gods were out there that Tobirama was too caught up in whatever he was to notice her as well.

She grabbed her jacket from a branch then walking away from the river bank, it was obvious she cared little of what people though as she decided to walk around without the jacket. "The sun's going to be going down in a few minutes, this looks like a good as place as any to set up camp". She said softly avoiding his questions altogether. She moved to walk passed them then and he grabbed her shoulder this time. She turned to him that glare before had been nothing this time and she reached up and grasped his hand in hers squeezing just slightly and he let go. "I already told you, what more would you like me to do to prove that I am not your enemy here, you want to build a village then I will help you build a village-" He stopped her. "A village you've yet to question us about? Do you even know why we wish to build a village Sakura-san?" She kept her eyes on him. "To protect the innocent". Once more it was as if she'd read their minds, and now it was aggravating him to no end how she knew what they were thinking, he wondered if they'd ever met before and as he really looked at her he shook the though away, he would have remembered her, the pink hair was something you couldn't forget.

She brushed passed him just then as she spoke. "Don't worry the seal isn't completely broken". In other words she wasn't going to just leave them where they stood without having Hashirama undo the seal. He shook his head then as he turned back to look over the river bank. "It's odd isn't it?" Hashirama asked as he turned his attention towards the river as well, standing beside him again instead of behind him, his act completely gone.

"She acts as though she knows us, and yet she acts as though she doesn't know us, such an interesting woman". He replied, Hashirama nodded his head in understanding. "I'll make shelter tonight, when she sleeps you're going to have to look into her mind, we need to see her guts". Madara looked to where the girl had disappeared to, hopefully she was as strong as she acted, and not many were able to handle having an Uchiha delve into their mind.

The ground began to shake and Madara turned his attention back towards Hashirama watching as a house appeared from the ground, his eyes widened and he heard Sakura run back to them, her eyes wide before the narrowed.

"What the hell?!" She screamed as she looked towards the house, he looked over it as well then to Hashirama who was grinning sheepishly. "You said to set up camp, this is how I camp". He stated as he scratched his head. Sakura held her glare in place. "This is not a camp! If there is any other shinobi in the area you've already alerted them to our presence and location!" She screamed back angrily.

Hashirama's bowed his head and Madara sighed as yet another raincloud appeared above his friends head, he was so sensitive. "I apologize; I only wanted to make shelter for us". With the way he was acting Sakura dropped back on her anger. "Next time, just make sure you do a perimeter check". She said softly, for some reason something had made her eyes soften and the glare was gone.

"So who's doing first watch?" Hashirama asked as they walked into the house, Sakura was quick. "I'll do it". Madara shook his head. "No one of us will". She shook her head, and he knew she had something to say but decided against it. She laid down on the floor using her cloak as a pillow and her jacket was a blanket as she placed her arms under her head and look up at the ceiling he sat down on the floor as well and watched her movements.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura spoke up in the silence Madara looked to Hashirama then who nodded his head; Sakura had seen it as well as she continued on. "Do you even know what you're doing? Creating a village do you know what that all entails?"

"Of course we do". Madara answered for them, they weren't idiots they knew what they were going to need, and Sakura though shook her head. "Politically you do realize that the moment the Daimyō hears of this they'll want a meeting with you, and they'll want you to select a representative of the village". Hashirama was quick to speak up. "Then I'll appoint Madara as the representative!" Madara's eyes widened, him the representative, did Hashirama understand what he was saying.

Sakura shook her head "You say this now, but the two of you understand that you both come from Clans, clans with elders and influential brothers, each person will try to sway you from what you think and you cannot allow this to happen". He lifted a brow she was telling them not to listen to their respective counsel? "So what we should listen to you, someone we don't even know". Once more she shook her head. "You don't have to listen to me; you need to listen to each other though because the moment you stop and let your clans push your thoughts to become theirs then everything you'll have built will eventually come down. Even your people will eventually choose a clan they prefer, do not allow that to happen, you both come from remarkable clans, that are equal to each other, no one it better than the other just keep that in mind".

She anticipated a fallout, she didn't believe they could make this work, he looked over to Hashirama then who was thinking the same thing as he was. Sakura closed her eyes she wasn't sleeping; they'd have to wait for her to fall asleep. "Madara take first watch, I'll take the second". He nodded his head, by the time he came back Sakura would be in a deep sleep.

**FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFFHFHFHFHFFHHFHFHFHFHFHFHFFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHF**

Sakura watched as Madara stood up from his spot and left the house; these men, they weren't who she had thought they were, Madara was so completely different from what she had met on the battlefield all those years ago. Extremely neurotic, she was seeing pieces of it, but for the most part he was more paranoid than anything else, more than Hashirama seemed to be at least, but he seemed more relaxed even if he didn't trust her, he trusted Hashirama and that was good, and Hashirama trusted him, this was all very good.

Perhaps this was what Obito had been talking about, he'd told her than Madara had completely changed after Izuna's death, and it seemed he was completely different, he was lighter in a way compared to the worn and bitter man. He was still young though, barely in his late twenties the same as Hashirama they were very much still young and according to Tsunade Hashirama had died when he was somewhere in his fifties, even if he hadn't looked it. She'd killed his killer though which meant that Hashirama was in the safe zone, Madara though he was not.

Madara's true killer would be Hashirama, sort of considering Madara manipulated reality in order to keep himself from dying well things were a bit tricky in a sense. Either way though, Madara had the potential to become a threat to the village still, there were many reasons why he become what he did. Izuna's death wasn't the only thing. She'd have to deal with Tobirama at one point or another, he'd completely detested the Uchiha's to the point that the rest of the village mirrored his beliefs; they shunned the clan because he did. Even if she got rid of Tobirama, the damage would still be done which meant that the Uchiha Clan would eventually loose Madara and eventually Itachi would be reborn and he'd wipe out the clan.

She'd have to stick close to the Uchiha's and Tobirama somehow, she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do it but she was going to figure that out eventually, she couldn't allow any of what happened in her timeline, happen in this one again. "Sakura-san" She looked over to the Senju who was laying down on the ground across from her, his posture mimicked her own and she sat up. "Did you have any siblings growing up?"

The question caught her off guard for a moment, not because he'd asked it but because he was asking her a very personal question. Not really though, because it was a normal question. While she didn't have siblings like he and Madara did, she did have brothers and sisters. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Ino, Shizune, those were her closest friends, her family, her blood, while she loved everyone one of the Konoha Eleven they were nothing like the six people above, they hadn't been through as much as people liked to believe, friends but not family. She sighed she supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell him, either way it wasn't like she was lying or telling the truth. "I am one of seven". Something in what she had said seemed to catch him off guard.

"Seven children! Didn't your parents want alone time?" He asked she shook her head and ignored what he'd just said and it seemed to get him back to his normal calm persona. "Were you close? Your family?" Closer than he could ever imagine.

"Shizune was my sister and my best friend, she guided me through so much and Ino was my sister as well and she was my competition in everything, she gave me the will to strive and be better than her even when I lacked in many areas, we were best friends who told each other everything you could imagine, we hated each other, loved each other, it was a … wonderful. My bonds to my brothers were closer though, Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato we knew every detail there was to know about each other, we had bled together, fought together, fought each other, trained each other, trained together. We were closer than flesh and bone".

"Do you miss them?" He asked softly. "Considering out of everyone I knew I was the weakest, the one that leaned on them for support, they were my rocks, my everything. I miss them more than you will ever understand".

He changed the subject then. "Is there a connection between your village and the Ōtsutsuki clan?" She laughed softly. "That's a question you should ask another time". Because really, the connection was deeper than he or Madara could see in this moment.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that out of all the Uchiha's you connected with you connected with Madara?" She asked carefully. He looked thoughtful for a minute as he thought about her question; He only shrugged his shoulders though. "There's something about Madara, he's …." Sakura finished with the word he was looking for. "Familiar". They needed to realize that they were brothers even if they weren't through blood anymore their chakra was bonded to each other, and they needed to see that before they lost it.

"Your bond is stronger with Madara then it is with Tobirama isn't it?" She asked carefully, it could have been that very reason why Tobirama hated Madara so much, blood and chakra were one of the very same and jealousy was a very, very strong emotion.

There was a slight nod from the Senju on her side. "I never did understand it, when I was a child it confused me because here was this boy that seemed to understand me better than my own blood did, now I can't question it, it's kept us both alive".

It might be the one thing that gets them killed as well, if this was the reason why Tobirama hated Madara then it would be the same with Izuna eventually, he'd become just as jealous as Tobirama more so actually considering he was an Uchiha.

"You know our chakra is all connected, it is all one being the blood that keeps our world alive, and sometimes the chakra is so strong and so connected that it just pulls you in certain directions". She explained, she turned her head once more to see that Hashirama had turned completely in his side, his head in his hand his elbow holding up his upper body and his focus was all on her. "I would really like to see into your mind". He said carefully.

She looked away from him once more. He could claim to have seen many horrid things, but really he hadn't seen anything like she had, he hadn't seen the monster his friend, his brother had become. She would never be able to allow them to know it either, to let them see her mind, her memories. "You really don't, it's not a pretty place". She finally replied.

Not to mention she'd given them too much information as it was she hadn't planned on it, but hopefully they would learn from it, the story of their beginnings. Hopefully by telling them she hadn't written the beginnings of their end.

* * *

**So this chapter was mostly talk, mostly though, kind of both and little action, but i'm okay with little action as I'm not sure how to write action just yet. But never the less it's an informative chapter for our two favorite men. I wrote it mainly in Madara's point of view because well he is one of my main characters for this story and I just found it funner than having to write in Sakura's as much. If you have any questions though feel free to ask. Aso I'm trying to work on my grammer and punctuations hoping to get better at it as time goes on so i don't have to depend on anyone else because I'm a rather proud and stubborn person, so i hope this one wasn't as bad as the last couple of chapters, if it was just let me know. I don't believe that Madara is possessive, but more this is how men are in this era and older era and i'm sure many of you know the older the era the less you'll see women fighting or doing something spectacular, they were to be there for childbearing purposes and well house cleaning and bed warming purposes. Sad but true. I'm trying to write all the characters in their natural forms and well i'm hoping i didn't make Hashirama and Madara too Out of Character in this chapter, I really want them to try and be themselves and from the manga and anime I can see that Hashirama did become very depressed at certain things more than anyone else that it gave me a sense he was almost bipolar and sometime i gave me a sense that he liked to do it to lighten up the atmosphere. I don't know but what I do know is that I'm not going to write some cliche fanfiction like I've read before it may come off as I am but do not be fooled into thinking it is. Anyhow back to the other stuff continue reading this story and please review it's like crack for me now that I'm getting it. I'll try to put the next chapter up faster than this but still give me a week.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed in the last chapter, I hope to see more names in the next one.**

**angel897, Guest (1), JUCHKO, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Poppy Grave Dreams, , Guest(2), Nyssandria, Guest(3), minniemousemom, GalanthaDreams, Hanane EL Mokkadem**

**Thank you everyone and don't forget any questions just ask and I'll see in in the next chapter.**

**- Forever Gypsy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**_Muscle-Memory_**

* * *

She never slept, Madara sighed as he continued to look at the back of the rosettes head, she had never went to sleep, he could see it in her eyes that she was tired, the dark circles becoming more noticeable with each waking hour. He had gotten a light nap in and so did Hashirama as they both needed to recharge but she refused to for some reason, as if she knew that the moment she succumbed to sleep they had planned to get into her mind. The rosette had been completely quiet this entire time as well, refusing to stop at any chance or just simply refusing to stop at all. They'd been running since the sun had begin to peak and now that it was high in the sky he worried, no sleep no food she was going to collapse soon he could see it in the way she was running, her footing becoming jut slightly off. Had they been anyone else she may have been able to pass it off as nothing but they had seen this more than they'd like to admit.

Looking over to Hashirama he saw the worry in his eyes and knew that the Senju was just as concerned. As if Izuna was worried as well they heard the cry of a hawk above them and looked up to see a messenger. He shook his head and smirked, it was perfect timing.

Hashirama spoke up as they watched the bird fly towards them. "Sakura-san perhaps it's time to take a break". She nodded her head in recognition as she stopped and leaned on a tree, she was basically holding onto the tree for dear life and he shook his head as the bird perched itself onto his arm. "Hashirama catch her". Just Hashirama turned his attention to the lone woman they watched as her body buckled underneath her. Persistent little thing that was for sure, he'd give her credit for that, but really had she been trained under him or any of his clan then it would be classified as pure stupidity to run her body in such a way. "What does it say?" Hashirama asked as he lifted the unconscious girl into his arms.

Turning his attention to the writing and looking it over he sighed as he did so. "The Hyuga's are stationed at the Uchiha borders". Looking over to the rosette he shook his head, seems she had something watching out for her, they didn't have time to get into her head. "We need to cut this short". He stated, Hashirama nodded his head in agreement.

"There's just one problem". Hashirama added as he turned their attention to the girl. "She's the only one who knows were all her money is and how to get there and currently she's not in any position to lead us". No she wasn't in any condition.

Hashirama stepped up though. "We'll build camp here for today; from there we'll have to be up and out of here before the sun even rises and we'll not stop unless absolutely necessary". He nodded his head in agreement. It would be better that way, Sakura would be able to recharge and he was sure she'd be able to handle cutting a few days worth. They'd managed to dodge a few clans so far but he was sure eventually one of them would stumble upon their three man team.

"Madara rest, I'll take the first watch this time". He'd prefer not to, he didn't actually need it, but if they were going to do a straight run it would be necessary. Hashirama began to do the seals for the house he'd created last time and before he could add his chakra to it he intervened. "Don't waste your chakra; you'll need it to keep you going". Hashirama pouted at him and he rolled his eyes. "Where else are we going to sleep then?" He was sure a vein had popped in his forehead. "Where normal shinobi sleep, on the ground!" He looked shocked at the prospect of sleeping on the ground and as he spoke he realized how spoiled the Senju actually was.

"The ground! I can't sleep on the ground there's bug on the ground and dirt and rocks and-" They stiffened at the voice. "Naruto, Sasuke, shut up". Turning towards the rosette they looked on as she moved just slightly from where Hashirama had set her down. He lifted a brow what was she dreaming about?

Hashirama only sighed. "Perhaps this is why she refused to sleep". Looking towards the Senju he questioned. "What do you mean?" Hashirama only shook his head. "She was one of seven children; I believe Sasuke and Naruto were her brothers … imagine being part of such a large family and then being part of no family".

One of seven children, how interesting, she gave them the impression that she was extremely self-reliant, he would have never imagined she'd had so many siblings. Now the only way to be part of her family was to remember them and if she refused to sleep then he was sure that she didn't dream of just the good times with them but the bad as well. He looked over to Hashirama. "I know I said not to use any chakra but I want to see". He said as he crouched down to the rosette. His sharingan was activated and he reached out for Hashirama. "Give me your hand; I'll let you see as well". Hashirama sighed.

"If she wakes up and tries to kill us for this I'm not blaming her, I feel like were violating her". Another eye roll. "You were the one that suggested this". Hashirama only huffed. "That was before I knew that she had such a big family", "So because she comes from such a big family we should just accept her into our world without any suspicions?" He could only imagine the look Hashirama was giving him behind his back. "Yes, no, I don't know!"

He ignored the Senju and focused on Sakura's chakra, he closed his eyes when he felt the connection and the gateway to her mind open. It felt as though they had been sucked into a different dimension as they finally landed.

All around them was pink lavender fields, it was everywhere and as he looked up it was a pale lavender colored half moon. "Where are we?" Hashirama asked from besides him, he shook his head. "I have no idea". They were inside Sakura's head but, he'd never seen a place like this before, he'd never even heard of a place that looked like this before.

… Could it be that this was a defense mechanism set up for the sharingan? That this entire place was created as a safety guard against the Uchiha's, now that was fantastic, he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned his attentions towards his comrade. "Will you stop that!" He snapped annoyed, Hashirama's attentions weren't on him though as he spoke. "Madara is it normal for people to have a door within their minds?" He asked and Madara could actually feel one of his eyebrows nearly hit the top of his forehead as he looked to where Hashirama was looking.

There on the other side of the field was a door, standing there silently, ominously; it was just a simple wooden door with nothing to it but a gold handle. "We should see what's in there". Hashirama stated eagerly, like a child that just saw puppy. He wondered if Hashirama's father had ever taught him about opening closet doors, usually there were skeletons that nobody needed to know about, and with how Sakura had strengthened her mental wards, he really didn't want to intrude. They needed to but he didn't want to.

He allowed Hashirama to drag him towards the door and he hesitated as they got closer, someone who did this much to their mind to keep others out did it for a reason. Hashirama was obviously not thinking like this though; he didn't understand the human mind. He opened the door and dragged him inside.

His face nearly froze the moment they walked into the spherical room, the walls were covered in snow and frost, everything was covered in snow and frost actually and the wind was biting against their faces, cold and hot at the same time. It was harsh against their faces and heavy on their bodies he could actually feel it trying to push them out, but Hashirama was just as persistent as Sakura as he shouted at him. "Madara look over there!" He turned his attention in the direction of where Hashirama was pointing and looked. It was almost invisible to the eye but there in the middle of the room were what looked like the reflections from mirrors, frosted over and reflecting the snow that surrounded it. It was camouflaged very well but what really stuck out was the slight shine from the silver handle. He sighed; they'd made it this far, why not take it all the way?

Turning to Hashirama he nodded at him, all they had to do was make it to the other side before they were kicked out. This wind was a defense mechanism created for the sole purpose of pushing someone out, it was created in the event someone got into her mind and was able to see the doors. She used her emotions as a defense and when that didn't work; she had created a mental defense that even he had never seen. What an intricate woman, he'd never met someone whom intrigued him so much.

Finally reaching the door, it was a struggle to move it as the frost was keeping it in place, but finally after they cleaned off the frost they were able to move the knob and open the door. Walking into the dark space they realized that it was abnormally quiet, the first space they had been in had a slight whisper while a slight breeze swayed the flowers, the space with the snow was like a screeching sound as the wind spun around them. This though, this was too quiet.

As they looked around they found nothing, they were surrounded by black water and statues, white statues and like Sakura's mask they had no faces, they had no bodies they were nothing. At the very end of the line of statues there was another door, white and completely polished, there was no handle to turn and on each side of the door there were statues. Both as tall as the door itself with a white robe and a black hood covering their faces, across the chest of the robes were six black magatama markings in a row, theirs arms were held out the white robe covering their entire arms and hands and they held onto a black shakujo. They stood there like guards, making it completely obvious she didn't want anyone getting into there.

Hashirama tried to open the door. "It won't open". The Senju actually sounded frustrated. "Of course it won't, she doesn't want anyone to see inside, to know what's behind that door". Had they entered when her guard had been dropped completely and her mental wards had been down they probably would have been able to find this specific door sooner. Hashirama stopped messing with the door then and turned his complete attention onto him. "Madara, we can't trust this girl completely without seeing her guts". Whatever he'd just said seemed to be a trigger and the door popped just slightly open with a small screech. They turned to each other before looking at the door. "Hashirama, do not look in there, she locked it for a reason and placed a password on there as well, do not-". He stopped himself as he watched the Senju turn away from him and opens the door wider, his eyes took on an astonished look as he looked on.

"Madara you have to see this". Well as Hashirama hadn't gotten killed yet, he supposed it was safe to take a look. He took the few steps needed and looked inside. On the other side of the door was an ocean of lava with large boulders sticking out from the fiery sea where lighting was hitting, the sky was red and there were seven black balls in the sky that glowed a dark purple. "Someone has some serious issues" Hashirama stated carefully. Madara could only nod as he looked upon the mind of the woman they'd been traveling with.

Why would she lock this away? He looked around the place and found there was no door they could try to get to in order to open, this was it, _this_ was what she locked away. Turning away from the door he shook his head as he spoke. "Perhaps there really is nothing left of who Sakura is, her mind is like a graveyard, and just bone dust is all that's left of her". Hashirama closed the door behind them and they continued to walk down the line of statues before they heard the screech of the door opening again and turned their heads. This time it was he who couldn't help but walk over to the door again.

Nobody had said anything specific that would have opened the door; nobody had said anything at all actually. His curiosity was piqued now and he couldn't help himself. Hashirama was right beside him then as he faced the door.

As they pushed it open slightly they saw nothing but what they had seen earlier and turned away again only this time there was a scream that pierced through the silent mind. Like nails against a chalkboard a woman screamed and broke through the barriers. They turned swiftly back to the door and watched in terror as a gray skinned, red-haired monster flew towards them screaming. _'Why! My chakra!' _Something slammed the door from the other side before whatever it was could get to them and the two statues jumped from their perches and threw them out.

Opening his eyes he found himself back in the real world, Sakura was wide awake now and looking up at him, her breathing extremely labored and it wasn't until that moment that he noticed just how large her gem colored eyes really were. The look in her eyes was anything but angry actually, in fact it he could see fear and happiness, sadness and even … love. Then she spoke just below the volume of a whisper that he almost didn't hear it. _'Sasuke'_.

Reality seemed to click in and before he knew it she was sitting up and pushing him away from her this time she was indeed angry. She walked away from their clearing stumbling just a bit, still being affected from the lack of sleep she had gotten.

"Madara what the hell was that!" He sighed as he turned his attention to Hashirama who seemed to be freaking out once more. "That was an angry woman", he would think by now that Hashirama would know what an angry person would look like. "Not that you idiot!" He quirked a brow as he watched his friend still trying to catch his breath, he smirked; Senju's may have looked tough but obviously they couldn't handle the effects of the sharingan like an Uchiha.

"That wasn't bone dust Madara that was an actual monster in her head!" He nodded his head in agreement; she was indeed keeping things to herself more than they'd thought she was. "No it was certainly not bone dust. … You should speak with her; she's nicer to you than to me". Especially since she probably didn't realize that Hashirama had seen as well, he shook his head though refusing. "No I'm going to set up camp, and you will track her down".

Was he ordering him, Hashirama refused to move though, he shrugged his shoulders, unless she tried to kill him again he was positive he could handle her anger. "Fine set up camp". He responded as he walked in the same direction Sakura had gone.

What was fascinating was how much foliage truly covered Hi no Kuni, really they'd left their homes and the area where they wanted to build and still the scenery had yet to change, of course here and there was a few patches of clearings and even lakes, but really everything was covered. The trees would forever own this place.

How was he going to handle this though was a question, they weren't exactly sure what that was that they had seen. Was that the real Sakura? Was that a memory? Had that been sealed inside of her? All of them were really good questions, but they had no answers. There was a strong doubt that Sakura would even give them any answers at all, she refused to tell them who had destroyed her village, why they had done it, and how she had truly survived. Her enemy could very well still be alive and looking for her and that right there was a serious matter at hand that he and Hashirama needed to speak about.

If they were going to accept Sakura they had to be sure that all of her past indiscretions had been laid to rest and nobody was going to threaten their village because of her. As much as he would like to have her as an ally, he couldn't take the chance of her enemies coming after him and his people because of their association with her. More thick leaves and he cursed as he pulled out his sword and started to hack away at the branches, this place was like a jungle, he could barely see in front of him.

He could hear running water probably a waterfall, it smelled like one as well, he continued trying to make his way through the dense forest, it was a wonder how Sakura had gotten through so quickly, perhaps it was because of her slight stature being as small and thin as she was must have had some privileges in situations on the field and in the forest.

Then there she was as he hacked away at the last branch he saw her, completely oblivious to everything going on around her, waist deep in what was actually a hot springs. … There was a waterfall not far from her but, he knew it when he saw it.

Her back was too him, her long hair placed in a messy bun at the top of her head and indeed there were red streaks in there that he had seen earlier on, she was nude, completely from what he could tell and he sighed. So much drama from one girl that didn't even talk much how was it even possible?

Breathing softly he watched her for a moment, enjoying the view of her; she was a magnificent being that was for sure. The back of the woman was just as beautiful as her face, while she did not have a long figure like the Uchiha women did or a curvaceous figure like he'd seen on the few Senju women he'd come across she was wonderfully put together in her own way. His sharingan activated, he wanted to keep this sight of her in his memory, it was perfection at its very best.

She had a slight muscle definition in her back, not much but enough to show she kept in good shape, her waist was cut small and her hips wide, her back dipped into the water, but he could still see the dimples at the very end of her tail bone. He could sit there and watch her like this for hours if allowed it was rather a peaceful endeavor. Unfortunately for him he wasn't going to get the chance to do just that.

"Where did you get the kunai Sakura?" He asked simply as he turned around and saw her real form coming from behind him. This one was clad in the leather binding she'd worn earlier, her hair put up as well and the pants she'd been wearing. Still a very appeasing sight, even with the small blade in her hand, he loved how her stomach muscles seemed to clench in anticipation. "I grabbed it from one of the thugs, figured it would come in handy eventually". She stated softly as she dropped it to her side.

"Where did you learn that? That technique is Tobirama's own creation where did you learn it?" He asked carefully. She seemed to freeze in that moment as if she had been caught stealing once more, she always gave herself away. She didn't give him a proper answer though. "Doesn't matter where I learned it". He shook his head though. "It does matter, I need to know-", "So you can learn it as well?" Sakura asked cutting him off. He glared at her and she didn't even flinch, peculiar little thing she was. Everyone flinched at his glare. "I need to know because you seem to know more than you should? Tell me Sakura did you know I had thought of the name Konoha as well? Because I highly doubt you just happened to be thinking about it".

Her entire body stiffened up and she glared back at him. "None of it matters". She hissed out, "It does to me because really it's not very common to find a woman who can fight, who can use chakra, or has a psychotic monster inside her head".

If her glare could kill like his then he was sure by now he would have been dust, her anger must have gotten to her because in that moment the woman turned into smoke before his very eyes and he turned around to the one that had been bathing had been the real one. She was still there and this time he narrowed his eyes, he had been talking to a clone this entire time, she hadn't even taken the time to talk with him herself, such insolence she had.

She had turned her head and glared at him, her arms crossed and he was sure she was covering her chest. He let go of his anger though, they were going to get nowhere with each other, neither of them trusted the other and it didn't work. He needed to know her and she wasn't letting anyone in, not even Hashirama, he looked over to her and found that she had went back to ignoring him and he sighed as a solution came into his head.

He stood up from his spot and took off his coat placing it onto a branch and then he continued with his shirt and next his shoes, he looked to Sakura as he slid off his pants, she wasn't paying the slightest attention to him at all. Cocky little thing, he could very well be planning to attack her and she didn't even care, what sort of woman acted like that, none.

Standing to his full length he moved towards the water, moving in slowly not wanting Sakura to hear him, his sharingan was still activated and he could see that her seal was still in place, not completely broken, but enough to allow her to create a clone that had looked completely real to his eyes, to the sharingan. He stopped right next to her, letting her feel his breath on her neck.

Sakura froze and he loved the way her back muscles clenched, he just loved her body, it was so feminine and strong it was perfect craftsmanship. Her head turned swiftly and by then he was waist deep with her. "What the hell are you doing?!" She asked hastily. So there was something that bugged her, he wondered was it because he was nude or was it because he was in the water standing right next to her. She was quick as she turned around, one arm covering her breast the other holding the same kunai from earlier. This time she held it against his chest, right in the center where his heart was, he grasped the blade, his hand getting cut from the sharp instrument as he did so and looked down at the woman before him.

"Why is it you're so eager to kill me?" He asked carefully as he watched the blood from his palm drip into the water. He reached out and touched her shoulder carefully, caressing her as a lover would. "With your beauty you could be with a king, and yet you're here with us pawns why?" He asked. There were so many things he wanted to know.

She only answered one of his questions though. "There are many reasons to kill someone". He paused his hand movements against her skin and looked her in the eyes. "What reason is there to kill me though? I've done nothing to you or anyone you know and yet for some reason unknown to me I can see it in your eyes that you're looking for a chance to kill me". She looked away from him, her grip loosing on the knife as if something he said made her snap into her reality. He didn't let her drop the knife from his chest though and he could feel the slight jab in his chest from the tip as he grasped her hand in his as they held the blade together. "You want to kill me, here's your chance".

Her eyes widened at what he was doing. "Why would you willingly allow me to hurt you?" he leaned forward as he answered grabbing her jaw with his bleeding hand in order for her to pay attention. "Because until one us is willing to bleed for the other neither of us is going to give our trust, I want to believe you Sakura" she flinched at her name. "I want you to be part of the village, but there are things about you that make us distrust you".

She seemed taken aback by his statement. "I have been nothing but supportive since I came to, I'm even willing to fund you how is that distrustful?!" He shook his head. "You refuse to tell us where you're from, who taught you Ninjutsu, you refuse to tell us your real family name, you know more about the history of chakra than any of us and even-" She stopped him. "So what! You truly expect me to give you everything just to be a part of a village?! News flash Madara we are shinobi, we are trained in the arts of hiding who were are, where we are and what we are and I don't think it's any of your business what my history contains" She hissed.

He didn't know what pissed him off more the lack of respect she was showing him or the fact that even in this vulnerable position they were both in, she was still guarding herself. He hadn't wanted to push anyone's boundaries but it seemed he was going to have to.

* * *

She hadn't anticipated him coming after her, no, she had figured that she'd leave the two of them there for a little bit at least until they finally got fed up of wondering the forest and then she'd go back and help them. She was pissed off, he'd looked into her mind, he'd violated her in the worst of ways and she needed to cool off and she'd found herself a nifty little spot to do just that.

Now she was in this predicament, standing mere centimeters away from a nude Uchiha Madara, it wasn't a sight that was unappealing it was very _appealing_, his body, she'd seen much of it during the war but that was war, she didn't pay attention to that during war. Now though it was a mystery to her how he had died without an heir of any sort, without a woman, a wife to call his own. His body was beautiful, his muscles rippled underneath his pale skin and his lean form was so tall and there wasn't a scar anywhere in sight. He was breathtaking, a perfect model for the male form; she adored how his upper torso was strong and wide and the lines were sharp as they moved into a narrow waist and hips. It was so cruel, whatever she did to piss fate off in order to put her into this position.

The part that messed him up though was that Uchiha Madara was indefinitely a bitch, a stubborn, proud, wouldn't drop the subject bitch, he'd been a complete bitch during the war and he was a bitch during his younger years as well. She glared at him waiting for him to say something, anything because she did not want to be in this position any longer with him. That and she had his blood on her face, it was not a look she very much liked and she'd like to wash it off quickly.

Instead he sighed in boredom as he let go of her jaw and in a swift movement grabbed her hand that had been securing her breast from his eyes and grabbed her other hand from the side pulling her up out of the water and pushing her flush against him, she was quick to squeal as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her chest was completely pushed up against his and there was nothing separating their nude bodies anymore.

He could feel everything and if he wanted there was nothing he wouldn't be able to see, the same went for her as well. His skin wasn't as wet as hers but her legs had been in the water and trying to secure them against his waist was complicated, if she let go, she'd drop and she'd drop and see every bit of Uchiha Madara, she'd never be able to look at him again after that.

"What are you doing!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to keep herself from falling. He only smirked. "Call it a trust exercise". Her eyes widened. "A trust exercise! A trust exercise is where you blindfold the other person and tell them to fall and you're supposed to catch them! This is not a trust exercise!" He laughed softly and she didn't understand, his laugh, it was so different from the one she had seen during the war, it was good real laugh, warm and humble, she liked this laugh of his compared to his insane laugh.

"As you said Sakura we are shinobi, we don't do things the same as civilians". No they really didn't. "The reason this is a trust exercise though is because in this position, I have complete control, I can do anything and you won't have time to stop me".

He was going to use his sharingan on her, to get into her head again, instead of taking advantage and raping her body he would rape her mind. "I'm not going to though". She scoffed. "It's not as if you haven't already". He looked away from her then.

"…. I am deeply sorry for that, I needed to know, to see, you leave us with more questions and even after getting in there, I have even more questions, they're just piling up and you refuse to tell us what we want to know". He looked back at her then. "This time when I do it, I will push more, I will dig deeper and I will know everything, every thought, every feeling, every memory, taste, smell, everything there will be nothing I don't know about you, but only if you don't answer the questions I have".

The sheer nerve of the man! "You asshole!" She screamed, he reached up and touched her cheek gently, she hated how he touched her, and she hated how her body liked his touches. "How much chakra did you use to try and detour me getting to the very depths of your mind? How much are you using now to stay awake? Face it you're over exerting yourself". He roughly grabbed her by the neck and moved her face right in front of his, showing her his dominance, his control of the situation. "Your options are simple, answer my questions truthfully, or I'll get them my way and this time you won't be able to keep me out".

If he released her mind, she would break, she wouldn't survive it, not this time, not again, he'd completely shatter her and her mission would be a fail, he'd know the future, he'd know … _everything_.

At the same time, he would have to trust in her answers, she could work things the way she needed to in order to make them believable, she tried to remember everything from the last few years since she'd been dropped in this time.

"What do you want to know?" She asked carefully, keeping her eyes focused on his, he needed to see that she didn't want to do this; she didn't want to give him anything, including lies.

His hands slid from the back of her neck to the front and he held it gently, showing her that he could crush her throat at any given moment. "Where are you from?" Well if she could answer that truthfully he wouldn't believe her which would lead to him wanting to see into her mind again. So she had to pull from where she had first landed.

"A small village in the country Shimo", he seemed to believe her as his other hands came up and grabbed her face gently. "Shimo huh. … Who would have thought that tiny spec of a country had such beautiful women". He replied she would have commented but she was preoccupied with the fact that she was officially holding herself to him as he was holding her face in his hands; thank goodness she was good with balance.

"What is your name?" It was illegal to give your name to other shinobi but seeing as she already knew their name that law had been broken so it served no purpose for her. So what was her name, if she was from Shimo then she needed a good name to go along with it and being as this was a time where names came from their surrounding or their job description, sometimes even named after tools they worked with or around; what did she really remember about that little village, she remembered the mountain she lived on top of, the temple she lived in, and she remembered how the road was littered with ice during the winter. She remembered how on the tree's near the temple were always caked with icicles.

Icicles, yes she could work that. "Tsurarano Sakura". She'd finally replied, if she'd taken to long then he could take that two ways either he would think she was debating telling him her name or he would think she was trying to come up with a lie. She really hoped he took the bait though. He tilted his head slightly. "Tsurarano" He tried it on his tongue. "Hmmm. …. I suppose I'll have to get used to it, it fits together though". No Haruno Sakura fit together, but she couldn't be called that anymore. She'd have to get used to it she supposed. "Who was your teacher?" This time she didn't have to tell a lie. "My mother". Because before she even entered the academy her mother had taught her from a young age how to control and manipulate her chakra, Tsunade just helped her perfect it and gave her a way to channel it properly.

He seemed shocked at this, she wasn't surprised women in this time didn't practice Ninjutsu, didn't learn how to use chakra, they weren't apart of any of it. "Your …. Mother taught you?" He asked carefully as if he didn't believe it and that was rather humorous, he didn't believe this single truth. "Yes my mother taught me is that an issue?" He shook his head. "No, no issue at all, just your village must not have cared about shinobi law".

Oh Konoha cared a great deal, but then again this era hadn't gotten theirs twisted around just yet. She glared at him and had something to tell him off with only to be stopped before she could even begin. "Were you married before your village was destroyed?"

That actually had caught her off guard. "What?! No of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?" He shook his head. "Merely curious, I told you I want to know everything about you". She shook her head as she tried to find a way to get away from him without giving him a complete view of everything. "You know what I think we're done here, if you're going to ask ridiculous questions then I'm done". She said as she unwrapped her legs from his waist. He was quick to let go of her face and lock her legs into place. She looked over to him. "Are you serious?" He looked her dead in the eyes, oh he was definitely serious.

"Fine I'll not ask my personal inquiries but I have two questions that are very important". She rolled her eyes and he asked his questions. "Whatever destroyed your village, will it follow you to ours?" That was actually a very important question, but alas, it wasn't possible for hers to follow her. "You don't have to worry about that, it destroyed itself along with everything I knew". He stared at her and she wondered if he actually believed her truth once more. He had made his decision it seemed as he pressed her once more. "That … _thing_ inside your head, what is it?" Her answer was simple. "Hate".

He looked at her hard this time, and she instantly knew what he was going to ask. "Is it going to be an issue?" She looked away again, because really how was she to answer this without explaining everything. Looking back she gave him her answer. "Only if you unleash it".

She supposed he could take that a million ways, hopefully he would take it in the way that meant that that was the only answer she was going to give him on the subject. He nodded his head in understanding though. "Madara". She said softly, now that they were done with this how was she going to get out of this predicament? He could feel every piece of her right then and if she moved she would feel everything, _everything_ would touch. "I'll close my eyes" he stated softly as he deactivated his sharingan, he seemed to have read her mind. Before she could even make a move to remove herself a yell pierced the quietness of the area.

"Madara!" Said Uchiha's eyes snapped open wide and he spun around, her body landed softly against his back before she could even fall from her spot. As she looked over Madara's shoulder she groaned, Hashirama stared slack jawed at them. "Are you serious? You've already. … Tobirama saw her first which means I had dibs first!" She looked to Madara not really understand what he was really talking about. Madara seemed annoyed though. "I don't understand how he's such an idiot". Madara mumbled softly.

Hashirama continued though. "I ask you to find her and I leave the two of you alone and you've –and she- how could you Madara!" She looked towards Madara. "Is he insinuating that we're sleeping together?" Madara nodded his head. "Of course, but it's not as though I haven't thought about it". She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell him we aren't?" He shrugged his shoulders and she tightened her lips together, he had muscles everywhere, it was so lovely. "I could, but really the idea of me having you will torture him and I rather like the idea of him going insane over us together". She slapped his shoulder.

"He's your best friend be nice to him". He smirked. "I suppose I should". He yelled out to the Senju. "Hashirama shut up we were having a conversation". Hashirama crossed his arms over his chest. "You were having a conversation … nude?" They truly had been. "Yes" Madara answered. "Well are you done conversing?" From what she understood they were. "Yes of course". That was good. Still a problem remained how was she going to get out of this corner she'd found herself in with her dignity still intact?

She breathed out slowly and watched in fascination as Madara's muscles clenches underneath her, the male body never ceased to amaze her; beyond that though she liked that she bothered him in some way. "Hashirama!" Madara shouted and Hashirama straightened out as he gave them his complete attention. "Grab Sakura's clothes and either close your eyes or turn around". She smirked softly at him. "And here I thought chivalry was dead". There was a chuckle from him and she could almost feel his smirk as she unwrapped herself from him. "Don't think it as such, I would prefer it if I was the only one that saw you like this" As she walked in front of him he touched the top of her back shoulder bone and she turned her head to look at him.

Oh, he was bad, he was possessive and he was not being shy about it at all. She continued to walk to where the trees were stopping as the water started to become shallower around her body. She turned around. "Are you going to close your eyes as well?" He quirked a brow at her as he smirked.

He was actually a pretty man. "I wasn't planning on it, but I suppose I could be nice". As he turned around she mumbled "Pig", he'd heard her and she blushed, "No, I'm picky when it comes to my food, I won't _eat_ just anything".

Madara won that round, how wonderful, she was blushing and he'd done it to her, she shook her head as she finally made it to the tree's Hashirama's body was turned around and he'd placed her clothes on his shoulder. He stiffened as he spoke. "Ne Sakura-san we were planning to stop here for the day and do a straight shot to wherever you put the money". She had by now slipped on her pants and was tying the back of her bralette, She understood what he wanted to know. "Is there a way to bypass the clans the further we go down? The Uchiha have the Hyuga's at their front door, and I could send help but even the Senju aren't strong enough to go up against the Hyuga". She zipped up her jacket and Hashirama turned around to face her finally.

"This is the fastest way, if we use the back roads then we'd be extending the timeframe we have". She replied as she heard Madara moving towards them. "Not if we don't stop". Not stopping was bad, it would mean that they'd be using their chakra in order to stay away and keep going. It was hard enough to manipulate her chakra with the seal halfway broken right now; creating a clone to watch her as she bathed had nearly drained her.

"Is it possible then?" Madara asked from behind her and she kept her face neutral not allowing his nude form to bother her. She'd already been against that and it was … too much too soon. "If we don't stop and quicken our pace, yes it's possible, dangerous but possible".

Hashirama looked over to her then. "Dangerous… Dangerous how?" Madara spoke up then. "The money, the more there is the more it will slow us down eventually and then there's the drainage of chakra, once it's gone, it's gone and we're done".

Sakura shook her head. "Yes but no, the money isn't a problem, we can seal it away and that's the end of that, and the chakra … we'll have to recharge at the location, but the problem we have is time, the cargo is precious and –" Madara stopped her. "What cargo?" He pulled on his shirt and she watched carefully as the black material covered his muscles. "I told you already I have something that will only top the money I'm giving to you", "Cargo is going to slow us down?" Madara asked carefully. "More than you know, it's not normal cargo. I've done this run more than enough times over the last two months and the back roads take longer since it goes further off the path. With the three of us it would take at least three to four days max from here through the back roads, if we go without stopping we could cut that within a day and a half but even then the way back would be three days". Madara wasn't happy with that. "That's four days nearly five days; my people will be slaughtered in that time". He snapped.

She took in a deep breath. "What did you use to track me ... the first time?" She asked Madara. He looked annoyed that she had figured out his little trick. "It was a hawk". Of course it would be a hawk, Sasuke liked hawks as well, and he even gave his team the name hawk, how original. Perhaps it had something to do with their reincarnation, or perhaps it was just an Uchiha thing. Either way they needed that hawk.

"Is it trained to send messages as well?" If she could just get a message through she could stop the fight before it even began, she just needed to be able to get it there in time. "Of course it's the fastest hawk I have". She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Good, you need to summon it so we could get a message through". He shook his head though. "Even if we send out a message what can we really do? Without Hashirama and I there, the Hyuga's will attack due to our lack of presence". Hashirama agreed to this. "Like I said I could have my people sent there, but really Madara has a point without us there things will get messy".

Sakura shook her head, men; they could never just stop and ask for directions. "We're not sending the message to the Uchiha or the Senju we're sending it to the Hyuga". That seemed to catch their attention as they looked at each other and then to her.

Oh yes, she knew exactly how to get the Hyuga off the Uchiha, she just hoped the bird was as fast as Madara had claimed.

* * *

**_I have a confession to make the previous chapter had been edited horribly only because I looked it over without any sleep and I apologize deeply. This one I edited hopefully better, I know it's shorter than the last chapter as well so sorry but I had lost track of how long it had taken me to write this one to the way I was seeing it in my head. That's why I accidentally missed the week deadline with this chapter and n finally seeonce more I apologize for that as well. This chapter was very specific because we can see now that Madara and Sakura are both physically attracted to one another as well as Sakura does notice that Madara has a possessive streak as well as he's extremely wary. We also get a chance to see that Sakura has a piece of the real Kaguya in her head. Not a memory if you all had thought that then I'm telling you it wasn't a memory and I'll explain to you how Sakura got that piece of Kaguya in her head in another chapter. But until then if you have any questions just ask. _  
**

_**Thank you to all those that reviewed in the last chapter, I hope to see more names in the next one.**_

**angel897, JigokuShoujosRevenge, HaveManners, minniemousemom, Poppy Grave Dreams, Guest(1), JUCHKO, Nyssandria, Guest(2), Hanane EL Mokkadem.**

_**Thank you everyone and don't forget any questions just ask and I'll see in in the next chapter.**_

**- Forever Gypsy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****VI**

**_Cut-Corners_**

* * *

She still had blood on her face, she was hyper aware of it as she scrubbed at her face with the warm water, okay so she didn't have it on her face anymore but it was like a phantom touch, once you were touched, it stayed with you and Madara's blood was staying with her.

The man the blood belonged to walked up to her then as he spoke. "Did you finish writing your message?" "Yes, it should be inside my cloak". She responded as she continued to rub the water against her cheek. She could hear Madara looking through her cloak as she continued to rub at her face. She could almost hear the metal move against the material of the cloak. "Leave the kunai Madara". She could almost feel him smirk at her.

"I thought we agreed no weapons". She turned around and glared at him. "What happened to trusting each other?" He shrugged as he looked down at the kunai. "I trust you not to turn on us, but it doesn't mean I've forgotten how you always seem to look like your waiting for a chance to take me out". She was sure her jaw had dropped; he was still holding that against her? It wasn't like it had been her fault; no it wasn't her fault at all actually. He was the one that had become bitter and crazy, he was the one that had brainwashed a thirteen year old boy, he was the one that had been brought back to life, he was the one that had nearly killed everyone, and if she remembered correctly he was the one that had ran a scythe threw her body- Okay so she may have thrown herself onto said scythe. … Not that it actually hurt much but the point was he himself and all his actions were the reason all she really wanted to do was kill him a million different ways. There was just one problem with killing Madara; he wasn't the same Madara from her time, he wasn't bitter, he wasn't cynical, wasn't cold. ….

Oh no he was anything but cold, that body radiated heat like nothing she'd felt before. Her mind was wondering into dangerous water, if she thought like that her life could get mighty complicated in a way that she really couldn't allow. The point was, was that he wasn't the same man she had met three years ago in the future timeline. They were in the past and she had stopped Izuna from dying and he hadn't changed. So blame her if one must, but really none of this was truly her fault, it was the time differences and now that she was dealing with Madara things sometimes got a little messy and complicated with the reality of the past and the future.

She straightened out her body, she barely had any chakra left and she'd given up on trying to break the seal any further, the more she had tried at it, the more painful it was to try and break it. She also didn't have time to try and break the seal, the first time they had left her alone for a few hours inside the Uchiha Estate. This time she was not alone; they never really gave her a chance to be alone, not really.

There was a problem here though, she couldn't just tell Madara that the reason she wanted to kill him sometimes was because she was from the future and had watched him destroy nearly the entire world while also resurrecting Kaguya in the process. So she'd just have to wing it from here on out with him. She walked up to him then, flirting with him was fun but seduction didn't work on Uchiha Madara he was above that and she was as well.

"I've heard the rumors about your clan Madara; I know what those eyes are really capable of, to be anything but wary would be idiotic of me". It was completely true in every way, she knew exactly what those eyes were capable of and she had indeed heard what people said about this era of Uchiha's and she'd seen her era of Uchiha's and what they were capable of, they were at the same level of brutality if anyone ever asked her about it.

Madara's eyebrows furrowed. "Yet you have no issue looking me straight in the eyes even when I've activated my sharingan". No she really didn't have any issue with looking him straight in the eyes he hadn't made a point he'd merely pointed out an important observation. She wasn't about to correct him on this though, she could only imagine what he'd say or do if she corrected him. "You do realize that I could place you under a genjutsu in a mere millisecond don't you?" He asked.

She nodded her head as she chuckled she'd love to see him do that. "I dare you to try it, see what happens when you do". A brow lifted up on his forehead and she smiled. "Are you challenging me?" He asked she shook her head as she replied. "You've already seen my defenses, you haven't seen my offense though and trust me it'll surprise you". He smiled back. "I don't think I've ever come across a woman as cocky as you before". Considering how the world was and how extremely isolated clans were she's more surprised that Madara's had come across any women aside from the Uchiha women.

… Was it possible that Madara died a hundred year old virgin? She looked over his body and mentally shook the thought away. Not possible, he radiated sexuality and masculinity like no man she'd ever come across before she'd met some manly men but Madara, Madara was in a field all his own, his facial features while soft and more feminine didn't weaken his masculinity in any way whatsoever. Any women that came across Madara most definitely left with the knowledge that he was very much a man.

He wasn't paying attention to the kunai right now so it was the perfect opportunity to snatch one of his, it would be easier than drawing attention to the kunai and what she was doing. Slowly she reached out; what fascinated her to no end was that the shinobi's really were just paid thugs in a sense, they lied, cheated, stole and killed all because some fat man with a giant wallet told them to, surprising enough clans like the Uchiha, Senju and even Hyuga took pride in it though.

"Not cocky Madara" She started as she leaned closer to him, his attention was completely on her and that's where it needed to be, especially since her hand had reached his weapons pouch. "Merely" shit it was clasped shut; she'd have to distract him from the sound. On purpose she moved her other hand for him to see underneath his coat as well touching his hip for him to feel as she pushed him into the tree. Her other hand undid the clasp just as his back hit the tree roughly, he groaned. "I am very well aware of my strengths and weaknesses". She finished as she removed her hands from his cloak, kunai carefully hidden from his sight.

She sighed for dramatic effect. "I suppose though that no matter what I do or say, until I give you the money and get you and Hashirama safely back to your homes and keep the Hyuga's from killing your clansmen that you won't be allowing me to have a single weapon to protect myself with".

He regarded her and she wondered if he caught it, probably not though, when it came to pick-pocketing she had the best scores and she had been the only student in her genin class to have never had the bells ring once on her. "Perhaps I'll allow you one, if the situation calls for it. … Until then you're not getting any". He stated slowly.

Well it was obvious that he was not going to change his mind anytime soon, even if she gave him a show, such a pity that he'd fallen so easily for her distraction. Men in this era were way too easy, they only thought with their testosterone; surprisingly they didn't seem to evolve as much as she had hoped. Oh well, perhaps in another century or so it would happen.

She walked away though and then stopped as she realized that she needed to attach her identification to the scroll, she pulled her hair down from the bun she had placed it in, picking out a few of her pink hairs and a few of the red ones before she pulled them out. She squealed slightly at the pain, she'd never understand it, paper cuts, getting hairs pulled out, it was always the little things that hurt the most.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked as he came up from behind her, scroll in hand, she took it from him. "He won't believe it's me without proper evidence" she replied as she opened the scroll and placed her hairs inside.

He regarded her for a moment and she could feel his stare on her. "Can I ask you something?" She looked over to him again unsure whether she really wanted to know what he wanted to ask, there was a high probability that it could be a good question. On the other hand there was also a slight possibility that it could be ridiculous, she really hoped it wasn't ridiculous. She shrugged her shoulders as she responded. "Sure".

"Your hair" He began, she rolled her eyes of course, her hair, it had to be her hair. "Where did you get the red? I noticed that you are naturally-" Oh god he really did see more than he should have, that was marvelous, Uchiha Madara had seen her secret garden!

"-Then I saw that you also had red, but, I just don't understand where it comes from?" She was sure by now her entire body resembled a tomato with how badly she was blushing. "…. Tsurarano-san". She looked up, she needed to keep in mind the name she had given herself as Madara had already started to use it.

"Yes, my hair … the red it's natural". He nodded his head, but it wasn't the end of it. "But where did it come from?" How was she supposed to explain that? To explain the reason why she had red chunks of hair would mean that she'd have to explain the whole bubble that was her past life.

Because really, with each passing day it seemed like all that she had went through, all that she had felt, seen, heard, It was all becoming just a distant memory that a piece of her was trying to hold onto, struggling to hold onto all those terribly beautiful memories. Lately though, those beautiful memories, when she remembered them it was like a history, as if she hadn't truly been a part of any of it.

"… It was passed to me from someone very, very distant". Another head nod. "Ah". He understood, he did after all have a very, very distant as well. She rolled the scroll back up and handed it to him. "Here, this will do the trick". He hesitated for a moment. "How do I know that this isn't some order to assassinate my clan … or even Hashirama's clan?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't even try that Uchiha, we just went through with this. … Besides the Hyuga don't like me at all, the only reason I can get them to step down is the fact that I know exactly how their Kekki Genkai works and they don't want that getting out".

Madara nodded his head. "So you're blackmailing them then". She smiled. "I'm a shinobi blackmail is part of the job description", "Yes, yes it is" Madara responded, he didn't sound like he was pleased with how she was going about this. To give him credit though, he did also have a Kekki Genkai and she was positive that he didn't want people knowing how it worked as well, what she was doing was making herself look really bad in front of him. It didn't really matter to her, what mattered was keeping him and Hashirama on the same page and getting the village on the path it was supposed to go.

"I think it's time to grab the Senju". She responded changing the subject as she turned around, Madara wasn't moving from his spot but he spoke. "Agreeable, I'll be there in a moment, I'm just going to send this off". She nodded her head; they really needed to get that note to the Hyuga.

"Sakura", there was a condescending tone in the way he spoke her name and it made her stop in her tracks and turn around to find that he was smirking at her as he leaned against the tree. "My kunai".

She sighed, he'd caught her, of course he caught her he was Uchiha Madara, she may have been able to pick pocket most but not him, she should try Hashirama there was a higher chance that she could pull it off without him ever suspecting. Walking back over she pulled out the blade that had the Uchiha clan symbol on it and handed it over to him. "When did you figure it out?" She asked softly he shrugged his shoulders. "The weight was uneven".

She could swear that the vein in her temple had popped finally. "You know the exact weight of your weapons pouch?" Another shrug. "Doesn't everyone?" He asked as he took the blade from her.

That was going a bit overboard with things, but she supposed he became a legendary shinobi for a reason; his neurotic quirks' were part of that reason. "I'm going to pretend I never heard that". She stated as she turned around and walked away from him.

Why couldn't they have sent her back with a partner so they could handle all of this oddness that she was picking up from the shinobi around her. Well she had to give them credit though, knowing the weight of his weapons pouch was pretty good thinking, extremely neurotic but it was exceptional thinking. None of her marks had ever been able to realize that she had taken something from them until they couldn't find it and they couldn't find her. She'd have to work on this now and perfect her skills, if she couldn't get away with stealing from Uchiha Madara then her skills weren't anything anymore, the day she could successfully steal something from him was the day she could call her skills perfect.

Another deep breath, so they needed to cut down days quickly, the problem was while she had a solution, it wouldn't really work for her, Hashirama and Madara yes, but it would do her absolutely no good. She would only be slowing them down and if she didn't fund them then they would look elsewhere and from what it looked like there was only one clan in this era that could challenge her numbers. And really she did not want Danzo and ROOT back in Konoha, she loved Sai, she really did, but honestly they would all be better if ROOT had never existed. Then Perhaps Sai would get a chance to live a real life and have a real name, and Danzo, well really Danzo had done one too many things that had resulted in Konoha becoming as corrupt as it had.

She needed to convince Hashirama to undo the seal on her, if she could get the damned thing off herself she wouldn't be in this dilemma, but she was an idiot and got caught up in her hallucinations. The reality was, she did get caught up, and she did get caught and now here she was trying to help them. Well she had been helping them the entire time; she was just hoping that she could have done it from the background, so that the entire thing would revolve around the two of them. Perhaps after this she could just fade back into the noise of everyday life, because really she didn't want to be anywhere in the history books, it would be … weird.

If she couldn't convince him though she doesn't know how this would work if they decided to continue on, she wasn't about to draw out a map for them that could get into the wrong hands from here to there. She'd seen it happen before and things never turned out good for anyone. Thing was unlike the Hyuga Clan she had nothing that she could use against Hashirama to get what she wanted. When she was first dropped in this era the fall had been so intense that it had messed with the weather and stopped all fighting around the world … at least that's what she'd been told and she'd heard it by many people. They called the event _'The day the heavens screamed', _when she fell she literally stopped the Senju and the Uchiha fighting that day and she kept the previous leaders alive just a little bit longer than they should have been.

By screwing up the weather she'd also messed with the women, their menstrual cycles got screwed that year and some who should have started to bleed for the first time didn't. She was the reason why Hashirama was still unmarried and childless right now. If her calculations were correct he should have had a child by now, but because his wife who was a whole decade and so many years younger than him had yet to bleed she wasn't considered a woman which meant she wasn't permitted to marry. Which all meant that she'd unintentionally screwed up a part of the timeline without intending too and now she had no leverage whatsoever; if he'd at least had been married she could threaten him with infertility to both he and his wife but now she couldn't and she had nothing.

There was no way she could threaten or even blackmail her way out of this seal and it was aggravating her to no end. She couldn't just ask him to take off the seal, she'd already tried that and it hadn't worked at all, hell she could even try seducing him- but it would be like seducing her grandfather and that was … wrong and gross in so many ways and she was sure that she'd still get nowhere with him. Madara she was sure she could get somewhere, but he'd push for more and she wasn't willing to give more and he would push even if he couldn't give her what she wanted, but he'd act like he could in order to get what he wanted.

As she came upon the clearing she found that Hashirama was sitting on his ass, pouting at what looked like burnt … frog. Had he seriously tried to cook a frog? She shook her head; well it looked like she came at the right time. "Senju-san. … What are you doing?" She asked carefully as she bent down to look at the frog.

"I was hungry", obviously, but still a frog? He did know that he could have picked up a poisonous frog and killed himself, she shook her head, the Senju Chief had obviously been spoiled compared the Uchiha Chief.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the small bag that she had been holding, if they did this, they'd have a truly serious crash and when the crash hit, they'd be vulnerable, they needed to run fast enough to make it to the cabin in order to crash safely. "I have a solution for our problem, but there's still one problem left". She said softly as she reached into the pouch and pulled out the packet unfolding it to reveal the ten chocolate colored marble sized pills. Hashirama leaned forward from his position. "What is that?" He asked.

"The solution to our problem" she responded, Madara walked up to them then as he spoke. "Which is what exactly?" She looked over to him as he stopped next to Hashirama as she answered. "Time".

She handed one to each of them. "These will keeps us going without the need for food or rest for the maximum of three days, by replenishing our chakra reserves". Hashirama caught on quick. "Not yours though". She shook her head. "No not mine, honestly I don't know what will happen for sure, I've never used the pills on anyone with a seal on them, chances are either it'll boost me for a day, day and a half possibly, or it simply just won't work … either or I will be out for some time, the crashes on these are a day long which means that you'll have to find your way to the border on your own".

Hashirama understood. "If the pills cut down eating or sleeping, we can run fast enough that we can reach the location in a matter of two days". Hopefully, she'd be able to keep up; she truly didn't know what would happen since she had a seal on her. Best way to find out she supposed was to just go for it.

She popped the pill into her mouth quickly and swallowed it before she second guessed herself; Hashirama and Madara did the same after her as well. "That tasted horrible". Hashirama stated after a moment. She only agreed.

Ration pills never seemed to taste good no matter what era, and she was sure they seemed to taste just a tab bit better than in the future, how was that even possible? "We should clean up and clear out". Madara stated softly as he turned around and began to pick up their things. Before she could move on anything Madara and Hashirama seemed to freeze still for a moment. "Are you alright?" She asked carefully.

Hashirama leaned carefully against a tree as he breathed out deeply. "I think my heart just split into two and .. and". He didn't continue as he just started running. She smiled and turned around to find that Madara too had disappeared, she chuckled. Seems like the caffeine in the ration pills had kicked in quicker than she had anticipated.

She focused on herself and realized as she suspected nothing had changed, the pills hadn't worked, she had predicted this, there had only been two outcomes with the pills and it seemed she got the worst outcome. Just her luck, she hyped up two of the greatest shinobi and now she needed to figure out how she was going to catch up with them, she jumped up and her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she had to forcefully stop herself on the branch.

She'd never moved that fast before, she took note of that, nothing about her body felt different and yet her body had moved faster than what she had thought it capable, that was more than a little interesting. Looks like she'd have absolutely no problem catching up with her new allies.

* * *

It was odd seeing a line of Senju soldiers at the gate of the Uchiha compound it; he'd never have believed it if someone had told him two months ago that this was a sight he would wake up to. Despite the fact that the Senju were renowned for being vicious warriors, when comparing those to his own kin, to the Uchiha they weren't as intimidating as others perceived. No they were nothing more than grown men with swords and nothing more, especially when compared the Uchiha clan.

Despite it all though as Sakura said they were distant relatives, their blood was more similar than any other's out there and they shouldn't be fighting against one another. There were five strong shinobi clans in the Fire country the Uchiha and the Senju were at the top of that list, when you had a chance to ally yourself with a strong clan you took it even if it seemed ludicrous. The Senju coming in and out of their compound had unfortunately garnered the attention of the ever so clever Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan had special eyes though, and their special eyes were just as deadly as the Sharingan and if war broke out between the Hyuga and the Uchiha, the Uchiha would undoubtedly not survive it.

The problem was that while they were able to fight long range and be able to duplicate most jutsu, they weren't able to duplicated Kekki Genkai nor were they able to go up against the Hyuga in taijutsu. He'd heard rumors about what they could do with a single touch and he did not want to go through with such a thing.

"Izuna-san" His head turned in the direction that his name had been called and he watched as his uncle walked out of the counsels meeting house, the older man was carrying a certain twinkle in his eye that he couldn't decipher and in that moment he knew he needed to get away from his father's older brother.

Uchiha Hachiro was a man that should be carefully regarded, despite his smaller, thinner frame compared to the rest of the Uchiha men; the elder brother was rather smart in the arts of Ninjutsu. It was out of spite that he'd not been given the title of Chief by his own father, but as the war between the Uchiha's and the Senju had progressed many of the clan had believed that the first born should have been given the title. Such thoughts and words in the Uchiha clan were traitorous, and being a traitor against your own clan, in any clan was considered an act that deserved the death penalty, not even women or children were safe from that law.

People still passed rumors down, not really being able to tell you where the information had originated from exactly and his father had been lenient with such a law, refusing to kill his own kinsmen when other clans were killing them. Clans weren't as big as they had been centuries ago, and the women were dying faster than they were giving them men, Madara had stated once that the Uchiha clan was close to being annihilated by their own belief system as there were more women in the clan than men, incestuous breeding was the only way the clan would be able to stay a clan and keep their name.

As Madara had pointed out though, incest was not an idea that should be pressed on, they had seen how clans had become once they'd started the relations, the mental illnesses, the physical deformities, even death of the child at birth, sometimes the mother, and worst times both. The Uchiha couldn't afford to have any ill children and they couldn't afford to lose any women.

Hachiro unfortunately was one of the elder's of the clan and he was pushing for such outdated beliefs, he'd been pushing since their aunt had been a nothing more than a child, but his and Madara's grandfather, their father's own father had been the Chief that had banned it when he had been named the leader. As his great grandfather and great grandmother had been inbreed children and according to the stories they hadn't been all together in the head and had many miscarriages before their grandfather had been born and lucky enough their grandfather was born in rather good condition … despite the fact that he'd been born with six fingers on both hands. That little footnote though was minor and had been fixed a few days after he was born.

Whatever his uncle wanted though could not be good, he'd arrived just a few weeks prior and had been rather loud about his wishes to have a serious talk with Madara and him, Madara had been keeping him at arm's length. Madara wasn't here though and while he' himself had been doing a good job at avoiding the older man he'd become tired of playing such a ridiculous game, he'd never understand how Madara did these things.

"Ojisan, how can I help you?" He wished Madara was here to deal with this, Madara had a way with his uncle and the elders, even Sakura who'd never met the Uchiha elders had known how to keep them off his back. They were more than happy right now with the knowledge that Madara was far away finding them a treasure that would keep them from fighting for a little bit. They were also rather comforted about the peace talks that Madara and Senju Hashirama were having, less fighting, meant less men and children dying, which also put less pressure on the women of the clan to give them more males.

The elder Uchiha placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, it wasn't comforting really, it was more annoying, and he didn't like people touching him. "I understand that Madara-san has declined to meet with the elders regarding the future matriarch". He took in a deep breath of course his uncle would be the one to bring up the topic.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed he's busy trying to protect the future of our kin", "Yes, we've all noticed and we are all very proud of him, but the issue is if anything happens to him before he finds himself with an heir there is no reason to go through all of this".

Did they really believe that he was the one to have the talk with Madara; they did realize that he was the last person Madara would listen to. "So the counsel and I have come up with a different solution". Oh no, that was never a good thing to hear. "Madara's future does not look as if it will be with our clan's if he continues on this way, with the peace treaty with the Senju clan we believe this will turn their enemies into our own. … We all know that Madara loves to fight, eventually this will get him killed so the council has decided that we start training you as the next Chief". God that would make it sound as if he wanted to kill his own brother. "The first thing to secure the position so no other could fight for it is by giving the clan an heir".

"Ojisan perhaps we should discuss this another time, right now Madara's future is unclear and until it is clear that he won't be giving an heir before his death then we can talk, but not right now".

If he had it his way, he'd be able to convince Madara into keeping Sakura close by, if Sakura slunk back to the shadows, it would do the clan no good, if she stayed close to them not only would Madara have his own personal healer to keep him in his position but it would build a connection between the two, unless there was another women out there with Sakura's looks then he was positive that Sakura would be the future mother of Madara's child. The problem was getting the elders to agree to it as well, not only was she an outsider but she didn't have anything to claim or anyone to claim her.

"Very well then, make sure you stop by the tailor, we plan to celebrate peace with the Senju when Madara-san and the Senju have returned". Great, the elders wanted to get drunk with the Senju what could possibly go wrong there.

Well, with how Senju Hashirama had been perfectly content with drinking around Madara he was positive there would be no way to get out of this one.

* * *

She was ecstatic, not because of the soldier pills, no she still didn't understand that part, she was ecstatic because of the fact that while the soldier pills didn't seem to help they had helped, she didn't feel hungry, thirsty, tired and her body was moving as fast as a hummingbirds wings flapped. Yet her body didn't seem to register any of the changes, it was as if she hadn't taken the pills because her body didn't feel the rush at all, but her body was moving because she had taken the pills. Her chakra hadn't changed either though, it was still too difficult to manipulate her chakra outside of her, but she didn't need to at the moment.

There was a hawk's cry above them and she looked up to see that it was Madara's hawk, had something happened, she was sure that her threat was good enough to keep the Hyuga clan at bay. Madara stopped where he was and she and Hashirama did the same.

"I swear Uchiha if that isn't your clan elders telling you that they're being slaughtered like animals". He stopped her before she could finish her threat as the bird hopped onto his arms. "Trust me, if it was such a letter, Kichōna here would have dropped an eye". Well that was more than she needed or even wanted to hear, but at it was good to take note of, never knew if you were going to need that information in the future.

"What does is say?" Hashirama asked. Madara looked over to her for a moment. "It has nothing to do with the clan, merely asking a question to the Daimyō of Shimo". He was testing her, trying to see if her story was true, well it was a good thing that she'd done enough work in Shimo to make sure that the Daimyō knew who she was. He didn't know where she came from but he gave her his word that she was protected and that was enough.

"How is the Daimyō? last I remember he had been …. Rather anxious about his newborn son". If he really had been able to get to the Daimyō then he would know that the Daimyō was relatively fond of her.

Whatever he had been looking for he seemed rather content as he rolled the scroll back up. "Actually he's been worried about you, hasn't seen or heard from you in quite some time". Well given the fact that she'd only saved his child and wife's lives for the sole purpose of getting gender equality on the roll earlier than when it had actually come up she was rather surprised he wanted to know anything at all about her. The Daimyō of Shimo while a sweetheart lived completely under the thumb of his wife who secretly made all of the final decisions. Gender Equality though was a subject that was pushed under a rug and only spoken in whispered voices in this era, it wouldn't be until the second Hokage began his reign that it finally happened and she figured since she was changing things around it would be good to get that ball running now rather than later. The fact that she was missed by someone touched her heart; though it really felt good to have someone worry about her.

She chose not to respond to him though, merely for the fact that she didn't know how to respond. "We should get going, we've been here for too long and we still have a ways to go". Hashirama said, it was obvious by the way his fingers were shaking though that the pills were still working there magic on him. He was going to continue on with or without them even if he didn't know where exactly he was going. "He's right, you wanted to get back to your family sooner then we should get going". She looked over to Madara who was looking towards the sky, his attention completely not where they were.

She wondered what he saw when he looked up at sky, she was sure he didn't look up and crave power and total world domination that was just ludicrous, just because he was her enemy in her original time didn't mean he was the same person in this. He wasn't actually, just as she was someone completely different, so was he, she may not have known him his whole life but she could see it in his eyes, the way he talked, fought; everything he seemed to do was for the future of his clan, his brother, she had seen the absolute horror that had crossed his eyes when she had taken his brother.

Obito hadn't lied to her about his kinsmen. The Uchiha put up a cold front to protect them and their families, their hearts were stronger than what one could actually believe, it was their emotions that drove them into madness, their heart was their downfall. Which proved one thing to her; if the Uchiha were the ones with the stronger emotions that would mean that the Senju clan had the weaker hearts?

She had seen it with Naruto once, the dark side of himself that he kept hidden from everyone he loved, he would rather show them how happy and loving he could be then show them what sort of monster really lurked inside. Senju Tobirama was the perfect example; he did not care to play pretend. From what she knew and had read about him, the younger Senju heir never cared about anything beyond what Konoha represented. Ultimate Power, he had not only the Senju clan under his thumb but he had Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara and the Uchiha Clan and then he was given the Hyuga clan and all the others that followed after. Yet even with all the power, he had never once had any sort of need for a relationship he was for lack or better term asexual or just extremely quiet about his sex life.

This was a perfect calling for Zetsu, he was in a seat of position almost, especially with how well he played his brother like he was nothing more than a puppet. He had no true friends and his brother didn't pay that much attention to him like he should. It would be easy for Zetsu to control him with the knowledge that everyone wasn't paying specific attention to the younger Senju. …. She would have taken advantage of it as well if she were Zetsu. Worst of all she left him with access to both the Uchiha and Senju, if Zetsu did infect Tobirama then it would be during this time, which meant that Zetsu had been unfortunately watching her as well.

"We need to push faster". She said softly, if Zetsu had been watching her then that would mean he would have known that the two clan chiefs had left with her to Chi country, they were supposed to be gone for two weeks at best, this would have given him an ample amount of time to infect and manipulate Tobirama. What terrified her most was the fact that there wasn't much to manipulate with Tobirama he was already waist deep with his hatred for the Uchiha, creating his own beliefs about them and spreading that belief.

They needed to get back to the Uchiha and the Senju clans quickly there was no way she was going to allow Zetsu to ruin all her hard work. "Can we push more than we already have?" Hashirama asked as they continued to move through the trees. She reached into her pocket grabbing for the bag of soldier pills. "Not without serious consequences".

Madara caught up to them then. "What are the consequences?"Her mind raced through with all the information she had, there was a high possibility that if she did this she might give the three of them a heart attack. This information alone was scary considering that she didn't have the chakra to heal herself or the other two with her. She could try to avoid answering but there was no way she could get away with beating around the bush and she definitely could not get away with lying to them.

"There's a high possibility that we could die". Hashirama tripped on the branch he had stepped on and nearly fallen before righting himself. Madara shook his head. "If taking one of your pills made us feel like this then what would happen if we only took half of what we had taken".

She still wasn't sure how this would work either, but less of a dose would mean a slightly less chance of dying. "It could mean that there's a slight chance we could live".

"If we did that would mean that we would get back sooner yes?" Madara pondered, she nodded her head that was the plan, they still had a problem though, and she couldn't move anything else as fast as she could the money. Even if she did move the money there wasn't as much value as what she truly had. Unfortunately transporting living organisms wasn't as simple as one could believe, travel was harsh as it was without taking breaks and they were pushing their own bodies beyond what they should be. They couldn't ignore how a body worked.

If she wanted to get back to the Uchiha compound faster she needed to keep the body from interrupting them, but doing that would be pushing her morals and she really didn't like doing that. "Madara". He gave his complete attention to her and when they made eye contact he knew instantly that they needed to have a word without Hashirama his good judgment would tell him to do the absolute opposite of what they needed to do.

She stopped on a branch Madara and Hashirama stopped as well. "Hashirama, Sakura and I need to have a few words alone". It was obvious in the way the Senju looked between them that he didn't want to leave them. She smiled softly at him as she directed him carefully. "Keep going south we'll catch up to you in a minute". She couldn't have him hear what she was about to request.

"Very well then". He didn't look happy about being pushed away and she hated thinking about how angry he would become when he figured out what she had asked. She waited until he was out of earshot to speak.

"There could be a slight problem with getting back on the time you want". Madara placed a finger up signaling that she should stop talking, Hashirama was still in earshot. She smiled grimly, wishing she could damn these men and their amazing abilities.

She watched him as he looked around the foliage, seeming to count the seconds in his head as he waited. She kicked a vine carefully noticing just how high in the trees they were. "We should be okay now". He said finally as he eyeballed the area carefully.

"It never ceases to amaze me how well the two of you know each other". She said unconsciously. "Tsurarano-san". The look he'd given her told her that he didn't want to hear small talk. She sighed. "Is there a genjutsu to put something into a comatose state?" His eyes sparkled like polished black sapphire, so deep and dark that if she were any another human she would get lost in them. "If such a thing existed why would you need it?" "Because I have something extremely valuable that can't be transported as easily as money".

He leaned forward with a mischievous smirk. "You mean you have someone that's head is worth a shiny coin". She shook her head; of course this era of people would think that bounties were worth more than anything else. "I didn't say that, if that was the case I wouldn't have to do any of this behind Hashirama's back". Something in his mind seemed to click and he furrowed his brows together in thought. "What other reason is there then?" She looked around the foliage carefully she didn't like talking about this out loud it was always too risky.

"Given your answer I'm going to assume there is a genjutsu". She stopped for a second trying to figure out how to word this properly. "Just tell me that when the time comes that you can do it without any hesitations". Hopefully Hashirama would forgive her in time for what she was doing because she was seeing no other way to get the two chiefs back home on time and get them their money all in one go. Which meant that she was going to have to cut corners somewhere and she was already doping them up with soldier pills just to make them go without having to eat or sleep or anything else besides for that matter; cutting corners meant pushing her moral boundaries.

"Hashirama is going to kill us when he realizes what we're doing". She shook her head. "Don't worry about Hashirama; it's my request so I'll take the heat for it". There was no way she was going to allow Hashirama and Madara to fight over something she caused, there was way too much at stake for such stupidity.

"We need to catch up" Madara stated as he turned his attention in the direction Hashirama had been instructed to take. That reminded her she needed to up the dosage and see if they lived or died. Reaching back into her pockets she pulled out the bag that held the pills and spilled its contents. "Want to share?" She asked as she picked one up.

Madara walked closer to her reaching his hand out so she could hand it to him, biting into the pill she handed the other half to Madara who did the same. His nose scrunching up at the bland taste she laughed softly at him. "They're horrible aren't they?" "Perhaps you should get the recipe to my cooks, I'm sure they could make it better". He had cooks; that was news to her.

"How do I even respond to that information?" She asked quietly, Madara only shrugged his shoulders before he decided to run off into the woods, she rolled her eyes, these people- men.

She moved and this time she could actually feel how the adrenalin made her heart beat so hard against her chest that it was almost … uncomfortable. Worst of all she wasn't even feeling half of what the guys were feeling. She pushed her legs harder and she could feel her body almost fly through the air, it was almost dreamlike how her body was processing the pills.

Catching up with Madara was nothing for her and as she turned her head to look at him she could see the sweat beads that had formed on his pale skin, beyond that he looked fine, so it seemed that he was alright. "How are you feeling?" He turned his attention to her for a second before he turned his attention towards the trees. "I'm proud to say I'm still alive despite how my heart feels as though it will come to stop the moment we stop".

She nodded her head in understanding, until they got to the safe house they couldn't do anything at all and in her current state she couldn't even use her chakra, there was absolutely no way for her to help them. She'd have to resort to the old world medicines and unfortunately she had never truly excelled in that area. "How far away is he?" She changed the subject instead of letting him know what her weakness was.

"Not far, we're catching up quickly" He turned once more to her. That was good, the faster they caught up meant the faster they were moving. "Who are they to you?" Madara asked suddenly and she nearly tripped over a branch as she heard it. "Excuse me?" She was sure that he hadn't just broken the silent rule she'd made.

"Who are they to you? The person that needs to be transported from Chi and Hi; there must be a reason why you can't give them the same pills as us". She refused to answer because there was no way she was going to just give him what he wanted, she'd already given him and his brother more than she had wanted to now she was going to keep her lips shut from now on. Especially since anyone could be listening in on them.

He realized that she was not going to answer him so he continued to talk. "Unless there's a reason for you to believe that it's not acceptable". The urge to smack his face into a tree was very-very strong; she took in a deep breath as she forced the urge to quiet down. He continued on though. "So I'm right there is a reason. What are the pills to strong? Or do you not believe they are safe to travel without being bound? Or perhaps they don't trust you feeding them something?"

If she slapped him and his ego would be dropped substantially and this could definitely change his entire persona and his entire being was impediment to the future, any little change had to be the right change not something that could completely undo all her work. So she couldn't slap him; perhaps she could find another reason in another time do it because she was positive it would be so wonderful to slap him.

There was a slight chuckle from him and she turned to look at him noticing that he was not paying any heed to her. "You really need to tell me one of these days how you do that". She turned away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about". That smirk didn't leave his face. "Of course you don't" Thankfully the conversation between them ended there as they finally caught up to Hashirama.

He barely looked at them as he spoke. "Did you say what you needed to say?" He asked carefully, it didn't take a genius to realize that he wasn't happy about being left out of the loop. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pouch and threw them over to him quickly. "Only take half of one". He nodded his head and she continued talking. "If we keep with our pace we should be arriving at the safe-house around sunrise, we'll need to be in and out though, the longer we're immobile the sooner the effects of the pills will crash down on us and we can't let that happen".

"So we get the gold and whatever else there is to take and we get out". Hashirama replied softly. She nodded her head. "There will be no time for us to do anything more". Not that it really mattered; there wasn't much for them to do anyhow in a barely existing port village.

* * *

He finally understood why Madara hid away from the elders as much as he did, not a single minute after his uncle had left him to his own devices one of the few single women in their clan had approached him with a message from his aunt to meet her at one of their tea houses. He didn't like this, being pulled about in so many different directions and he didn't like the thought of it happening with Madara as well, eventually something would have to change, this clan was running on democracy it had been since after their grandfather had fallen; certain members of the community weren't particularly happy about not being able to rape the females in their family. The group that called themselves _'The Elders' _the pillars of their community only looked out for the welfare of themselves, they needed a puppet, a face for the people and someone they could control. They couldn't do that with Madara and they could barely keep a grasp on their father Uchiha Tajima and when they looked at him the younger brother of Madara, they saw a sheep and he didn't like that one bit. They thought they could control him and he didn't like the thought of anyone trying to control him, especially since it had been revealed to him that he was being manipulated these last few years by someone he'd never seen or even heard of.

As he made his way to the instructed tea house he pushed aside all his thoughts Uchiha Kita was renowned for being able to know what a person was thinking and feeling just by looking at you, he never understood how she did it or where it even came from but she had it. Unfortunately it had been more of a curse than a gift to the clan as other clans were scared of her, leaving her people unable to marry her off and ally themselves with others. With no husband and no children she had immersed herself in private studies of politics and languages, she even studied botany and fighting, she was the only female in the Uchiha clan that knew how to wound a person with words as well as with a blade. She even understood the human body better than any of the physicians. The thing was she was a woman and the elders were very against a woman having any say or control over anything.

No matter what anyone believed though she was the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, the women flocked to her in their time of need, his own mother had been trained how to act as a proper Matriarch and after she passed away his aunt took care of him and his brothers alongside the nurses. Unlike his mother she didn't act as Matriarch she didn't need to act for she was the Matriarch and until Madara or if it came down to it he himself took on a wife she would be the Matriarch until then.

As he walked into the tea house he looked around for a second before he spotted his aunt. If there was one thing he did agree with his uncle on it would be the beauty that encompassed his aunt; Uchiha Kita was the perfect description of Uchiha women, the dark hair that gleamed white in the moonlight, the softly tanned skin, even in her mature age she was still more beautiful than the younger women, her face barely showed signs of her true age and even if someone would claim it did other's were too captivated and mesmerized by the incredibly icy-blue eyes that stole all attention. She was such a classic beauty and yet even in her classic state she was more modern than any other Uchiha women that tried to challenge her splendor.

She sat poised and unconcerned in the corner of the teahouse away from any prying eyes, her entourage were two of the more burly Uchiha's that had been assigned to her by her former guards before they had passed away. She didn't truly need them to fend off foes but it was a necessity that came with her position in the clan.

She smiled warmly at him and he was enraptured at her smile; when all other women's skin began to sag with their age; if they made it to that time in life of course; her skin though did not sag, not even a little it was firm and supple it astonished him how well she kept up with her looks. "Izuna-chan so good to see you, it's been a little bit since you've greeted us with your presence". He smiled warmly at her as he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Personally Obasan I prefer not to have my head cut off just because I prefer to talk to you rather than my Elders". She nodded her head in understanding. "Perhaps in another decade or so we'll be able to talk freely without you being seen as weak". By _'We' _she meant the females of the world and when she said _'you' _she meant men, his grandaunt was a true equality fighter.

He took a seat across from the three and spoke up. "What was the reason that you needed to meet with me under the guise of this meeting never taking place?" She regarded him slowly, her blue eyes digging into him and searching his mind for something. "My brother just came back from his yearly sabbatical and he didn't come alone". She began and he lifted a brow. "The Elder's had planned on placing one of their own daughters in Madara's line of sight but your Uncle has decided that he's done waiting for the two of you to kill each other and has finally taken action, during the festival to come your uncle will introduce you and Madara to a girl, she's an outsider from a rivaling clan that truly wants Madara dead, he's made an agreement the seat of the Patriarch for Madara's head, the girl will have so long to marry Madara and slip him a poison that will kill him in less than two days and then the eyes will be on you and she'll have instructions to seduce you and kill you as well". Of course that's what was going to happen, because nothing could not happen; their life couldn't have any boring meaning to it. "What would you think I'm going to do with this information? Kill my uncle? Kill the girl? Sure we can claim traitor with uncle but the girl is a girl, you know the law, she is not part of our clan so we cannot claim her as a traitor, she's merely following the order of her own clan we can do nothing about that but throw her back". Kita huffed annoyed at him.

"Eventually that law is going to have to change, we need to show these clans that we will not justify them trying to kill our Chief, our people especially when we're finally making the right choices, if you won't kill her then I'll handle the problem myself". He didn't like the sound of that, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "First you have to find a shinobi or Yōhei who will take the orders of a woman" She smirked at him and he felt like he'd just gotten eaten by the cat.

"I don't need a man to handle something like this, I have the girl". She scrunched his brows together in thought, the girl? What girl? She continued her smirk as she reached under the table and pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. Hesitantly he took it. "From the Daimyō of Shimo, your brother sent me an odd request about finding a girl from a village in Shimo and I used my connections within the noble house to find someone who could tell us more, turns out the Daimyō himself had personally done business with her". He unscrolled the parchment and his eyes widened at the sight. "She's rather distracting don't you agree?" There before his eyes was a drawing of Sakura, it almost looked posed but with the way her eyes seemed to look away from the person in almost an unnoticeable way he knew that the person who had drawn this picture had caught the beauty without her knowing. Her flower colored hair was actually down for once in a beautiful mess of waves and braids, her face held a look of stress that told the story of the weight she carried with her and her green eyes glowed with the knowledge of things that she shouldn't know about, her nose small and slightly upturned and her cheeks firm and supple, her lips smooth and moist and her skin glowed with her youth.

"I'm told by the maids that she's ten times better looking in person". Of course the maids, faithful to the Patriarch and faithful to the Matriarch. "What do you expect her to do she's nothing, no-one". That smile, the damned smile she wore told him she knew more about Sakura than he did. "Do you know why the Daimyō kept her close by? .. besides the fact that she's a superb healer of course". He had a feeling she was going to tell him. "Sakura here was under the investigation of burning down an entire village in Shimo, the only thing she left of that village was just the smoldering embers she didn't even bother with a lame excuse of why, hell she didn't even scream when they tortured her for information as to what could cause a pretty little thing like herself to go and cause mass havoc on a poor little village. … She never told them why but the Daimyō was a little more than impressed with her not only had she kept the fire burning during a blizzard but she also beat down a few of his men when they had locked her up, in the end he gave up on getting her to talk and paid her to teach his men to be exactly like her, that man is so smitten with her he trusted her enough to help bring his heir into the world". He hadn't known any of that, then again he didn't actually know her, she saved his life though and she wanted to keep Madara alive and everybody else alive, it was nearly unbelievable that Sakura was the person that burned down an entire village, she wouldn't have done that without a reason though, she had too much of a conscience. She hadn't even wanted to get rid of him when there could have been a possibility that her little hypothesis was just a hypothesis and there was no way to save him from himself, she had took that chance though and kept him alive just because she believed that Madara would break apart after his death.

"She won't touch the girl without a true reason of her coming back and trying to finish the job she was chosen for". He tried, though they both knew that Sakura was invested in the safety of Madara and he. Kita leaned forward with a leer on her face. "I heard that Izuna-chan and now I know the moment I let word slip that someone is threatening Madara's life or even your life I'm sure she'll jump to the opportunity to protect whatever it is she's insuring … and it doesn't seem she minds getting a little blood on her hands either". No it really doesn't seem like she minds one little bit.

"And what happens in the chance that she decides not to go thru with it? What happens if she is complacent with becoming the Matriarch of the Uchiha?" At this she laughed drawing a slight attention to them but not enough to have people question it. "Even in the event that chance happens I doubt your uncle has chosen the right woman to fit the crown, no I'll know when the future Matriarch has appeared". Even if this girl can't go through with the hit, she won't make it out of the compound alive; Kita would make sure of that.

"I'll make sure Madara is informed about the situation, leave the girl out of this, this is clan business there's no need to have outsiders involved". He was at his last stand and she knew it. She leaned back with a satisfied smile. "That's all I want, my beautiful boys to grow and adapt to the changes happening around them, you and Madara are so smart and so good for the clan that I can't and won't allow us to step back into the antiquated ways of our clan, we must evolve and persevere alongside the world or else we risk the chance of dying out and becoming a small part of history".

He sighed as he leaned back into the chair, it seemed as of late everyone wanted to secure his and Madara's future and they didn't even have a say as to what was happening.

* * *

Sakura actually felt like praying to the gods when she saw the safe-house near the bay, the tiny shack was open and inviting as she saw smoke coming out of the chimney, and it brought on a feeling of distraught. She couldn't believe she was about to do this but she had no choice, there was no way she could walk out of there and act like nothing ever happened. She hated the thought of what she was going to do, she knew that Hinata would never forgive her if she was around to see and hear about what she was planning.

"Is that it?" Hashirama asked as they all slowed in the sprinting she gave him a sideway glance and decided that it would be okay it was going to be a quick in and out and nobody could possibly catch up with them. Any enemy would be waiting for an opportunity in their down time to make a move and there wasn't a possibility of them having a down time she wasn't going to let them, there was too much at stake and she didn't have the resources to do it all so cutting corners was the only possibility. … Eventually everyone would come to understand that. "Remember in and out there's no use in dawdling around". She said softly as she looked over to Madara who caught what she was saying.

There was no way he could hesitate; he was Uchiha Madara he was a legend when it came to compartmentalizing. As they finally stepped onto the porch she took in a breath and forced her conscience into a small little box before she opened the door. Before she could even lift the hood from her head the door was slammed against her face. She huffed in annoyance. "Well looks like they picked up a thing or two". She spoke softly. Another deep breath and she spoke louder. "Open the door it's me". It was as if the atmosphere seemed to freeze around the area and the door creaked open just a smidge to allow a pair of glowing jade green doe eyes to look them over before the door opened wide and a body was thrown at her. "Sakura-chama!" The voice was muffled and squeaked adorably in her robes and she looked down to see a head of white hair before it looked up and revealed pearl white skin and a round baby face with large doe green eyes with the odd red markings on the bottom lashlines and two scarlet dots on the forehead.

"Who's your friend?" Hashirama asked with amusement dripping in his tone. She turned to look at him ready to lash out with some kind of witty remark but killed it once she saw the soft look in his eyes. Her attention turned to Madara who seemed to be thinking something over, but even his facial features had softened up just a bit. She huffed as she pulled the little child away from her as she picked the boy up and placed him on her hip where he rested happily against her body. Ignoring the question she walked into the house and watched as another older boy moved about the kitchen area, he was similar in looks to the small toddler that sat happily on her. He was not only older in looks but just older in general, he was ten years old and his baby-fat was nearly gone and he was not that far from being the same height as her.

"Akira-san". She said carefully as she moved into the small shack he looked away from the makeshift stove and at her with wide eyes. "Sakura-san your back!" It was in that moment that Hashirama's mind clicked things together. "You have children of the Kag-"Madara was quick to stop him from saying anything more. "-Hashirama do not continue that sentence". At least one of them caught on quick.

She shook her head as she placed the toddler on the ground. "Where's Hoshi-san?" She asked softly the temperature seemed to drop as Akira looked away from her and at a corner in the shack. She followed his gaze and sure enough there was another pale-skinned child lying on a mat looking like death itself she ran over to him quickly. "Akira what happened?!" She screamed hysterically as she took in the body on the ground. Hashirama was quick to follow her. "Oh god he's hot to the touch!" She worried loudly, his eyes weren't opened but his breathing was heavy. "Akira!" They didn't have time for this, none of this they had wasted enough time as it was. "He's said his head was hurting yesterday and then he went to bed early because he was tired, he's just started feeling warm sometime last night". Akira said carefully. Oh god her chakra had been taken from her and she could do absolutely nothing and they were too far away from any prospective healers to help him. "Sakura-san from the looks of it he has the flu" Hashirama said softly as he looked the boy over with a critical eye. If he had started feeling the symptoms yesterday and today was fever tomorrow would undoubtedly be the changing of skin color if he even survived after today. She spoke quietly to the Chiefs in the small shack. "I can't do anything I have no chakra and unless I do something there's a good chance he'll be dead by tomorrow night". Hashirama was the first to speak up. "This was part of your promise yes?" He asked carefully, she nodded her head. "Three boys from the notorious clan of Nami, the _last_ of their clan not only would the Uchiha and Senju clan be a part of your dream village but you'd also have them alongside you, they are worth more alive than dead, the day their able to activate their Kekki Genkai will be a day to behold because the one that leads them will be the luckiest of all"

Hashirama nodded his head in understanding. "We need to get back to Hi and quickly two of them is nice but three is a blessing in disguise …. And all boys, finding wives and recreating the clan would be … our village will be unstoppable with just us three clans". She nodded her head as she turned towards the small toddler that held himself back from going over to her. "Kiyoshi-san help me". She said softly as she stood up. She held her hand out and the small one was quick to take her hand enthusiastically dragging her along. She motioned for Madara to get Hashirama to help her as well. Giving him the go ahead to go through with what needed to be done. "Akira-san do whatever Uchiha-san asks of you please". The boy nodded his head in understanding. "Of course Sakura-san", "Sakura-san when we get back to Hi I promise you he will get the best physicians I have … all of them". Hashirama stated softly as he stared down at the boy that was leading them into a small room.

"I am the best physician in this entire place …. If you hadn't taken my chakra from me I would be able to help him". She said softly, she was mad at him, one of the children that she cared about was sick and because of him she couldn't do anything about it.

"Sakura-chama we used a little but it was only three coins please don't be angry with us". She turned her attention to Kiyoshi who did not want to meet her gaze she smiled at him though. "Don't worry my little one I wouldn't have left it in your care unless I trusted you and I trust you very much too know when and how to use the gold". He was happy with her response as he pointed to the wall. "That's where I put it". Of course only a child's fingers could truly pry apart the wood panels that made up the wall without anything looking out of place, an adult wouldn't have been able to pick at the panels as their larger fingers wouldn't fit into the seams. "Hashirama I need a blade". She said carefully as she held out her hand. She looked at him expectantly.

"These walls are only coming down one way I am not about to cause a giant mess just because you don't want me to have a knife" She said carefully, "How does Madara feel about you having a knife?" He asked as he handed her one of his kunai's hesitantly. "He'd prefer I not have one especially since he thinks he's going to go to sleep and not wakeup because of me". Hashirama tilted his head in thought. "His worries are not without merit, even I have to worry about the way you look at Madara … though I'm not sure now whether you want to shed his clothes or shed his blood". With that body and mouth she'd do both if given the opportunity.

"Don't worry about Madara; I know I'm not allowed to touch him … in any sort of way". She pulled the panel off the wall and threw it down on the floor Hashirama doing the same. "The children how did you get them?" Hashirama asked as he dug his kunai into the seam. "I bought them from their mother, the people of Nami are poor, more than what others actually realize, clans aren't as they are here everyone is on their own, their mother couldn't afford all her children, she kept her daughter who would be of marrying age in another season and I paid for the three boys". She turned around and watched the small child pull the vases out of the wall, carefully trying to make sure they didn't break them; it was an endearing sight as the vases were nearly the same size as the boy, Hashirama was watching as well. "It was a very good thing; everyone believes that the clan is gone, it was such a shame believing that such a prominent clan had died out". Yes they did, she had changed the course of history.

The day after Shikamaru and Naruto had arrived after trying to retrieve Sasuke the first time she had delved into the research of the people that had sacrificed their lived to escort Sasuke to Orochimaru. Kaguya Kimimaro had been the spotlight on everyone's research, the last Kaguya, what had remained of his natural body had been pulled and picked apart by the research teams, she was given the task of learning the history of his clan.

The Kaguya clan had been annihilated twice; the first would be during the era of warring states. The clan once more had been considered a threat to the Daimyō and the people of the country thought them monsters and so without knowing they were taken out. Unknowing to the people of Nami that one of the mother's had sold two of her sons off to a farmer in dire need of help but didn't have the funds to care for full grown men and their families along with his own. The children would be raised in an abusive state though and eventually the farmer would die the boys would take over the farm marry the farmer's daughter, take over the small village and rebuild their clan in the same barbaric way the farmer had raised them. Then a century later when their clan was rebuilt and the people of the village were terrified of their Kekki Genkai and the savagery the clan was infamous for they would be assassinated once more this time leaving only one survivor Kimimaro.

She hadn't like what she had read and her job had been to save Konoha, to save the future and considering that the Kaguya clan was one of the main families she truly believed they should stand alongside their sister clans. Plus when she had seen the present children that would turn out to become the monsters that history talked about she couldn't allow herself to let that happen, they were so innocent that it shouldn't have been allowed to happen in her time line. So she made sure it didn't happen in this timeline. "We need to seal it all away". She said softly in regards to the gold that Kiyoshi was putting on the ground.

"How much exactly do you have?" Hashirama asked regarding the gold she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, I've never actually counted it, I just kept saving and saving, never needed to buy anything for myself, clothes, food, shelter … everything can be bartered for and then anytime I took a job I collected my money and then took the gold my target had on them … you'll be surprised to find that acquiring money is easy". He nodded his head. "Why would you feel the need to acquire so much money?" Simple because no one could build a village without support to help them even with both the Uchiha and Senju put together they wouldn't have enough funds to put together a proper village which would lead them to go and campaign for their village which would bring clans that she didn't particularly like and it was better to have her fund them than anyone else.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just went about that way I suppose". What more could she say I know you future and I'm here to make sure it doesn't go about the way that it already had. Yeah that would go over just dandy.

Madara walked into the room then two scrolls in his hands he stopped where he was at as he looked around the room. "Is this everything?" He asked as he looked at the floor, she and Hashirama popped open another panel. "No this is everything". She said as she pulled out a vase, Kiyoshi quick to be at her side and help her pull out the vases' that sat inside the makeshift cubby. "This and the boys, the Elder's won't know what to do with themselves". Hashirama stated softly. Madara shook his head a small smirk on his face. "That means my Elder's will be forced to take a leave and leave me alone". She couldn't have stopped herself in that moment. "Oh Elders wannabe politicians and cowards that can't pick up a blade to save their lives. … You are all better off killing them all because that's what their planning for you".

She refused to turn around and look at their faces. "We need to hurry up; we've been here to long". She continued as she turned around, Madara already setting up the vases to be sealed away. "The little ones are going to put us behind". Hashirama stated suddenly and she looked over to Madara noting his attention was on Hashirama.

"Don't worry about any of that". She stated softly not daring enough to face the Senju. Hashirama was quick as he did his hands signs for the sealing technique and she was watched as the vases that had been collected disappeared into the parchment paper. "Kiyoshi-san come here". She said softly as she held her hand out for the boy, he was so trusting and eager that it made her heart ache. She picked him up gently and cradled him against her chest as she watched Hashirama hand the scroll with the gold in it to Madara who placed it in his cloak carefully. Hashirama moved out of the room then and she tensed waiting for him to realize what they were doing.

Madara was holding out two scrolls for her to take and she did. "We need to get back to the compound soon if you wish to save that boy, even under the genjutsu and being sealed away his body will still be a hostage to the infection" He stated as she placed the scrolls inside her own cloak. Hashirama stomped back into the room, his eyes hard. "Where are the other children?" She placed her mask back on as she answered him.

"Sealed away for now, as you yourself stated they will put us behind", "You sealed them away! Do you have any idea what will happen to them! You cannot seal a conscious mind away without severe consequences!" Madara stepped in before she could speak up.

"They weren't conscious Hashirama I made sure to take care of that". She shot her eyes to him; he had directly just gone against what she had said. Hashirama glared at him. There was something in Hashirama's eyes though that told her that he was disappointed in her and Madara, saddened about something as his eyes looked over Kiyoshi. "They are children Madara how could you?"

"I asked him to". She spoke up, she had made a promise that the blame wouldn't be in him. Hashirama shook his head. "Sakura-san …. You do know what you asked him to do yes". She looked away from him.

It had taken her a very long time to be allowed access to the files that had been previously resided inside the Uchiha Military Police force what she had found was more frightening than anything else. Hinata had not only been kidnapped as a child, but she had been kidnapped by the Uchiha along with Kumogakure, the files had been encoded in what could only be a code that only the Sharingan could have deciphered but she had studied the damned code for two years before she finally figured it out.

Children could not be put under a genjutsu, their minds were to open to curious, at young ages they were able to actually see the makings of a genjutsu better than any seasoned shinobi. Which was a giant problem when they absolutely needed to be put under a genjutsu; Uchiha Fugaku had been planning an overthrow and he needed support and he'd found that support in Kumogakure. They wanted the Hyūga's Byakugan and the Uchiha were the only ones who knew the in-n-outs of the Hyūga's estate as well as the only ones who could place a child under a genjutsu with the help of the Sharingan. It was the sole reason why Hinata was the way she was, the Sharingan did things to the mind especially a child's unprotected mind.

Hashirama knew this as well, he knew that there was only two way to put the boys down, they'd either have to use a pressure point or they'd have to cast a highly effective genjutsu. Akira's was too old now, having passed the age limit where being able to see the making of a genjutsu was easy as well … pie and she wasn't about to give the okay to hurt the innocent child she was left with Madara placing him under a simple genjutsu, he was safe from the effects of the Sharingan. Hoshi though was five and even in his vulnerable state his mind was on even more alert Madara wouldn't have been able to get passed his mind unless he had the help of the Sharingan.

"I know exactly what I asked him, but there is no other choice in the matter …. Besides there's a chance because they are part of the main families that the effects of the Sharingan won't hurt them", "And you're willing to take that chance?" Hashirama asked. Madara spoke up again drawing the attention back to him. "Hashirama until we are back safely behind the walls of either the Uchiha or Senju compound the younglings are her charges, now if you'd like you can stand there and waste our time or you can go ahead of us while we take care of the little one". Actually the idea of Hashirama going ahead of them was a great idea.

"Better yet". She started as she pulled out the two scrolls that contained the older boys. "Go ahead without us, the sooner he gets medical attention the better" She held out the two scrolls for him. That seemed to get him back to her side, none of them wanted to be responsible for a child dying. He took the scrolls from her and placed them inside a pocket. "Very well, finish up here, Madara when I arrive how will I break the genjutsu on the younglings?" Madara was quick. "Any of the Uchiha Physicians will be able to break it". Hashirama nodded before he ran he was out of the sight.

She turned her attention to the Uchiha. "I told you I would take care of Hashirama; you didn't need to jump in". He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like the idea of a woman being yelled at". How gallant of him.

She looked down at Kiyoshi who was taken all of this in with wide eyes. "We need to hurry our adrenalin kick will eventually give out and we can't let that happen". Madara nodded his head as he activated his Sharingan. Kiyoshi moved even further into her, trying to hide away, she understood the Sharingan would be very scary to a child.

"Kiyoshi-san don't be afraid, he's just going to help you get ready to go with us". The child merely shook his head as he borrowed against her. "He seems rather comfortable". Madara stated she glared at him. "Kiyoshi-san I can't take you with me unless you do as I say". That seemed to be the encouragement he needed to release his hold on her robe and come out of his hiding place against her body.

"No! Please Sakura-chama I want to go with you!" Kiyoshi cried softly, she lifted a brow carefully at him. "Well then do as I say". She said softly. "I'm so sorry for your future children, with a look like that they'll never be able to say anything against you". Madara said as he pulled out a large scroll and rolled it onto the floor. She glared at him, she didn't have a look. "Are you ready?" She asked as she looked at him. He smirked at her as he walked back over to her. "Always". She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi-san look at him". The small child's eyes widened at he looked back to her, jade green eyes obviously scared of the Sharingan. "His eyes Sakura-chama!" He pleaded softly. "I know" She comforted, "But if you want to leave with me then you have to look at him". It was positively the most adorable sight with how the young Kaguya boy was so intent on hiding in her robes. With the idea of her leaving him in the shack he turned his eyes carefully over to the Uchiha.

Madara didn't say anything, didn't do anything, he just stood there staring straight at Kiyoshi and as she looked down at the boy in her arms she found that he was completely spellbound by the Sharingan. His large green eyes fighting the effects of the genjutsu, his eyes heavy with a forced sleep, his long white lashes nearly touching his cheeks. "Here give him to me". Madara stated as he held out his hands for the child.

She passed the now sleeping child over to Madara's waiting arms watching as he carefully moved the boy over to the parchment. Like any Chief Madara's way with how he touched the child was instinctual and it confused her to no end how he was still unmarried, still without a child of his own. He was completely capable of wedding someone, mentally he seemed as sound as a shinobi could be, physical he was strong enough to care for a family, financially well she was sure being the Chief of a clan had its perks. Even if he didn't want to marry she would have expected someone to have tricked their way into having his heir, when she had begun her research into the Uchiha clan Madara's file had never indicated anything about being sterile so he should at this age by now had children at the least. There were ways though, these were hard times and everyone knew that, men though, weren't exactly privy to how women kept themselves from becoming pregnant, Madara though was resourceful and smart, she suspected that there was a reason why he didn't have children.

As Kiyoshi's form disappeared into the parchment paper her mouth seemed to move once more without her mind being able to keep up. "Do you want children?" She shut her mouth shut wanting to slap herself at the audacity she seemed to exude then. Madara stopped for a second, just a single second before he rolled up the scroll a smirk on his handsome face. "Are you offering". Now she only wanted to slap him.

They both knew that there was no possibility for her to be allowed to bear any of his children; she wasn't dumb she knew that in order to have a Chiefs child of any clan she needed to have something of her own to give to the union as well. Something that they could take advantage of, a clan of her own, a village of her own, a Kekki Genkai, she didn't have any of those in this world, she was an orphan with nothing to give but herself. There was a reason why she was creating borders between herself and the two clans, there would be no possible way to get attached to anyone and then not be allowed to have what she wanted the most.

"I'm only curious, your only a few years from thirty and yet your still without child, Hashirama has a reason why he's without child, but you … I don't see any reason why you don't have an heir". He handed her the Scroll as he turned away from her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you know too much". She craned her neck as she followed him out of the little shack. "You didn't answer me". A small chuckle escaped him. "I'm not going to". As they broke into a run she glared at him.

There had to be a reason why he didn't have a child and she would figure it out, if she was going to fix this world she was going to have to start by fixing the people that made it up. Looking over to Madara she huffed. Fixing the Uchiha clan was going to be a very, very hard task, but she figured if she was going to break Senju Tobirama then she was sure she could do the same with the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

**So I know it's been a while, but this chapter for some reason did not want to be written how I was seeing it in my head, and then when I finally found it in the place I wanted it, well it's kind of like driving you know where your going the drive to get there though is well rather dull sometimes and that was how this story was going and then I took a gig got some fresh air, took a hike and knew exactly how to get where I needed to get the story back on track. So this chapter is extremely long, primarily because my fingers didn't want to stop working but I have another gig coming up meaning I need to go to sleep and have a fresh face for tomorrow. But do not believe i gave up I just stepped away for a little bit to figure it all out again. But Anyway. ...**

**So no Sakura and Madara will not be getting twisted under the sheets anytime soon, she does know she's attracted to him, but obviously knows the laws of the land and clans and she's a smart girl, Madara no matter how good is an Uchiha and Uchiha are trouble waiting to happen. From what we know about the founding father's they are a lot like Naruto and Sasuke and I want to show that in their characters and at the same time their not anything like their predecessors and that needs to be known. So like i said i'm trying to write them how i believe they would be, how they would act.**

**The hair piece will be revealed in later chapters, that is very important to this story and you will all be figuring out about that in later chapters. **

**So despite how a lot of people believe Sakura was week that was never truly the case, team seven/team kakashi was a balanced team, Naruto was the worst genin out there, even though he was the strongest. Sasuke was the best, although sometimes i wonder about that as well because it's stated that Sakura was the intelligent part of the team so maybe she let her grades slip so that she wouldn't put Sasuke down by making him believe she was better? ... I don't know but Sakura is strong in many ways, she's a hard worker and very skilled with Genjutsu as well as she's extremely intelligent and i don't want people to forget about that. **

**I do plan to have one or both of the boys try to access Sakura's mind one more time but i'm not sure when i plan to do that or how, it's in my head and we'll figure it out. **

**Last but not least yes there will be other possibilities for Sakura to completely find herself with another potential suitor, we all know eventually she'll end up with Madara because this is a Madara-Sakura Romance Fan Fiction but what happens after or before they get together is what happens in normal relationships. But I'm not going to make it seem like every man in the world can't help but fall in love with her the very moment they met her, sorry but it's not how the world works or else everyone would be getting cheated on and everyone would be cheating on someone and the population would no doubt skyrocket and everyone would have serious headaches from all the drama happening around them!. Sorry my hands can't stop typing!**

_**Thank you to all those that reviewed in the last chapter, I hope to see more names in the next one.**_

Hanane EL Mokkadem, Nyssandria, minniemousemom, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Guest(1), Tsubaki Envy Uchiha, XBakaNinGyoX, angel897, Guest(2), lazy lady, JUCHKO, Guest(3), Guest (4), Guest (5) - Seriously Guest at least give me a name or something these numbers are just sad to give to a person.

_**Thank you everyone and don't forget any questions just ask and I'll see in in the next chapter.**_

**- Forever Gypsy.**


End file.
